Chaos Begins
by Silent Treecko
Summary: As the evil forces grew stronger around the world, heroes are called. A figure went to join the Grand Chase. OCs are accepted. Read chapter 2 for more details.
1. Appearance of a New Hero

**A/N: Hello guys! I've decided that I will make another story of GC, which involves my OC, which you will learn who is the OC later on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it once and I hope everyone will understand so that I won't repeat it again. I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE! I only own the OC and the story.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: The Appearance of a New Hero<p>

"Finally, were back!" Amy said

The Grand Chase were now standing at the gates of Kanavan. They all seem to have just come back from a mission.

"I can finally have some shut eye!" Sieghart said as he yawns.

"That's what you always do, old man!" Elesis said, getting a little angry.

"Calm down, Elesis." Ronan said "You also need some rest, you know."

"Maybe you're right." Elesis said

"Then, how about we go back to the mansion now?" Sieghart said

"Then, let's go." Arme said cheerfully

The Grand Chase went inside the kingdom and they are all headed to the mansion. Behind some trees, somewhere in the shadows, there was someone who was spying on the group.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

'Finally, they started moving.' I thought 'I thought that they'll never leave.'

Before the gates will close, I made a mad dash towards the entrance. After I entered, I hid behind a box before I looked back at the entrance.

'No one's getting suspicious.' I thought 'That's good.'

I saw that there was a big crowd ahead and I took that as a cover while following the Grand Chase that were ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person view<em>

After a while, the Grand Chase broke free from the crowd.

'I always hate being surrounded by many people.' Mari thought

"Good thing that we found our way through that crowd." Ronan said

"Yeah." Jin agreed

Their follower also got free from the crowd and started to follow the Grand Chase sneakily. The Grand Chase aren't suspecting a thing yet. The follower continued to follow. Then, the follower noticed that someone was about to turn around and he took cover. Lass turned around and saw nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

'Weird.' I thought 'I've got a feeling that someone was following us.'

I looked at Arme.

"I'm going somewhere." I whispered "I'll be back later."

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

Lass disappeared after talking to me.

'Where was he going to?' I thought 'Maybe it's nothing special.'

I continued my focus on walking with the Grand Chase. I can't shake the feeling that Lass was onto something.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

'Lass disappeared all of a sudden.' Dio thought 'I wonder why?'

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

'I hope that Lass* didn't saw me.' I thought

I peeked from the alley to see the Grand Chase.

'Good grief.' I thought

Just then, I realized something was not right. I counted the members and I only counted twelve.

'Wait!' I thought 'There are thirteen of them a while ago.'

Just then, my question was answered when a dagger went into my neck. It was Lass.

"Who are you?" he said

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

"Who are you?" I said, repeating the question

"Who am I?" the pursuer said "Sorry, I can't tell that yet."

"You better tell me!" I said

I noticed that he had a brown mask with red linings. Also, he had a brown cloak which he uses to cover his body and it also have a hood. I also noticed that he has brown eyes.

"I already said that I can't tell you." I heard

I pressed my dagger harder, trying him to say a word. Still, I get no answer.

"You're a persistent one." I said "I will kill you if you don't answer me."

"Go ahead." He said confidently

'You said it.' I thought

I slithered my dagger across the pursuer's neck. Then, I was surprised that there was no blood.

"Surprise?" he said "You should be."

"You are something." I said "What do you want from us, anyway."

"I'll be happy if you tell me where the queen is." The follower said

"I won't tell you." I said "But, I'll bring you to her."

"Good." He said "It's always nice to have some company."

I shoved him forward while I kept my dagger on his neck.

"You don't have to do that anyway." The pursuer said "It's useless and I'm not going anywhere."

He was right. I freed him from my grasp and I let him follow me to the castle. Still, I kept an eye on him in case if he does something funny.

* * *

><p><em>Third person POV<em>

The Grand Chase have now arrived at the mansion, which was some meters away from the castle. As they arrived, Sieghart lay down on the couch and he took a nap. Some of them, namely Lire, Dio and Zero, went into their respective rooms. Elesis went to the kitchen to have some snack, which was followed by Arme and Ronan so that they could keep watch of her. Ryan and Amy went outside, Jin sat at the sofa while watching TV and Ley** joined him.

"I wonder where Lass could've been." Arme thought out loud

Ronan heard this and said "He's probably at the market, buying some ingredient for his cherry pie."

"Maybe." Arme said

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

"Here we are." Lass said

I saw that the castle was just in front of us.

'Talk about gigantic and elegant from the outside.' I thought 'I wonder what the inside looks like.'

Lass went inside and I followed. I saw some guards respectfully bowing as we pass by. Just then, we hit the Throne Room. Lass opened it and we both went in. I saw that the queen and the knight master who seemed to be talking.

"Oh, Lass! What are you doing here?" The queen said in shock

"We had some spy here." Lass said before pointing to me

"Oh, him?" the queen said "He's an ally, don't worry. You are now dismissed Lass."

Lass understood and disappeared quickly.

"Lad, come over here." The queen said

I did what she told me and I made my way in front of the queen. I knelt in sign of respect.

"Please remove your mask." The queen said

I removed my mask, revealing my face.

"It's good to see you, Cross." She said

"It's my honor to be here." I said

* * *

><p><strong>* The follower, a.k.a Cross, knew Lass' name, even though they didn't met yet in person. How did he know it? It will be later on the story.<strong>

**** I prefer to use Ley than May so that making May in other stories will be Ley in this story.**

**By the way, the next chapter will be soon. Review!**


	2. Cross

**Me: Hello there, everyone! The chapter was delayed for two good reasons. One, I was busy playing Pokemon White, and two…**

**Cross: He was busy unlocking Dio and leveling it up.**

**Me: Hey! Who told you to steal my line?**

**Cross: Well, there are no rules stating that no lines should be stolen.**

**Me: … *sweatdropped*. Anyway, I actually published this fanfic April 26 in the morning, Philippine time. Then, I was surprised that I saw that in the GC section, my story was published April 25, ruining the title but when I opened my account and went into my stories, the story was published April 26. That time, I was thinking that it was weird but, oh well. Anyway, I am lazy to the disclaimer so Cross will do it every chapter. Just remind him.**

**Cross: Hey! That's not fair! You are the author!**

**Me: And you are my OC so I command you to do it!**

**Cross: Fine! Silent Treecko doesn't own any Grand Chase characters, only me and the story.**

**Me: Good. Now, you should do this every chapter, okay?**

**Cross: T~T**

**Me: Anyway, I will tell something at the end of chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Cross<p>

_Cross' POV_

"It's good to see you, Cross." She said

"It's my honor to be here." I said

I sensed that Lass was eavesdropping. I sighed inwardly and just ignored the fact that someone was eavesdropping.

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

'So his name is Cross.' I thought

I noticed that Cross removed his hoodie, revealing his spiky, brown hair. I continued eavesdropping hearing many words. Earth, Stone, Atum, Grand Chase, Setesh, leader, Kaze'Aze, Thanatos, Cross, joining Grand Chase, Smasher, Crusher, Defender and other stuffs.

Wait a minute.

'Joining Grand Chase?' I thought remembering the word that I heard 'Does that mean he will join the Chase?'

I was shocked that someone who was spying us will join the Grand Chase. Accidentally, I moved the door a bit, making all of them look at the door, except Cross. I quickly looked away, hoping no one saw me. Seeing that they are getting a bit suspicious, I quickly went away from the throne room.

'Maybe I should get back to the mansion.' I thought while walking towards the exit 'But first…'

* * *

><p><em>Third person view<em>

"Is someone there?" the queen said, saying for the third time

"I think it's just the wind." The knight master said

Cross stayed silent all the time, even though he knew that someone was there before.

"Never mind." The queen said "Cross, how about meeting the Grand Chase now."

Cross nodded.

"The knight master will guide you to the Grand Chase mansion." The queen said "There, you will meet the Grand Chase."

Then, the knight master went near Cross.

"Please follow me." She said as both of them went outside of the Throne Room.

_After ten minutes…_

Lass has arrived at the mansion. He went inside and saw Jin and Ley watching TV while Sieghart was sleeping. Lass headed to the kitchen and saw Arme and Ronan near a fully stuffed Elesis. Arme noticed Lass and she asked where he has been. Lass gave her some ingredients and he said "Cherry pie," before he left. Arme sweatdropped while Ronan smiled.

"See? I told you Lass just went out to buy some ingredients for his cherry pie." Ronan said

"Yeah, you're right." Arme said

Arme placed the ingredients on the table.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE GATHER AT THE LOBBY!" a voice said

"That sounds like Amy and her Cleo." Ronan said

"Something must be up." Arme said "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

I went out of the kitchen and then Ronan followed while dragging Elesis, who was complaining that she can't stand up due to her eating. When we reached the lobby, I saw Ryan, Amy, Jin and Ley. I also saw Master Sieghart, who was very annoyed of being waked up. Then, I saw knight master with someone, who has a brown hair.

'Who is he?' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

Dio, Lass, Lire and I where going down the stairs. I saw that everyone has gathered at the lobby with the knight master and someone I don't know. He felt somewhat strange.

'I wonder where he came from.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

'I'm excited to meet the brown haired guy!' I thought 'Everyone's here already. I can't wait!'

_Third person view_

"Okay, everyone is here." The knight master said "Everyone, I will introduce a new member of Grand Chase, Cross."

The knight master pointed towards Cross.

'So he's Cross.' Arme thought

"Cross, how about you introduce more about yourself." The knight master said

Cross nodded and stepped in front of everyone.

"Hi! I'm Cross from the Earth Clan."

"And a friendly spy." Lass added

"Spy?" Ronan said

"Oh! About that, I'm sorry." Cross said "It was just my habit of knowing someone first before meeting up with them."

Some of them sweatdropped after hearing that.

"Anyway, the Earth Clan is an enemy of the Stone Clan." Cross said

"You mean the Stone Clan in Atum?" Jin said

"Yeah." Cross said

"That means you came from Atum?" Arme asked

Cross nodded.

"Anyway, the Earth Clan is not famous outside Atum." Cross said "The Earth Clan was consisted of trained warriors, knights, spies and ambushers and we are most likely to respond in certain cases. "

"Like?" Ley said

"Like monster outbreaks or the Stone Clan doing something bad again." Cross said

"But the last time we fought the Stone Clan, we saw nobody else." Elesis said

"Actually, we were there. We were supposed to ambush the enemy clan but then, all of you came." Cross said "The commander ordered to stay and watch."

"Great. While we were fighting Setesh, someone was actually watching and they didn't help us." Elesis said

"I'm sorry." Cross said "It was an order to stay and I can't break an order. Also, our leader was interested with you all and that's why they decided to ask the queen to form alliances and they send me here to join you."

Everyone was silent while they were still registering what they have heard.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"Any questions?" I said

A pink girl raised her hand and started asking questions.

"How old are you?" Amy said

"Nineteen."I said

"What is your favorite food?"

"Well, I'm not choosy about food. I eat anything edible."

"What is your favorite color?"

"I guess brown."

"Favorite place?"

"Uhm… The oasis somewhere at Atum."

"What are your job classes that you have achieved?"

"Smasher, Crusher and Defender."

"Current job class?"

"Defender."

"Hobby?"

"Taking a stroll, stargazing, and training."

"Likes?"

"None."

"Dislikes?"

"None."

Man, she's so energetic but a bit annoying. She reminds me of her back at the Earth Clan.

"What are your interests in girls?" Amy asked

What? Thinking about it, I've got no interests in girls.

"I've got no interest in girls." I said

"Oh, come on!" Amy said "Every boy have at least one."

"Well, I don't have one." I said, insisting on my answer

"Liar." She said

And she called me a liar. I sighed, scratching my head.

"But I'm telling the truth!" I said, getting a little annoyed

"No, you're not!" She said

"Amy, stop!" Jin said

Amy looked back at the red haired boy.

"Stop, Amy! The guy was already annoyed, can't you see that?" Jin said

"But I want to know…" Amy said

"Well maybe some other day but right now, please stop it." Jin said

Amy stopped and pouted while she went back to her seat. I was relieved seeing that she stopped asking me that question.

"I guess I'm done." I said to the knight master

"Okay. How about everyone of you make a small introductions to Cross." The knight master said

Well, small was good since I knew all of them already, thanks to the information the leader gave me.

...

"Okay, everyone was finished introducing." The knight master said "I will introduce Cross to his room. Also, Cross will take a battle test tomorrow to see his skills in fighting so I want you to have a meeting on who will fight Cross while he fix his room, okay?"

I followed the knight master upstairs while the others gather around for the meeting. As we continued, we met a sign indicating that the bedrooms for boys were at the right and the bedrooms for girls were at the left. We went right and pass through some rooms until we stopped. The knight master opened the room with a key, which she gave me after. We entered and I saw that the room was big. There was a bed, two windows which give the view of the forest and the castle, which looked like a small house from here. The room also has a wardrobe where I can place my clothes and other stuffs. Also, there's a small TV with the remote nearby. Also, there was a comfort room. The walls of the room are painted brown, which I liked.

"You can design your room if you want too." The knight master said "I will leave you now."

"Thank you." I said and she left

I placed my bag, which was hidden under my robe, at the bed. Then I unpacked my things and placing them in the appropriate place. Then, I placed a picture frame at the desk near the bed. It contained a picture of my mom and me when I was thirteen, the time where I finished my Smasher training. Also, I was holding a mace, a gift from my mom, back then.

After I have finished unpacking, I went to the shower. After that, I wear my new clothes. Well, they are the same like the one I wear before I took a bath. Brown vest with red lining, and black inner clothing. Brown fingerless gloves with a white colored design which closely resembles the figure of two Eskrima sticks that are placed that it looks like an X. Brown pants and black shoes with a hint of red. A cloak which is black and red at the sides. My cloak has some design, which looked like three big rocks placed near each other. My clothing was actually a uniform of Defenders in the Earth Clan.

I turned the TV on and watched. After a while, a voice said that it was dinner time, probably Amy and her Cleo. I went down, meeting with Lass along the way who gave me a glare. After that, we all met at the kitchen. Arme and Amy were setting the plates and silverware while Ronan was stopping Elesis from eating any food while the two were still setting. Some of them noticed that I wasn't wearing my robe, others just ignored that. After they have finished setting, everyone have started eating, especially Elesis. After the dinner, we were all scattered. I decided to go back to my room to sleep, seeing that I will have a battle tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of Chapter!<strong>

**Cross: At least you have described more of me now.**

**Me: Well, that's why the chapter's title is "Cross," isn't it?**

**Cross: Yeah.**

**Me: Anyway, review!**

**Cross: Wait! You're forgetting something!**

**Me: *thinks* what is it?**

**Cross: I dunno. You said something at the start of the chapter that you'll say something at the end of the chapter.**

**Me: You're confusing me.**

**(After a while of thinking…)**

**Me: Ah! Now I remember it! Everybody, if you want your OC to be here in my story, just PM me your OC with definitions like clothing, appearance, jobs, weapons and everything else but at the very first line, please write "Chaos Begins OC" so that I won't be confused because I'm also accepting OC in my other pokémon story. Even if there isn't much description, just be sure that it's enough so that it will give me a mental image of the OC with his/her job and weapon.**

**Chaos: The more OCs, the merrier as they say.**

**Me: Also, If you want my OC to be in your story, just let me know and I'll send you information on Cross. **

**Cross: Oh, don't spoil too much about me.**

**Me: I know.**

**Cross: Anyway, Silent Treecko will ask some authors and try if he can get me in other stories.**

**Me: Anyway, review!**

**Cross: You said it twice.**

**Me: Ehehehehehe. The more, the merrier.**

**Cross: -.-'**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1. Cleo was Amy's third job weapon in GCPH.**

**2. Well, I noticed that Zero wasn't fully blindfolded, seeing some of his pictures. Tell me if I'm wrong or something.**

**3. Training was one of Cross' hobby because that's what he do when he is bored.**

**4. Amy reminded Cross of someone back at the Earth Clan.**

**5. Cross knew all of them before they even met because of the information he was given. (Remember last chapter how Cross knew Lass even they didn't met before.)**


	3. The Test

**Me: Hello, everyone! Silent Treecko here.**

**Cross: I think they know that.**

**Me: Anyway, here's the next chapter. This contain the test battle for Cross.**

**Cross: I hope that they will go easy on me.**

**Me: But you won't go easy on your opponent, right?**

**Cross smiles.**

**Me: How about you go prepare for that?**

**Cross: Okay, okay! I'm going.**

**Me: Oh, and good luck too!**

**Cross: Thanks!**

**Me: I almost forgot. Cross, the disclaimer?**

**Cross: And I thought that I could get away with it *sigh*. Silent Treecko doesn't own GC. He only own his OC, which is me, and the story.**

**Me: Now, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Test<p>

_Cross POV_

I slowly got up from my bed. Having slept on a soft bed for the first time was making my routine go off the schedule. I drank a glass of water and I stretched a little after that. Judging from the sun, it was near seven. Arme said that breakfast always starts at eight and my test will start at nine.

'Looks like I still have plenty of time.' I thought

Then, I went out of the room, trying to not make a sound that will wake the others who are still sleeping. I went down the stairs and I was greeted by Jin. I greeted back and went outside for a walk. I walked around the forest that surrounds the mansion. Well, the forest wasn't that big, so I won't get lost. This could have been a patrol if I was still back at Atum but at least I can enjoy my surroundings now.

* * *

><p><em>Third person view<em>

Everyone was slowly gathering at the lobby. As Arme and Amy prepare the food, some are chatting, some are watching, some are just minding their own business and Sieghart was just taking a nap.

"Hey, Jin!" Ryan said "Did you see Cross?"

"Yeah, he went outside a while ago." Jin said "Why did you asked?"

"It's because he has a letter." Ryan said, handing the letter to Jin

Jin read the front cover.

"To Cross. From Eli." Jin said "I wonder who Eli is."

"Maybe one of his comrade." Ryan said "Also, I tried to open the letter, but it won't open."

"Why would you do that?" Jin asked

"Just curious who Eli is." Ryan said

"Well, it seems like this can't be opened." Jin said "Maybe the one who should receive this can open it."

_After thirty minutes…_

Cross came back. Ryan gave him the letter. Just then, Amy announced that breakfast is ready. Cross saw that the letter was specially sealed.

'A top-secret letter.' Cross thought 'Why would she send one?'

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I opened the letter by releasing the seal first. Just then, Amy saw that I have a letter and went near me. She was curious what the letter is and insisted that she should read it too.

"Well, okay." I said

She was jumping with joy.

"As if you can read it." I murmured

Then, I brought out the piece of blank paper.

"Hey! It's blank!" Amy said

I ignored the pink girl. I closed my eyes and read the paper the way it should be.

…

_Dear Cross,_

_ How are you doing there? I can tell that by now, you are a member of the Grand Chase. I was worried that you are going to leave but when the leader said that it was important, I felt a little better. All of us will be cheering for your success, Cross. I wish that you will find it soon. I will send lots of letter to you and if you don't reply to each one of them, I will bombard you with bomb-containing letters!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Eli_

_P.S. Don't you dare have any girlfriend there! The moment that I knew you have, I will go there and give you a nice beating!_

…

'So that's why she made it a top-secret letter.' I thought 'But she was annoying as ever.'

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

'What's with the blank letter?' I thought

Then, Cross crumpled the paper. After a second, he opened his hands, letting some dirt fall into the floor.

"Hey! What happened to the letter?" I said

"It's none of your business." He said

He went into the dining room which was situated in the kitchen. I followed, wearing a pout in my face.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

I saw Cross entering the kitchen while Amy followed, pouting.

"What happened?" I said

"Nothing." Cross replied

"What's with the blank letter?" Amy followed

What? Blank letter? Talk about nonsense.

"Blank letter?" I asked

"Yeah. His letter was blank." Amy said "I was curious what it contained. Then, Cross crumpled it and it turned into dirt in a second!"

'Wait.' I thought 'Dirt?'

"Come on, Amy." I said "Let's get breakfast started."

Amy sat down on her chair, which was next to me.

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

I was shocked on what I've just learned. A blank letter that just turned into dirt in only one second was something I've never heard of.

'That's some letter he got.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

Everyone started eating their portions of the food. After eating, everyone went into their own business. Ley went to town with Dio, Sieghart went to Mari's lab to help her with something, Amy did the laundry while Jin helped her, Ryan and Lire went into the forest, Lass was still eating his cherry pie that was baked by Arme, Elesis and Ronan are cleaning the dishes. Zero and Cross went into separate Training Grounds. Zero went into Training Ground one while Cross went into Training Ground five, which was consisted of many training dummies. He practiced with his weapon in preparation for the test.

_Forty minutes later…_

Cross went back to the mansion so that he can have some rest. He noticed that everyone was there except Ley and Dio. After a while, Dio and Ley came back carrying food supplies. They went to the kitchen to place it. After that, the knight master came.

"Cross, are you ready to take the test?" she said

Cross nodded.

"Then, let's go." She said

Cross and the others followed the knight master towards the forest. After a while of walking, they hit a clearing, which seemed to be perfect for a friendly battle. Cross went to the center of the field.

"So, who will be my opponent?" Cross said

"I will." Lass said as he stepped in front of me.

Before everything started, Arme casted a spell around the knight master and the other Grand Chasers. Lass and Cross draw out their weapons, two daggers and two Eskrima sticks respectively.

"Begin!" Knight Master said.

Lass threw a kunai at Cross. Cross dodged it and Lass approached with his dagger ready. Cross blocked the incoming attack with one of his stick. Another dagger went towards Cross, which he dodged by ducking. Cross followed up with an uppercut with his other stick, making Lass step backward to dodge the incoming attack. He then jumped, throwing a barrage of many kunai. Cross deflected all of them with his stick and three kunai was returned to Lass. One kunai made contact with Lass, which resulted in a cut at Lass' right shoulder. When Lass landed, he disappeared in an instant. Cross was alerted by the situation.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

'He disappeared, huh.' I thought 'That's no problem with me.'

I concentrated on my surroundings, especially on the ground since that he will probably be on the ground and it is easier for me to detect him. After a second, I've sensed Lass moving at my right. Lass went further and then he came charging at my back.

"Thunder Slash!" He shouted

At the last second, I jumped, making his efforts on his sneak attack to be useless. I raised my Eskrima Sticks. After a second, I came down while using my sticks like a hammer.

"Ground Smash!" I shouted before my sticks came towards the ground.

The ground beneath my sticks cracked by the result of my attack. Just then, I sensed that Lass was not in front of me. I went into my defensive position and tried to see where Lass is. Just then, I saw a kunai came by and landed at the ground. Luckily, my inner clothing was the only one that was torn apart.

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

'How did he dodge my sneak attack?' I thought

I noticed that my Shadow Cloak was fading. It looks like the kunai I threw as a counterattack hit his inner clothing at the waist. Just then, Cross came charging. Thanks to the Shadow Clone that I have casted after I landed, I dodged his incoming attack.

'Looks like sneak attacks won't work on him.' I thought

I ran in circles, surrounding Cross all the time, seeing that I was faster than Cross helped a lot. While running around, I threw many kunai towards him. I saw that he tries to deflect the kunai but some pierced his skin. I stopped only to saw that no blood was coming out at the places where the kunai struck him.

"What?" I said

* * *

><p><em>Ley's POV<em>

'This is weird.' I thought 'Is he human or something?'

I saw that the others were quite shocked as well.

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

"No blood?" I thought out loud "What's going on?"

"Surprised, aren't you?" Cross said

"Are you a demon or something?" Dio said

"But he doesn't even have pointy ears." Arme said

"There's only one explanation." Cross said

Suddenly, his skin cracked. Just then, the skin fell of from Cross, along with the kunai. After that, we realized that his "skin" was actually soil.

"Does that mean…" Lass said but he was cut off by Cross

"Yes." Cross said "I always wear an armor that was made of soil. It was an effective armor but it will make you slow down."

"But wasn't that against the rules?" Elesis said

"There are no rules, Elesis." The knight master said "In a war, rules are for fools."

"She's right, Elesis." I said

I saw that Elesis was gritting her teeth. It was sort of a friendly battle but why was she angry.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"Looks like your much better than I expected." I said to Lass "Making me reveal my armor was the toughest thing to do. But, you'll regret it that I don't have any heavy armor on."

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

"What do you mean?" I asked

"This." Cross said and disappeared

Then, I saw Cross who was directly in front of me and one of his sticks are ready to attack me in a pounding motion. I casted my Shadow Clone quickly.

"Ground Smash!" he shouted and made the attack

It's a good thing that I have casted my Shadow Clone. If I haven't, I'll be in a lot of pain seeing that the ground has cracks on it. Also, I noticed that he became faster than me.

"It's hard to make such armor while battling." Cross said "But without that, I can move at my own pace."

He was right. He became so fast that I can't almost keep an eye on him.

'How did he have that speed?' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

'Wow! He's fast.' I thought while watching the ongoing fight

I can feel that Lass was getting a little nervous. Seeing that he specializes in speed, it's hard to beat an opponent who was faster than him.

'Now that you mentioned it,' I thought 'I think Cross took rigorous training to increase his speed to compensate for the armor that he wears.'

* * *

><p><em>Third person view<em>

Lass threw more kunai towards Cross, trying to keep his distance. Cross was blocking all of them by spinning one of his stick.

"Trying to keep your distance, eh?" Cross said "That's not a problem with me."

Cross threw one of his stick towards Lass. Lass dodged the incoming attack by jumping but he stopped his kunai attacks. Suddenly, Cross was in front of Lass. Cross was already holding two sticks and he was now ready to attack.

"Ground Smash!" He said

Lass blocked it with his two daggers. He was sent to the ground by the attack. The impact hurts Lass.

"I'm actually getting tired of using the same attack." Cross said "How about a little game of 'Hide and Seek?'"

Cross stepped away from Lass while Lass was getting up. Cross prepared to throw one of his sticks. Before throwing, Cross shouted "Sandstorm!" and he threw the stick, which caused the sandstorm.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

"It's too hard to see!" I said "The sandstorm was harsh."

"I agree." Lire said

"I'm worried about Lass." I said

"Don't worry!" Lire said "It's just a test battle. I'm sure Cross won't hurt Lass that much."

"I hope so." I said, still worried about the fight

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

I insisted on keeping my eyes open. The sandstorm was really harsh and I can't see Cross.

'This is a problem.' I thought

Just then, I saw Cross' stick coming towards me. I ducked to dodge it. Just then, another came in and I jumped to dodge. When I jumped, I saw the stick again. I can't dodge it and the stick hit my stomach. When I landed, I was hit by many blows all around me.

'He was too fast.' I thought

I desperately tried to block as much as I could. Just then, I saw Cross above.

"Barrage Combo!" he shouted before delivering the final blow

He hit me at the head. It hurts but I have to focus. I saw Cross coming towards me with his sticks ready.

'I just have to counterattack.' I thought

When he was near me, I saw the chance to attack him.

"Raven Walker!" I said

I threw many kunai around me and I'm sure that some of them hit Cross. Then, I made a gesture that signals the explosion that I set if someone got hit even just one of the kunai. After that, I got exhausted. Using a lot of energy has made a toll on me.

After a while, the sandstorm faded but to my surprise, I can't see Cross anywhere.

'Where are you?' I thought

Just then, a hand grabbed me at my leg. I tried to break free but no use. Just then, I was dragged towards the ground, creating some dust.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

"LASS!" I shouted after the cloud of dust have formed

I almost break into tears but when the cloud of dust disappeared I saw that Lass was okay but all of his body, except the head, was buried into the ground. I also saw Cross pointing one of his stick at Lass.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I can see that Lass was still struggling to break free even though he can't move from his position.

"It's over." I said

Lass looked down in disappointment while the knight master announced that the test was over. I placed my sticks at my back in an X pattern as I pulled Lass out of the ground with ease. Arme went rushing and he healed Lass of any injury. After that, she hugged Lass.

"I'm okay." Lass said

Lass broke free from the hug and he stood up. I was congratulated by the knight master. Arme approached me and asked if I need any healing.

"I don't need to." I replied "I'm just dirty, that's all."

Lass approached me after that.

"Nice fight." Lass said

"Thank you." I said while we shake hands.

"Cross, may I ask you something." Ronan said "What happened after Lass used Raven Walker? I saw that you were hit by the attack."

"Oh, that." I said "I was completely unharmed."

I pointed to a spot near where I dug a hole. Near the hole were some soil and the kunai that Lass threw at me when he used one of his ultimate attacks.

"I thought you were not wearing any armor after you removed your armor." Ronan said

"Yes. I don't have a second layer of armor." I said "But, when I casted the sandstorm, the sands flying towards me made it easy for me to build a new one."

"At least you have demonstrated some good skills out there." Sieghart said "How about fighting me next?"

"I don't think that it's a good idea, Master Sieghart." Lire said "Even though Cross has great defenses, you might kill him when you will get in a rage."

"I'll think about that." I said, smiling "But for now, I need some rest."

"Well, that's a good idea." Jin said "Let's head back to the mansion."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person view<em>

Everyone nodded and all of them went back to the mansion. Cross went into his room to take a bath. After that, he wore new clothes and he took a rest. Dinner time came and all of them had a hearty dinner. After that, Cross went back into his room. Cross was stargazing, which was his habit back at the Earth Clan.

'I wonder what I will do tomorrow.' Cross said 'Well, it's no use thinking about it all the time.'

Cross went into his bed to take a good night sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter! Tell me what you think about the battle.<strong>

**Cross: At least they're getting the picture on what I can do.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, you passed the test, so I'll give you a gift.**

**Cross: Where is it?**

**Me: I didn't say that I will give it today. But I will tell you that someone has it and that someone will give it to you someday.**

**Cross: I hope that someone was not the one I'm thinking now.**

**Me: Just wait for it. Oh, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1. The letter Cross has was a top-secret one, so that's why the letter has that kind of features.**

**2. Last chapter, Amy reminded Cross of someone, which was Eli.**

**3. Last chapter, Lass glared at Cross when they met before dinner. Why? It was because he was Cross' opponent in the test battle.**

**4. Remember the first chapter that when Lass tried to kill Cross but he failed, it's because of Cross' earth armor.**


	4. Side Story: The Meeting

**Me: Good morning, everyone. *yawn***

**Cross: Actually, he started typing this at exactly 12:22 AM and it's now 2:36 AM.**

**Me: Anyway, this will be a side story about how they picked Lass to be Cross' opponent. *yawn***

**Cross: Good thing I took a nap by 4:30.**

**Me. Hey, Cross! You must… do… the… *snores***

**Cross: Oh well. He fell asleep so I think I will tell you the story he just wrote.**

**Then, Cross notices something.**

**Cross: What's this?**

**Cross grabs a post-it note.**

**Cross: Oh, a note! I wonder what was written on it.**

**Cross reads the note.**

_**Cross, if I fall asleep, tell them the story. Do the disclaimer first before doing what I just said. If you didn't do that, I'll put something "creepy" on your bed when you sleep.**_

**Cross: *sweatdrops* Something creepy? Anyway, Silent Treecko doesn't own GC. He only owns his OCs and this story. *sigh* I really hate doing this all the time. It can't be helped so, here's the side story.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 (Side Story): The Meeting<p>

_Third Person view_

After Cross and the knight master left, Elesis told all of them to assemble together.

"So, let the meeting begin!" Elesis said

"Who do you think will be the best choice to fight Cross?" Ronan said

"I don't know." Jin said "We don't know what he can do yet. Also, we don't have any clue on what weapon he will use."

"True." Ryan said

"How about Dio?" Amy said

"I don't know." Elesis said "We don't even know if he's a range type or a melee attacker."

"How about you Elesis?" Ronan said "You can recover easily from range attacks, plus, your melee skills aren't half bad."

"Well, I'm worrying about the other half." Arme said

"What did you say, you jumped up magician?" Elesis said

"She's just joking, Elesis." Lire said

"Actually, Arme's right in a way." Sieghart said "You get careless sometimes, which is a risk."

"WHAT?" Elesis said "Do you want a fist from me, you old man?"

"Calm down, Elesis." Ronan said, holding Elesis in one hand "We are still in a meeting."

Elesis calmed down and went back to her chair.

"We can't pick Master Sieghart." Lire said "Cross might die if Master Sieghart will get angry during the battle."

"How about Scarlet?" Amy said

Elesis hit Amy at the head.

"She's not even here." Elesis said

"Owiee." Amy said while rubbing her head

"What now?" Ryan said "It's a tough decision."

The lobby went quiet.

_After five minutes…_

"We need someone capable of handling both range and melee type attackers." Ronan said

"Yeah, but who?" Arme said

"Maybe we should exclude Ley, Dio and Zero from the selection?" Lire said

"Why?" Elesis said

"Because they're demons." Lire said "I don't think its right to let a human fight a demon."

"Good point." Elesis said "What can you say Dio, Zero and Ley?"

"Sure." Dio said

Zero nodded.

"It's okay." Ley said

"So we were left with nine options, excluding the old man." Elesis said

"It's still a hard choice because we don't know what Cross can do." Ronan said

"That's why there's the test, isn't it?" Mari said

"This will take time." Jin said

_After fifteen minutes_

"How about Lass?" Arme said

"And why Lass?" Elesis said

"Because he can do both melee and range attacks." Arme said "Plus, Lass was good at sneak attacks and he can check his surroundings, seeing that Cross was a trained spy."

"Go on." Elesis said

"Also, Lass encountered Cross a while ago, giving him an advantage than any of us." Arme continued

"Looks like Arme have a good point." Jin said

"Good idea!" Ronan said

"I agree with you." Elesis said "Lass, do you agree with this?"

Lass nodded.

"Good." Elesis said "Any objections?"

No one spoke or raised their hands.

"Then it's decided!" Elesis said "Lass will be the one to fight Cross."

"And I'm glad that the meeting was done." Sieghart said

"Meeting adjourned!" Elesis said

Each and every one of them went into different directions as the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross: And this will mark the end of the side story.<strong>

**Me: *snore***

**Cross: Anyway, the next chapter will come soon and I've heard that some new OCs will appear. Also, please…**

**Me: review. *snore***

**Cross: -.-'. *whispers* He's somewhat a sleep talker. He is like Eli but she's more of a sleep talker than my author.**

**Suddenly, Cross ducked to dodge an incoming teddy bear that was thrown at him.**

**Eli: I've heard that! (Then stirs in her sleep.)**

**Cross: See? So, see yo… wait a minute.**

**Cross grabs a post-it note that was posted at the wall.**

**Cross: I guess Silent Treecko left a note for all of you readers. Now, here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**1. Elesis called Arme a jumped up magician at Partusay's Sea when the dungeons are reloaded due to Chaos.**

**2. Also, Sieghart was serious if Elesis was going to fight that will make the possibility of Elesis dragging the Sieghart name into the dirt. After all, he has "Sieghart" first than Elesis.**

**3. Amy mentioned someone! XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cross: That's all of it! See you soon!<strong>


	5. Nice Meeting You, Not

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Cross: Another chapter typed at 12 o'clock midnight.**

**Me: Anyway, there are OCs that will appear in this chapter. I won't tell how many will appear. XP**

**Cross: Hint! It's between one and three.**

**Me: Thanks, genius.**

**Cross: You're welcome.**

**Me: -.-' Do the disclaimer then.**

**Cross: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the OCs that will appear later on the story. He owns two OCs, which is me and Eli, and the story. Also, Earth Clan was his idea and Kungji Village and Mirage Dessert will be out soon in GCPH. Woohoo!**

**Me: Too much. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5: Nice Meeting you, not<p>

_Cross' POV_

I woke up, still trying to get used to the bed. I had a few stretches before I head to the kitchen to have a drink. I saw Arme and Amy preparing the food. Then, I checked the time. It was 7:40.

'I must have been tired yesterday.' I thought

Then, I remembered the test battle that they gave me.

'Now I remember.' I thought 'I'm tired because of the test battle.'

Taking a stroll outside is not the best idea since breakfast will start in twenty minutes. I decided to explore the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

I met Cross when I was on my way to the lobby. I waved at him and he waved back.

'I wonder where he's going.' I thought

Even though curiosity got over me, I decided to not disturb him. I turned the TV on and waited for Arme and Amy to finish cooking.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

I was having an exercise at the gym when Cross passed by. I ignored him and continued my exercise.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

'There's a gym here.' I thought as I passed the gym

I continued exploring. I met Dio and we gave each other a nice greeting. I continued walking until I saw a door. Something was written on the door and I read it.

'Library.' I read silently

I opened the door to see how large it is.

* * *

><p><em>Ley's POV<em>

I was checking one of the books. Suddenly, the door opened and I looked who came in. I saw Cross came in. He looks like he was inspecting the area rather than checking where a book can be found here.

"Looking for a book?" I said

"No. I'm just exploring the whole mansion." Cross said

"Oh." I said

"I'll be on my way." Cross said

"Just remember to knock before you get into the lab." I said "Mari doesn't like to be disturbed but as long as you have manners, she will just stay calm and she will ask you if you needed anything."

"Thanks." He said before he went out.

I placed the book I was holding back into the shelf.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I went ahead and saw a door which has the words "Laboratory" on it. Taking Ley's advice, I knocked at the door gently.

"Come in!" A girl voice said, probably Mari.

I went in and I saw the lab. I was surprised, not because that there are many chemicals and apparatuses that are neatly placed in the shelves but because the working area was topsy-turvy. It was like it was hit by a tornado, then some tsunami, struck by thunder and hit by an earthquake. Not just a simple earthquake but it looks like the working area was the epicenter of the earthquake. To put it simply, there are a lot of post-it notes that are posted on a white board. Also, there are crumpled papers on the bin and on the floor, which was almost covered because of the mess. There are also many papers on the desk with lots of complex equations when I looked at it. Also, some chemicals were spilled on the floor. Some of these chemicals are corrosive, since there are holes on the floor and on the desk. Well, the hole wasn't big but it is big enough that you can fit the widest part of the baseball in it. Then, I saw Mari, who was putting a blue chemical in a flask which holds a greenish mixture. After that, Mari turned around.

"Do you need something?" Mari asked after she removed her goggles.

"I don't need anything." I said "I was exploring the whole mansion."

"Then, feel free to go around the lab." Mari said "Just don't disturb me and don't break anything."

"Okay." I said

Mari went back to her work and I continued looking around, making sure that I don't break or bump into anything. After a while of exploring around the lab, I saw Sieghart carrying a box. Just then, he noticed that I was standing nearby.

"Hi there, Cross!" Sieghart said

"Hello, Master Sieghart." I said

"So, you're polite enough to call me with that." Sieghart said

"Well, you're six hundred years old and an immortal." I said "Also, there's nothing bad to it."

"At least you have some respect." Sieghart said "Unlike a typical red-head who is my ancestor."

I smiled after what I just heard.

"So, have you decided about the challenge I gave you?" Sieghart said

"Honestly, not yet." I said "But it has a high possibility that I will accept the challenge."

"Yes!" Sieghart said, almost dropping the box.

"Hey! Careful! You almost dropped it!" Mari said, angrily "The contents of the box are important!"

"Sorry." Sieghart said after being scolded.

He placed the box near Mari. Just then, I noticed that Sieghart was helping Mari. Well, it's obvious but that's not the point. Sieghart is known to be lazy, even in his days, but now he was helping a certain girl. I decided to leave them and I went exploring.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

I entered the mansion and saw Jin watching. He waved at me but I ignored him. My companion was following me as we both head towards Storage Room 3. It seems like nothing changed since we left for a while. Arme and Amy are still cooking when we passed by. I glanced at the time and it was 7:50. Ten minutes before breakfast. My companion was singing, like she always does.

'I hope that she will keep it down for a while.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I passed Storage Room 2 when I saw someone. There are two girls heading at my direction.

One of the girls had blue hair which ends at her shoulder. She also has light purple eyes, blue shirt, blue skirt that covers her knees, blue shoes and blue brooch. She holds a wand with a gem on one end and the other seemed to be modified like a sharp knife.

The other one has red, twin tail hair which reaches her waist. She has dark purple eyes, red chest plate which has a red shirt underneath it. Red skirt that was also as long as the other girl has. She also has red shoes, red brooch and a dark red cape. She has a fan in her hands.

Wait a minute. These girls weren't on the information the leader gave me. Maybe they're intruders.

'There's only one way to find out.' I thought

I hid behind the door of the Storage Room 2 and waited for them to pass by.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

We have just passed the Storage Room 2. Just then, I noticed something was not alright. The door was opened slightly. I continued to walk towards Storage Room 3.

'I'm sure that there was someone behind the door.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I let the girls pass by. When they are about a meter away from me, I opened the door and quickly rushed towards them, my sticks are already at my hand. I attacked, aiming for the red haired girl. Still, she didn't notice me, or that's what I thought.

"Suzaku!" She said

A gold phoenix suddenly appeared and blocked my attack. I pulled out and made a step backward, ready for another attack.

"Who are you?" I aksed

"Who am I?" the red girl said "I should be the one asking you that question!"

"Don't change the topic!" I said "Name yourself, intruder!"

"Intruder?" she said "You're going to be my pet's food tonight!"

"Calm down, Scarlet!" the blue haired girl said

"I won't!" Scarlet said "This is an insult!"

'So she's Scarlet.' I thought

"You're going to think about what you've said in the dungeons." I said

"Why you…" Scarlet said

I can see that the blue-haired girl was sighing.

"Sapphire, step back and I'll handle this insulting boy." Scarlet said

The blue-haired girl, Sapphire, stepped back five times before she sighed. I can see that she doesn't like what's happening but someone who was not in the Chase entering the Grand Chase mansion was considered as a trespasser.

"Bring it on." I said

"You're pretty confident." Scarlet said "But we'll see after this! Suzaku, Crimson Curtain!"

I stood still while her phoenix went around me. Then, it went upwards in a spiral patter, leaving a trail of flames. The flames were used to burn someone, but not in my case. My clothes are fire-proof so I don't need to worry about anything. As soon as the flames extinguished, I stood like nothing happened. I saw a shocked Scarlet, not believing what she saw. I smiled a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet's POV<em>

"What?" I said

He should be turned into ashes by now, but he's standing there! Even his clothes were unharmed.

"Your pet should train more." The guy said "It's just like nothing happened."

"Why you…" I said "You're going to get it! Rise from the…"

"Wait!" I heard "Stop it, Scarlet and Cross!"

'Cross?' I thought 'Is that his name?'

I turned around to see a guy with a dark blue hair coming towards us. It was Ronan.

"What's going on with you two?" Ronan said

"Well, we have a visitor." Cross said "Or should I say an intruder."

"This insulting boy said that I'm an intruder." I said "You're the trespasser! Do you even know where we are?"

"At the first floor of the Grand Chase mansion, near the storage rooms." He said

"Then you should know that you shouldn't be here!" I said

"Wait! This is just a misunderstanding!" Ronan said

"What are you saying?" I said to Ronan

"He's Cross, he became a Grand Chase member a few days ago." Ronan said

Another boy Grand Chase member? Great, just great.

"Cross, she's Scarlet and her twin sister is Sapphire." Ronan said while pointing to me and to my sister "They're also members of the Grand Chase."

He is silent for a while. I think he saw his mistake and I can tell that he's going to apologize. Well, I'm not accepting an apology from an insulting boy.

"I'm leaving." I said

I went pass Cross and I shot a glare at him before I completely leave the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I felt sorry for what happened. It was my fault but since that girl was ignorant, she won't be accepting any apology.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Her twin sister, Sapphire, said

"I should be the one who must apologize." I said "I thought you were intruders."

"It's okay." Sapphire said "You just joined the Chase and we're not even here at that time."

"I'm still sorry." I said

"Anyway, nice meeting you." Sapphire said

"Nice meeting you too." I said

"Cross, I want to tell you that there are other members of the Grand Chase." Ronan said "Don't worry about intruders since they can't get inside safely because of Arme's magic."

"You should've said it earlier." I said

"Sorry. It just slipped out of my mind." Ronan said

"BREAKFAST IS READY, EVERYONE!" Amy said with her Cleo.

"Let's go." Ronan said

We followed Ronan who went to the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>Third person view<em>

All of the Grand Chase assembled at the dining room. Arme and Amy prepared everything while the others chat or stayed silent. After a while, the food was ready and everybody ate. It was a yummy breakfast. After that, Scarlet went somewhere, avoiding Sieghart on the way out.

"What's wrong with her?" Cross asked Jin

"You mean Scarlet?" Jin said "She hates boys."

"Oh." Cross said

Everyone went into their business as Cross went into the lobby to have some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of Chapter!<strong>

**Cross: With two new OCs.**

**Sapphire: It's kinda fun.**

**Scarlet: Not.**

**Me: Anyway, you should have noticed about the fast update but I doubt about that when vacation ends. School starts at June 6.**

**Cross: Isn't it a bit early?**

**Me: Don't ask me.**

**Sapphire: Just don't forget to update, even thought things will get slow.**

**Me: Yeah. I still have to finish my other stories.**

**Scarlet: Then finish them already before the vacation ends!**

**Me: I'm trying!**

**Sapphire: Anyway, review.**

**Note:**

**1. The mansion was big but I don't think this chapter was enough to explain how big. Maybe I'll just give you the map formed with dashes and everything else? I think it was called ASCII art, tell me if I'm wrong.**

**2. Why Cross wasn't burned? You should have known it by now.**

**3. Two new OCs are joining. To their author, please tell me if I gave the right descriptions. Also, tell me I'm doing it right with their attitudes. You can also tell me what you think about the chapter XD.**


	6. The Hunt in Partusay's Sea

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Cross: May I ask you something?**

**Me: What is it?**

**Cross: Why do you keep writing at 12 midnight?**

**Me: Is there a problem in it?**

**Cross: Two to be exact. One, you unconsciously type the wrong word, which will make you spend more time in correcting. And two, as I said, you consume more time.**

**Me: So what if I consume time in checking?**

**Cross: That means you'll update the story a little late than usual.**

**Me: -.-**

**Sapphire: Why don't you just type during the day?**

**Me: I'm busy reviewing for the college admission test.**

**Sapphire: When will the test happen? I thought that college tests are taken at November or December.**

**Me: Not this one. The test will be on August 6 if my memory serves me right.**

**Sapphire: August 6? Then you still have more than two months before the test.**

**Me: I don't want to risk it.**

**Scarlet: *clears throat* the chapter?**

**Me: Oh yeah. This chapter will be Cross' first mission but it's more like an errand to me.**

**Cross: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Disclaimer first!**

**Cross: *sigh***

**Sapphire: I'll do it.**

**Cross: Thanks.**

**Sapphire: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the OCs except Cross and Eli. Not to mention, Kungji Village and Mirage Dessert was hard, according to Silent Treecko.**

**Me: And I thought that I could do it alone -.-**

**Scarlet: Stupid.**

**Me: -.- On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch 6: The Hunt in Partusay's Sea<p>

_Mari's POV_

After the breakfast, I approached Cross, holding a paper in my hand.

"Cross!" I said as he looked around

I went near him and gave him the paper.

"This is for you." I said

"What's this?" He asked

"It's a mission requested by the knight master." I said "You must hunt these so I can make some antidote to replenish our stock."

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I read the paper's contents. It said that I needed ten purple seaweeds, five armors of the Red Lobster and one Partusay's ruby. Considering the last item needed, I know where I will find these items.

"I only need to hunt these items, right?" I asked

"You might need this too." Mari said

She gave me an Oxygen Mask but I noticed that something is different. I can see that this was not the Oxygen Mask that can be bought in stores. Then, Mari talked.

"I made that." She said, as if she can read my mind "This oxygen mask has specialized features that will let you talk with someone in the water."

Well, this will be useful.

"Do you need a partner in this mission?" Mari asked

"No, I don't need one." I said

Seriously, this was one really easy mission. Also, I like doing things myself.

"I must go now." I said

I went back to my room to get my travelling bag, which carries the things I need. After that, I am ready to go to Partusay's Sea.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet's POV<em>

I saw Cross going outside. He has a bag, which he placed on his bag with the bag's straps on his shoulder.

'That jerk…' I thought 'Where was he going now?'

I just ignored him and I just acted like I even didn't saw him. Then Sapphire came.

"Scarlet!" She said "Let's go and check the potential of the item we saw yesterday."

"Okay." I replied

Sapphire and I headed towards the Lab.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

Thanks to Mari's invention, which was built near the castle, I arrived at Partusay's Sea. I have already placed my Oxygen Mask on my mouth as I started hunting for items. Luckily, there are some purple seaweed nearby and two Red Lobsters.

'Here I go.' I thought

_Jin's POV_

I was training at Training Area 2 when suddenly, Ronan came.

"Do you know where Cross is?" Ronan said

"He's on a mission." I said "Why did you ask?"

"He has a package." Ronan said

"From who?" I asked

"It's from Eli." Ronan said "I'll be going."

Ronan went away and I continued my training.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

Man, I feel dizzy. That antidote shouldn't have side effects like Mari said but why do I feel dizzy?

'Maybe it's from the chemical that was accidentally poured on me.' I thought 'I think a good nap will do the trick.'

Then, Scarlet and Sapphire was on my sight. Scarlet ignored me while Sapphire greeted me. I just waved because I can't spit a word due to my condition. I continued my walk to my room.

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

I sat on my bed. I was thinking a lot of things, especially about Duel.

"Thinking about Duel again?" the grandark said

I just nodded. Suddenly, I heard a knock, obviously coming from the door. I approached the door and opened it.

"Hi Zero!" She said in a cheery voice

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

I was searching through the books when I found an interesting book that I haven't read yet.

'The Legends of Atum.' I thought 'Kinda interesting.'

I took the book and I sat at the nearest desk. After that, I opened the book.

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

I'm tired but I won't rest yet. Training Area 3, which was composed of lots of ring targets, is where I am now. Every kunai I throw hits its mark.

"Have you seen Dio?" A voice said

I looked around to see Ley.

"Nope." I said "Maybe he went to the town."

"Thanks." Ley said before teleporting

I threw another kunai, which landed on the center of the ring target.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

'Was it just my imagination?' I thought 'Or Cross felt something else.'

Every time I saw him, I felt something odd. The feeling tells me that Cross wasn't just an ordinary human with skills in fighting. I couldn't shake the thought but I managed after a while. I continued to walk back to the mansion, so I can have a rest.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I hit the lobster right at its neck with my stick. It fell right into the ground and after a few second, he wasn't moving an inch. I went near the lobster and grabbed its armor. I smiled because the armor wasn't damage.

'I just found the fifth armor.' I thought 'I already have ten seaweeds and five lobster armor so the only thing left was Partusay's Ruby. I continued searching, this time the target was Partusay. I continued walking, walking and walking.

"How dare you trespass in my sea!" I hear someone say

I looked around to search for the owner of the voice, it was Partusay.

"Do you have something to say for disobeying my rules?" the big statue said

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said "Rules? Screw those."

"Then prepare to die." He said

I just angered him, which I liked. I smiled and brought out my dual hammers, since my sticks won't be much of use in this fight. One problem is, these are a bit heavy but I trained to wield and use them without affecting my speed too much. I charged with my hammers at my right side. I smashed one of his feet with my hammer. It turned into pieces in no time as I continued my assault on his legs. After a minute, his legs were crushed and he can't use them anymore. He attacked with his trident and I blocked it my hammers. Suddenly, the trident was broken into two pieces. Both I and Partusay were shocked. Just then, Partusay received some attacks even though I'm just standing here, doing nothing. I caught a glimpse of a black blur and then the attacks stopped. I saw Partusay, who was completely beaten up.

"Thanks!" I said

"You're welcome." A feminine voice replied

I can sense that she left quickly. I approached Partusay and removed the ruby from his head. I placed it on my bag. I have collected all items so I must return back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

I was resting on the couch when someone appeared. It was Blade.

"Hello!" I said

"Hi!" She simply replied "So, we have a new member?"

"How did you know?" I asked

"I met someone wearing Mari's Oxygen Mask on my way back." She said "He's using two hammers."

Two hammers? I thought he had two sticks. Maybe he also has alternate jobs. Now that I remembered, he has three when Amy asked him.

"Brown hair?" I asked

She nodded.

"His name is Cross." I said "You'll get to know him more when he's around."

"Thanks for the info." She said and left

I continued resting on the couch with silence.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

I just finished reading the book. I've learned some of the legends heard in Atum and there was something that piqued my interest. There was this ancient weapon which was used by an old hero six hundred years ago.

'I wonder if it still exists.' I thought

_Ley's POV_

I was heading back to the mansion, after searching Dio which ended up in failure. On my way back, I met Cross. I waved at him and he waved back. It looks like Cross just finished his mission. Both of us walked, or levitate in my case, back to the mansion. Cross strikes a conversation with me on the way back.

"There's someone who helped me but I can't tell who." He said "She's a girl, judging at her voice, and she's pretty fast."

"You must be talking about Blade the Hedgehog." I said "Her job is dasher. She's also a Grand Chase member."

"Blade." He said "She's one fast fighter. I almost can't keep my eye on her."

"Well, she must have arrived at the mansion by now." I said "You can meet her when we reach the mansion."

"We're already here." Cross said

I was surprised that the mansion was just in front of us. I didn't really notice that until now. Talking to someone will really make time faster, somehow. We both entered the mansion and after that, we walked in different directions.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

'Now, I must meet with Blade.' I thought

Well, I didn't have to look for too long because when I took a step, she suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked at her and I wrote the details in my mind. She has red eyes, black fur, and red hair. She wears hoodie, faded jeans and black fingerless gloves. She also wears grey belt, black and red shoes, and red and black goggles which was at her forehead. I also noticed that she has sharp fangs.

"Hi, Cross." She said

So, she knows my name.

"Hello, Blade." I said

"So, you know my name after all." Blade said

"Ley just told me a while ago." I said

"So, have you met the other ones that you haven't seen when you came?" She asked

"I only met Sapphire and Scarlet a while ago." I said "Is there someone else I have to meet?"

"Well, there are still some who are currently busy with their missions." She said "But, you'll meet them someday."

"Yeah." I said

Then, I saw Scarlet going down the stairs.

"So, have you befriended Sapphire or Scarlet?" Blade said

Nice timing.

"I am not going to be friends with that impudent boy!" She shouted

Blade looked around and saw Scarlet who was already heading somewhere away from where Blade and I are.

"Did something happen before I came?" She asked

"Long story." I said

I sighed after that. Even though Scarlet hates boys, I just wish that she will accept my apology. But then, I thought that it will never happen unless she gets over her hatred to boys.

"Well, we still have lots of time before dinner starts." Blade said

"Okay, if you insist." I said

Both of us sat on the couch and I started telling her the story that happened earlier this morning.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

I was walking down the hall when I saw Scarlet with an angry look. I wanted to ask her about it but I decided that I should leave her alone. I continued walking until I reached the lobby. I saw Cross and Blade talking to each other. Then I realized that Blade and Cross must have met somewhere before, seeing that Blade hates humans and she only warms up if she really gets to know someone. Since that Cross is also a Grand Chase member, I have concluded that Blade will warm up and will likely approach him so that she will know Cross well.

I leaved the two alone and headed for the kitchen, hoping that nobody is there. Well, I want to eat Arme's cherry pie, even just a slice but in order to do that, you'll have to be fast and sneaky so that you won't be caught by Lass, who will be very angry by then. I smiled because no one was in the kitchen and I headed for the refrigerator. I opened the refrigerator and quickly saw my target, the cherry pie. I looked at my left, right and then upwards before I took a slice and quickly devouring it. I quickly grabbed a glass of water and I took a drink so that I won't choke. Arme can really cook delicious pies, especially cherry pie. No wonder Lass loves Arme's cherry pies. After that, I wiped my mouth so that there will be no evidence that I ate a slice of Lass' cherry pie. Then, I left the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

I am walking around the mansion. That talk with her was kinda bugging me off, but something tells me that it somehow felt right. Well, she just came from a mission in Xenia and I could see that she was excited when she came back. I went past Training Area Five when I heard Scarlet's angry voice.

"Take this!" I heard

I went closer and carefully peeped at the entrance. I can see that she was very angry and he was burning the dummies like they are someone. I sighed inwardly and left, seeing that she will be a lot angrier if she saw me watching her "training".

* * *

><p><em>Blade's POV<em>

It was already 6:30 when Cross was finished telling his story and introducing himself. That was one tough story, seeing that one mistake can lead into a major problem, especially if the girl will be Scarlet, who hates boys. Cross just sat there, doing nothing. I decided that I should turn the TV on so that I will have something to do before dinner. After a while, I heard a certain girl's voice.

"Hi, Blade!" she said

I turned around and saw a girl with a blue umbrella. I also noticed that Cross looked around and I could already tell that Cross hasn't met her yet. I smiled.

"Hello, Aira." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *snoring*<strong>

**Cross: Will someone wake him up?**

**Eli: I'll do it!**

**Eli pinches my ear and I woke up, holding to my precious ear.**

**Me: Ouch! What was that for?**

**Blade: For waking you up.**

**Me: Gee, thanks.**

**Eli: You're welcome~!**

**Me: -.-**

**Blade: Since you gave them a cliffhanger, you better update the next one ASAP.**

**Me: I'll be working on it tomorrow morning.**

**Blade: Which tomorrow morning? I'd like to say that it was already dawn.**

**Me: (looks outside) You're right. I'll go and take a nap so that I can work on the next one.**

**Cross: Review!**

**Notes:**

**1. Sometimes, Cross provokes his enemies, which he always liked.**

**2. Cross' 2****nd**** job, Crusher, uses two hammers which he used against Partusay in this chapter.**

**3. To Blade's author, tell me if the classifications were right. Also, leave a comment if there is something that you want to point out to me.**

**4. If there are any errors, typo, grammar and everything else, just let me know so that I could correct them.**


	7. Because of Cherry Pie

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Cross: Finally! You typed it during the day!**

**Me: And?**

**Cross: I just felt relieved.**

**Me: Anyway, this was supposed to be a side story but since it will introduce an OC, which I assume that you already know who it is, this chapter will be a normal chapter.**

**Eli: They know who, alright.**

**Aira: May I know who will be the next OC introduced~?**

**Me: You should know it too.**

**Aira: Come on.**

**Cross: Hint. Read the very last line on the previous chapter. Not the ones which are on bold.**

**Aira: (Went back to previous chapter and reads the very last line of the story.) Ohh~**

**Me: Say, who will do the disclaimer?**

**Cross: Well, if no one will do it, I'll do it.**

**Eli: I'll do it today.**

**Cross: Thanks. Now do it.**

**Eli: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the OCs except Cross and me. Also, I gave Cross a… (muffled by Cross.)**

**Cross: Shh… No spoilers!**

**Me: Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7: Because of Cherry Pie<p>

_Cross' POV_

"Hello, Aira." Blade said

I saw a girl with hair colored sky blue and blue eyes. She wears white overalls and she is carrying a blue umbrella.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Oh, I forgot." Blade said "She's Aira, a water mage."

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

There was a boy with brown hair beside Blade. I tried to ask his name but I was cut off by Blade.

"Aira, he's Cross." She said, pointing to the brown-haired guy

"Hello, Cross." I said, waving back at him shyly

"Hello, Aira." He said "You don't have to be shy."

"O-okay." I said

"You know, you're cute." Cross said

I blushed after hearing what Cross said.

"Well, well." Blade said "That was the first impression she got from the other Chasers."

"Thanks." I said

"Anyway, nice meeting you." He said

"Nice meeting you too." I said

After that I heard Amy's loud voice saying that dinner is ready. The three of us headed towards the kitchen together. We have arrived and everything was ready. The only thing needed is the remaining members to come.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

After a while, everyone gathered around the table and dinner was served. Elesis ate her food hungrily while the others ate their food in a mannered way. After the dinner, Ronan gave a package to Cross.

"What's this?" Cross said

"A package from Eli." Ronan said

Cross opened it and right after he opened, something leaped at him and licked him at his face.

"Hey!" Cross said "Stop it, Maggie."

"An anteater?" Arme said

"Yeah. Eli gave me this pet as a gift since I am thirteen." Cross said "Since then, it grew attached to me."

"Maybe that's why Eli had sent it to you." Amy said "Maybe it misses you~."

"I guess so." Cross said and he placed his pet down, letting it roam around.

Then, Lass approached the refrigerator, only to have found something.

"WHO TOOK A SLICE OUT OF MY CHERRY PIE WITHOUT PERMISSION?" Lass shouted angrily

Everyone was disturbed by Lass' shouting. Some of them are shaking in fear, seeing that no one wants to see Lass angry because of cherry pie.

"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER ME?" Lass shouted

"Calm down, Lass." Arme said, approaching the slasher

"I WON'T UNTIL I FIND THE CULPRIT!" Lass said as he approached everyone

He inspected everyone and he saw that no one is suspicious.

"WHO TOOK A SLICE OUT OF MY CHERRY PIE?" Lass shouted

"Calm down!" Sieghart said "We'll approach this nice and easy."

"I'M GOING FOR THE HARD WAY!" Lass said as he took out many kunai with explosive tags.

"Uh oh." Sieghart said

"Not that." Ryan said

"RUN!" Elesis said

"TOO LATE!" Lass shouted

"Stop!" Cross said and approached Lass

After a second, a loud explosion was heard. After a while, everyone recovered and saw that the kitchen wasn't damaged. They all looked were Lass was before and they saw Cross holding Lass' arm to prevent more damage. They also noticed that there is some dirt on the floor where Cross is.

"What happened?" Aira, Blade, Sapphire and Scarlet asked together

"We'll get later on the explanation." Cross said

"WHO TOOK A SLICE OF MY CHERRY PIE?" Lass said

"Simple." Cross said "It's Elesis."

Everyone except Cross looked at Elesis.

"What?" Elesis defended "I didn't take his cherry pie!"

"Don't lie!" Cross said

"I'm not lying!" Elesis said

"Cross, what makes you think that Elesis took it?" Aira asked

"First, Elesis was the only one who entered the kitchen since I came." Cross said "Second, when I was talking to Blade, I sensed Elesis who was rummaging the refrigerator. Then she took out a slice of something which I can't tell until now."

"You're the liar!" Elesis said "Even though I took a slice, it was a slice of pizza, not cherry pie!"

"By the way, I placed a poison at Lass' cherry pie after I came." Cross said

Suddenly, Elesis started coughing and she was trying to get the cherry pie out, even though she already ate it.

"Give me an antidote, quick!" Elesis said

Because of this, she earned glares from everyone except Cross, who laughed.

"Elesis…" everyone except Cross said

"What?" She said

"Fooled ya." Cross said "What makes you think that I'll put some poison on someone's food without a good reason? Also, after I came, Blade and I were talking to each other and we ended the conversation when it's dinner time. There's no way I could've done something else. Use your head."

"Why you…" Elesis said

Suddenly, she felt the unnerving atmosphere and she turned around. She saw Lass but not too long as Lass hit Elesis at the neck. Lass carried Elesis and he went outside. Everyone followed except Dio, Zero, Ley and Aira.

When Cross and the other reached outside, they saw Elesis was tied up to a nearby apple tree and Lass was setting traps near it.

"Hey!" Ryan said "That's my apple tree!"

"Who cares?" Lass said coldly

"You're hurting it!" Ryan said, overacting

"No, I'm not." Lass said "I'm just requesting this tree to hold Elesis for three days and three nights."

Then, Elesis woke up. She noticed that she was tied and she can't break free.

"Hey!" Elesis said "Untie me!"

"No can do." Lass said "You'll be staying there for three straight days."

"What?" Elesis said "Are you kidding me? You're going to kill me because of hunger!"

"That's your punishment." Lass said "Also, no one can help you because there are traps around the tree."

"Let me go!" Elesis said "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Suddenly, a kunai appeared near Elesis head, barely touching the knight.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Lass said

Elesis quickly zippered her mouth and looked down in disappointment. Suddenly, Ryan was crying.

"Now, you're hurting it!" Ryan said

Ryan tried to approach the tree but he was stopped by Lire and Jin. Then, Lass threw another kunai at Elesis, which hit an apple that was falling and it was now stuck with the kunai near Elesis' head. Ryan mourned for his tree after that.

"Since I'm being nice, that apple will be your food for three days." Lass said and left.

"No!" Ryan said, crying "My tree!"

Everyone left and Lire dragged Ryan by grabbing his ear. Ronan was worried about Elesis but he can't help her. He just thought that it will be a lesson for her.

The day came and breakfast was served. Unfortunately, the dinning room can be seen from Elesis' position. Her mouth was watering while she watched them eat their bacon and eggs with some cherry pie, which Lass' gave them each. Lass smirked as he knew that Elesis will be watching. Elesis can't do anything about it and she took a nibble out of the apple.

Each day came and went as the third day came. It was already night when Arme and Amy was cooking dinner. Elesis can smell the scent that was going in the air because of their cooking. After a while, dinner was served. All of the Grand Chase came except Elesis, of course. Ronan looked to Lass before he stood up and opened the window. He threw a kunai to Elesis' bindings and it went loose, freeing Elesis.

"Come and we'll start dinner as soon as you came." Lass said

Elesis was excited and ran towards the entrance when suddenly, she was pricked.

"Oww!" Elesis shouted "My feet!"

"Oh, I forgot." Lass said "Watch out for traps."

Lass closed the window and he took a seat with the others.

"You're mean." Arme said

"That was part of her punishment." Lass said

After a while, Elesis came and she was covered with cuts and bruises. Arme healed hear and she sat at her corresponding chair. Her food was thrice than the others and there was some water nearby to ensure that she won't choke. After that, they all ate their food. Again, Elesis ate hers like he was a monster and the others ate theirs calmly. After that, Cross talked with Sieghart.

"Master Sieghart." Cross said

"What?" Sieghart said

"Wait a minute." Elesis said "When did you call gramps like that?"

"Anyway, I will accept your challenge." Cross said

Sieghart smiled.

"Tomorrow morning." Sieghart said "An hour after breakfast."

"Oh boy." Ronan said

"I'm going to inform the knight master, then." Ley said and teleported

"You sure?" Aira said "He was a tough one, mind you."

"Yeah." Cross said "I'm itching for a battle anyway."

"Your choice." Lass said

"This will be interesting." Dio said

After that, everyone went into their own business.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's the end of it.<strong>

**Cross: And I hope Elesis will learn her lesson.**

**Aira: I wonder what will happen in the battle. I can't wait.**

**Me: Oh yeah. That will be next chapter, which will be a side story.**

**Sapphire: Anyway, someone wanted to greet Cross.**

**Cross: Who?**

**Elesis enters the scene.**

**Elesis: Cross! You will pay for what you've done!**

**Cross: Uh oh.**

**Elesis was charging with her sword when suddenly, Maggie tripped her and she fell face first.**

**Elesis: Ouch.**

**Cross: Thanks Maggie.**

**Elesis gets up and looks at the anteater.**

**Elesis: Why you little…**

**Cross: Now, now Elesis.**

**Cross grabs Elesis by her shirt and he opens a window.**

**Cross: We'll settle this later.**

**Cross throws Elesis out through the window.**

**Sapphire: That was… something.**

**Aira: You could've let her out in a nicer way.**

**Cross: Sorry, she was getting annoying.**

**Maggie approaches Cross.**

**Cross: Are you okay there?**

**Maggie nods.**

**Cross: Good.**

**Me: Anyway, review.**

**Notes:**

**1. The anteater was Tomo in GCPH. Tomo was a reward in the event were you will plant trees and water them and/or fertilize. I don't now if the same method is also used in other servers to acquire this pet. I don't even know Tomo's alternate name in other servers.**

**2. As you can see, Cross accepted Sieghart's challenge. The fight will be next chapter.**

**3. To Aira's author, Solica, please leave a note if I used you OC according to what you prefer. Also, tell me the things I needed to change, if there is any.**


	8. Side Story: Sieghart VS Cross

**Me: Again, hello everyone.**

**Cross: So, you're posting the second side story?**

**Me: Yes. I forgot to mention that when the chapter will be a side story if the very first line, except the sentences that are on bold, will read like this: Ch. xx (Side Story): Chapter title.**

**Cross: I think they've noticed that.**

**Me: Well, just a reminder.**

**Sieghart: CROSS!**

**Cross: What?**

**Sieghart: I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! LET'S START THE BATTLE NOW!**

**Sieghart grabs Cross by his clothes.**

**Cross: Hey! Watch it!**

**Both Sieghart and Cross went out using the window.**

**Me: Wait! Who will do the disclaimer then? Come back here!**

**Blade: I will do it.**

**Me: Hey, thanks!**

**Blade: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the OCs except Cross, Eli and Maggie. Also, he will not own this Riolu toy from now on *smiles*.**

**Me: Hey! That's mine!**

**Blade: Catch me if you can!**

**Then, Blade disappeared.**

**Me: T.T No fair!**

**Blade comes back.**

**Blade: Here's the chapter!**

**Blade disappears again.**

**Me: Give me my Riolu toy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 (Side Story): Sieghart Vs Cross<p>

_Cross' POV_

I woke up and I checked the time. It was 6:30 and I was thankful that I was getting back to my normal routine. Just a few more days and maybe I can wake up at 6:00 hopefully. Again, I brushed my teeth and I arranged my looks before heading out for a walk. As I opened the door of my room, I saw Zero who was just getting out of his room. Zero's room was just in front of mine but then, I noticed that he gave me a cold stare before leaving. I just ignored it and I went outside through the balcony. Hopefully, they won't be angry because I didn't use the proper way to get out of the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

As I leave my room, I saw Cross standing at the balcony. Then, he jumped. I was a bit disturbed seeing that he could've used a proper way out but then, I ignored him. I just hoped that he won't land on Elesis' strawberry bush, which she cared so much.

"Hey, Dio!" Jin said "What's up?"

I turned around and faced him.

"Nothing." I said

"So, are you going to watch Cross' battle?" Jin said

"Why not?" I said "Besides, it's boring here and a good fight will help me with my boredom."

"Yeah." Jin said "I wonder why there isn't a single mission since last week."

"Beats me." I said

Both Jin and I went down the lobby, still speaking with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

I was trying to hit the apple on Ryan's tree. Of course I asked his permission and he agreed but he made me promise that I won't hit the tree itself. Of course I know that. I took aim at the apple, which was the one nearest to the ground, and I released. The arrow hits its mark and the apple was now on the ground with my arrow. Just then, Cross came by.

"Hey Lire!" Cross said "Can I have this apple?"

"Sure!" I shouted

"Thanks!" He said and he picked the apple.

After that, he went away while juggling the apple in his hands. I took aim at another apple, remembering that I can only hit three apples, and fired another shot. One more target and I'll leave.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

It's so boring in here. I just wish that it was already 9:00. I can't really wait for the fight to happen. But until then, I still have an hour before breakfast. I yawned, trying to get a nap when suddenly, red came and asked something.

"Do you know who just watered my strawberry bush?" Elesis said

"No." I said "Ask the others."

She went away and again, I tried to go to sleep. But then, Blade came, holding a potion.

"For you." She said before she left

There was a note attached to it. This potion was obviously made by Mari and the note says that I should try this and tell her the effects. There is also some side note that I shouldn't worry since the effects will be gone thirty minutes after I drink it. I didn't argue and I drink the potion. It didn't took a while when I felt a little stronger. Also, I had the sudden urge to fight someone or just kill some monsters. I can't stop the urge and I decided that I should kill some time at Training Area Five.

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

After I watered Elesis' plant, I decided that I should take a walk in town. The sun hasn't appeared yet and most people are preparing for something. It was a fun walk until I met Arme, who was holding some groceries.

"Hello Aira!" Arme said

"Hi Arme~!" I said "Can I help you with that?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." She said

I took half of her load as we went back to the mansion. While walking, I asked her something.

"Will Cross be alright even though he will be fighting Master Sieghart?" I said

"No one actually knows if he will be safe or not." Arme said "You see, Cross has some good defenses."

"Oh." I said

"Not only that, I've got this feeling that he wasn't taking the battle seriously during the test battle." Arme said

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Well, I can see that he didn't break a sweat in fighting Lass." Arme said "Also, he said before that he was trained to ambush a group, to spy someone, and to protect his clan. That way, he must've been seriously trained."

"Can be." I said "It makes me somewhat excited to see him in action."

"Now that you mentioned it, you weren't here when the test battle was conducted." Arme said

I gave her a nod.

"Well, this will be your chance." Arme said "And I think this time, he will take it seriously."

"Yeah. Fighting an immortal was never easy." I said, reflecting on my own experience

We walked and walked until we have reached the mansion. We went our separate ways as I sat on the couch while Arme went to the kitchen. Just then, I saw Master Sieghart, who was tired.

'I wonder what happened.' I thought 'Master Sieghart hates it when he gets tired.'

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

Thirty minutes have passed and I was very tired. I really hate training. I'll put a mental note that I won't drink that potion again, ever. I saw Aira sitting on the couch but I didn't mind her as I sat lazily on the couch. Then, I lay myself on the couch and closed my eyes, hoping to get a quick nap.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

While Sieghart takes a nap, Cross arrives at the scene, with something on his hands. He saw Aira and Sieghart, who was asleep.

"Hi Cross!" Aira said cheerfully

"Hello." Cross said

"What are you holding?" Aira asked

"This?" Cross said, pointing to the paper bag that he was holding. "These are some pet food for my pet."

"Oh." Aira said

Cross went back to his room. Meanwhile, Dio and Jin enter the lobby and both of them saw Aira, who was now watching the television.

"Morning, Aira." Jin said

"Good Morning, Jin." Aira said

Then, Amy came.

"Good morning Jin~!" Amy said, cheerfully

"Good morning too!" Jin said

"Good morning to you too, Dio." Amy said

"Same with you." He said

The Sistina went into the kitchen while Dio and Jin join Aira while waiting for the food. Elesis came after a while and joined the group of TV watchers. Zero happen to pass by and Aira gave him a morning greet and Zero also gave her one. When Zero left, Cross came back with his pet. The twosome went somewhere while Ley came and watched with the others. Time goes by and the Siren announces that it was breakfast time and everyone quickly approaches the table. They had a good breakfast and after that everyone went into their business. An hour came and went as all of them have now assembled in the arena where the Defender and the Prime Knight will have a battle. The Knight Master came into the scene and watched the two fighters that are getting in position.

"Please choose the weapon that you'll be using." The Knight Master said

Sieghart grabbed his Executioner.

"I'll use this one." Sieghart said

"Are you crazy, old man?" Elesis said "You might kill Cross with that!"

Ronan calmed Elesis while Cross brought out two hammers.

"Then I'll use these." Cross said

"Hammers?" Arme said "I thought he uses sticks."

"Arme, remember that Cross has three job classifications." Jin said "That's why there is a possibility that he'll have more than one weapon."

"Anyway, what job is that?" Sieghart asked

"Crusher." Cross simply said

"Arme, if you please." The Knight Master said

Arme nodded and casts a spell around them. After that, the Knight Master announced to begin.

"You can attack first." Sieghart said

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"Okay." I said

I prepared the hammers for the attack. I charged, pounding him. He blocked my hammer with his Executioner. Then, I made an uppercut strike with my other hammer. Just then, he blocked it with a smaller sword that was separated from the big sword.

'Executioner.' I thought 'A big sword which can be separated into two, Sol and Luna.'

I knew that this will be a hard one, so I decided to take it seriously. I charged, holding my hammers tightly. He didn't notice that the last second, I quickly changed direction, confusing the warrior who thought it was a frontal assault. When I was behind him, I used the hammers to do two powerful uppercuts; the second uppercut sends Sieghart into the air. I jumped to follow Sieghart and when I was near him, I delivered the third uppercut before raising my hammer and I shouted "Ground Smash!" before pounding him and sending him to the ground. I knew that I should've heard some bones cracking at this point due to the impact but this was not the case. At the last second, he managed to block it before we both land on the ground.

"Not bad." I said

"It's quite a surprise that you can still move in a quick pace even though those hammers are heavy." He said

"Thanks." I said "It takes a lot of training to wield these and not affecting my speed too much."

"Then, time to take it seriously." Sieghart said

He pushed me using his Executioner. I managed to keep my balance but I was sent away by a few feet. When I regained control, he was nowhere to be seen. Just then, a shout confirmed his presence.

"Highlander Assault!" Sieghart said

He was behind me. I turned around and blocked the attack. The next thing surprised me though. He slid beneath me and quickly slashes me three times. Luckily, my earth armor was still with me and the damage was minimal.

"This is interesting." Mari said, taking some notes

I ignored her quickly as a powerful slash heads towards me. I quickly blocked it with two of my hammers. Just then, I realized my mistake when I felt a sword which has sliced through my armor. I forgot that he can separate the Executioner. The armor was a bit damaged but I can still use it.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

Tsk. That armor was tough. I still can't remove it from him. But there is already some damage on his armor so his armor won't last long. It's time to remove that armor. I charged and I separated my Executioner into two while doing so. I made a horizontal cut with Sol, which he blocked with two of his hammers.

'Another mistake.' I thought

With Luna, I made a vertical slice. Just then, I saw him smirk. I wondered why but it was quickly answered by dropping his weapon to the ground and he dodged my incoming attack. What surprised me is he jumped on top of Sol and he gave me a kick which landed on my face. I staggered a bit and doing so, he quickly picked his weapon.

"Never seen that coming." I said

He smiled.

"Well, that's what we call "The Element of Surprise"." He said, putting emphasis on the last four words.

I smiled. He can still speak with those words, eh. I will make him swallow those words after this fight. I charged, holding the Executioner. When I was close to him, I sliced diagonally forward, which he blocked. I pulled my Executioner and I separated it into two. I used Sol to slice him, which he blocked with two hammers. I attacked with Luna and he accepted the blow. The armor was taking the blow but I can see that the armor won't last long. Suddenly, he pushed my Sol and I pushed back. We were struggling to push one another. I kicked him and my target was his gut but he blocked it with his foot. He suddenly pushed me and I lost balance. He gave me two powerful pounds before I counterattacked with an attack of my own.

"Soul Edge!" I shouted

He was hit by the attack. Although he had easily recovered from the attack, his armor was slowly breaking. Then, the armor falls into the ground as dirt.

'Finally.' I thought

He didn't seem to be worried though. He looked like excited right now. He charged, holding his hammer. I noticed that he became faster but that didn't surprised me.

"Hammer Throw!" He shouted

He threw his hammers which I blocked with my Executioner. The hammers went past me but then, I noticed that Cross disappeared. Just then, I realized something but it was too late.

"Die." He said from behind

He hammered me at my sides and I was thrown across the field. Man, that was powerful and my sides are aching. I won't die from the impact of course but that power could break someone's bones. I stood up and I felt pain but I can still move, though.

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

That strike that Cross just used was powerful. If Sieghart wasn't an immortal, I don't know what will happen to him.

"That attack was something." Jin commented

"Good thing Master Sieghart was an immortal." Lire added

"Yeah." I agreed

The fight continues as Master Sieghart attacks Cross with one powerful slice, which Cross blocked with two hammers. Then, he kicked Master Sieghart, who punched Cross in return. Just then, Cross disappeared.

"What the…" Dio said

He appeared behind Master Sieghart but Sieghart was too late to realize.

"Stun Strike!" He shouted

He strikes Master Sieghart's neck with the handle of his hammer.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

'Success.' I thought

He won't be able to move for five seconds. That will be enough for me to perform another powerful attack. I backed off and Sieghart noticed that he can't move.

"What's this?" Sieghart said

I ignored him. I was getting ready for my next attack.

"Ground Shaker!" I shouted

I raised my hammers over my head and in one swift motion, I pounded the ground, sending huge energy while at it. Then, an earthquake came. I was unaffected by this but surely, Sieghart was taking damage while he struggles to keep his balance. Just then, the earthquake stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

The earthquake stopped. But then, I noticed that Cross was missing. I looked left, right, above and behind me but there was still no sign of him.

'Wait a minute.' I thought 'I forgot to check one spot.'

But it was too late as a hand grabbed my foot and dragged me towards the ground. I swear that I have dirt in my mouth. Just then, Cross dug out using a hole and he appeared in front of me.

"Nice trick." I said

"Thank you." He said

"Now then, how about you try this!" I said

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

He shouted, sending some kind of energy around him. Just then, there was a crater in front of me with Master Sieghart at the center of it. Not only that, he was covered by a dark aura and his eyes are pure white.

"No, not that!" Ronan said

"Cross, get out of there!" Elesis said

I paid no attention as he shouted and he spins his sword.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

Oh no. Cross will die from that attack.

"Stop!" I shouted

"Unlimited Blade!" Master Sieghart shouted

I was too late. Master Sieghart furiously slashes Cross' body. When he landed, he summoned multiple swords, which hit Cross. After the smoke cleared, we saw the lifeless body of Cross, or so we have thought. That lifeless body was just a dummy made of earth. Just then, Cross appeared out of nowhere and he summoned two very big hammers made of some kind of energy.

"Crushing Hammer!" He shouted

He hammered Master Sieghart with the very big hammers. Sieghart blocked the hammers but he was like a nail being hammered into the ground. After a while, Cross stopped. Master Sieghart's head, hands, and his Executioner are the only things visible until he shouted, sending waves of energy around him and creating a crater, letting him free from his "prison". After that, Master Sieghart depleted his rage and he returned to normal. Just then, the Knight Master moved forward.

"Stop!" she said "This fight will get dangerous if we will continue it."

Well, she has a point.

"Okay." Cross said

"Fine with me." Sieghart said "But it was one nice fight, thanks to you."

Both of them shake hands before approaching us.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

All of the Grand Chasers went back to the mansion. Cross and Sieghart went into their respective rooms while the others are on their business. Zero went into Training Area One, Dio and Jin are sparring, Arme and Amy are doing the laundry, Lire and Ronan are reading books, Ley was at the town while Lass was on the mansion's roof and Elesis was at the gym. Sieghart was tired and he decided to sleep while Cross watches Dio and Jin sparring. Maggie joins him as Cross gives the pet some pet food, which the anteater liked. The next hours were just normal for them and when dinner came, they all have a nice dinner and after that, they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's it.<strong>

**Blade comes then disappears.**

**Me: Anyway, I really liked the events this week for GCPH. Jin ST and Gacha Roboneko, but then, I can't acquire this pet because I am short in money.**

**Again, Blade comes by then disappears, still holding the Riolu toy.**

**Me: I also forgot to say that it will be Zero X Aira in this story. I have read a review, which made me laugh… a lot. XD**

**Blade comes and disappears with the toy.**

**Me: Also, if Blade will not return my Riolu toy in ten seconds, the next chapter will be about her and I will make sure that the chapter will embarrass her. *smirks***

**Suddenly, my Riolu toy was placed on the desk.**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, review!**

**Notes:**

**1. Sistina was Amy's fourth job and Siren was Amy's 3****rd**** job in GCPH. Also, Executioner was Sieghart's 4****th**** Job weapon in GCPH.**

**2. This time, Ground Smash was improved, isn't it? Well the uppercuts that I am trying to say was like when you use Sieghart's 3****rd**** job, which is Ares(GCPH)/Duelist(NAGC), when you are jumping with that job and pressed up then z, get it?**

**3. Like Arme said, Cross wasn't serious back at the test battle and I hope you can see that because of the fight with Sieghart, which Cross took seriously.**

**Eli: Trivia!**

**Me: Sieghart was from the words "Siege Heart". It was commonly used as a name for characters that have skills in fighting.**

**Cross: And I think everybody knows that.**

**Me: Gee, it was just a trivia…**

**Eli: See you soon!**


	9. Boredom Out, Missions In!

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Cross: You said that we will meet next Saturday. Why call us now?**

**Me: I got bored and decided to write the next story.**

**Eli: Anyway, when will I appear?**

**Cross: You won't if you keep on yapping at me! *smiles***

**Eli: Hey! What's that for? Do you want to be killed by my…**

**Cross cuts her off.**

**Cross: See? You won't even keep your mouth shut.**

**Eli: Meanie…**

**Cross: *whispers* Just don't listen to her.**

**Blade comes into the scene.**

**Blade: Hello guys.**

**Cross: Hi.**

**Me: And good morning to you!**

**Blade: So, what's next?**

**Me: The chapter, that's what's next.**

**Cross: Yeah.**

**Me: Say, who will do the disclaimer. Not me, of course.**

**Cross: I'll just do it. I don't want a certain girl to speak.**

**Eli: Now what did you say?**

**Cross: Now, now. Just shut up so that you will appear in the story.**

**Eli: T~T**

**Cross: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the OCs except me, Eli, and Maggie. Eli does own a…**

**Me: Hey! Here's the chapter! =D**

* * *

><p>Ch. 9: Boredom out, Missions in!<p>

_Third Person View_

The day starts for everyone as a complete mess. It's because that someone ate some bread and bread crumbs are scattered on the floor. The mess started from the kitchen until it reached the rooms.

"One guess." Lire said

"ELESIS!" All of them shouted

"Obviously." Cross added

But then, Elesis was nowhere to be found. Some of them sighed while Amy grabbed a broom and she cleaned the mess. After that, all of them scattered and went into their own business. After an hour and a half, Cross heads to the lobby with his pet. Just then, a humanoid gray wolf entered the mansion.

"Whoa." Cross said "Who are you?"

"Hmm?" the wolf asked "Have I seen you before?"

"No, I think." Cross said

The blue-eyed wolf wears black t-shirt, black jeans, and a chain necklace which has the miniature of the Great Britain Flag. Just then, Blade appeared and hugged the wolf.

"Nate!" She said

"Why, hello Blade." Nate said

Cross just stares them. Cross decided to sit down and he opens the TV. After a while of talking, Blade introduced Cross to Nate and Nate to Cross. After that, both of them shake hands and Nate left. Blade joined Cross on watching the TV and a minute after, Zero and Aira came. Blade looked around and she noticed that they are both holding hands. Aira noticed Blade and she quickly broke free from holding Zero's hand. Blade just ignored them and she continued to watch the TV. After thirty minutes, breakfast was served. All of them had a hearty breakfast. After the breakfast was finished, everyone went into their own way and they all have different businesses.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

'Another day of boredom.' I thought to myself

It's just like a routine. After I eat breakfast, I'll go to the couch to have some nap or go to the lab to help Mari. Since Mari will be helping Sapphire with something, I decided to take a nap instead. Well, red came and went without asking something. The purple magician also came by, holding her staff for some reason. Just then, the indigo knight came by with his sword.

'I wonder why they have their weapons.' I thought

The thought was quickly removed from my head as I felt my drowsiness took over me and I unconsciously slept.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

Ten minutes have passed since breakfast and Arme decided to help Sapphire and Mari while Ronan will spar with Elesis. The thought of the two knights sparring was something I mustn't miss. Some of us were already in the Training Area 7. The only ones that aren't one in the area were Arme, Sapphire, Mari, Lass, Zero, Dio. The first three are in Mari's Lab. Well, Lass was watching, but on the roof of the mansion. Zero and Dio must have been training in one of the seven training areas that are left unoccupied. Just then, I realized that the spar has begun with the sound of metal.

"Take this!" Elesis said

Elesis charges forward and attempts to slash Ronan. Ronan blocked it with his sword.

"Good." Elesis said

"Thanks." Ronan said

I was going to comment their actions, but I was interrupted by a sound.

"Emergency Meeting! Everyone, get into the meeting room as soon as possible." The voice said

It was probably the Knight Master. All of us, except Elesis and Ronan, stood up. We hurriedly went into the said room. When we arrived, Sieghart was already there, sitting with an expression that was somewhat happy. I asked myself why but then I was ordered to sit down. Then, Zero and Dio came and took their seats. A minute later, Arme, Mari and Sapphire came but they are dirty.

"What happened?" The Knight Master asked

"We're experimenting on a potentially great potion but somehow, the experiment exploded after we added a catalyst." Mari said

"Okay." The Knight Master said "Aira, please clean them."

"Sure~!" Aira said

Suddenly, the trio were bathed in water. I can see that Mari was a bit annoyed but she let it go by. Then, Aira chanted something I don't understand. In a matter of seconds, they are dry.

"Now, take a seat." Knight Master said

The three of them followed the Knight Master's orders.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

"I have all of you called here because there are missions." Knight Master said

"Finally!" Sieghart said

"That's good." Dio said

"Anyway, I will separate you into five groups to investigate these five areas." Knight Master said

"So, where are these five areas?" Ronan asked

"First, there have been reports that Gaikoz was at it again." Knight Master said

"You mean they're raiding towns?" Elesis said

"Yes. So, I want Nate, Blade, Lire and Lass to investigate on the situation." Knight Master said

"Okay." Nate said

Blade agreed.

"Sure." Lire said

"Understood." Mari said

"Next, according to scouts, monsters are on the loose in Kaze'Aze's Castle." Knight Master said "So, Zero, Mari, Ryan and Scarlet, all of you should investigate what enraged the monsters."

All of them nodded.

"At the Temple of Destruction, there have been reports that Astaroth has been spotted there." Knight Master said

"What?" All of them except Cross, Sapphire, Scarlet, Aira, Blade and Nate said

"You heard right." Knight Master said "So, Elesis, Sieghart, Amy and Jin will go there and check if it's true."

"I will beat that Astaroth when I meet him." Elesis said

"That will be later, if you see him." Ronan said

"Next, the dwarven capital's king asked for some of you to come." Knight Master said "So, Arme, Ronan, Aira and Sapphire will go and meet him."

The three gave a nod.

"Finally, there are reports that the Sand King has taken a precious item." Knight Master said "So, Dio, Ley and Cross will go there."

"Understood." Cross said

"By the way, Dante will meet you at the Mirage Desert to help you out." Knight Master said

"Dante?" Cross asked "You mean the gray-haired guy that can absorb life?"

Everyone looked at Cross.

"You know my brother?" Amy asked

"Brother?" Cross asked "Dante is your brother?"

"Why, yes!" Amy said

"Back at the question," Elesis said "You know Dante?"

"Yes." Cross said "I'm the one who apprehended him."

"WHAT?" All of them said

"How did that happen?" Amy asked

"That story will be later." Cross said "Right now, we have some missions to do."

"Cross is right." Knight Master said "The places must be immediately investigated. Prepare for departure and go to your designated places, ASAP."

"Roger!" All of them said

"Dismiss." Knight Master said

After that, they left the room silently. All of them prepared for their upcoming task and everyone met in the place where Mari's machine was installed. This machine will take them everywhere they want, as long as they have visited the place. Each group stepped inside the machine and they have been teleported to where they are assigned.

* * *

><p><em>Nate's POV<em>

We are now in front of our destination, Gaikoz Castle. All of us checked the outside of the castle but there is nothing out of the ordinary. Just then, Ghost Swordsmen and Ghost Riflemen came and spotted us.

"Get ready, guys." Lire said

"Always." I said

Then, we charged into the swarm of enemies.

* * *

><p><em>Ryan's POV<em>

The entrance to KazeAze's Castle was just in front of us. Nothing suspicious, it seems. But then, monsters started attacking us. One thing that we noticed was they are covered with a black aura.

"Here they come!" I said

"Prepare to fight." Zero's Grandark said

"Suzaku!" Scarlet said and summoned the phoenix

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

Temple of Destruction… The last time we went here, I felt a dark aura. But it changed, somehow. Then, a lady came.

"Evilis!" Elesis said, already in her fighter's stance

"Wait! We don't want to fight." She said "Actually, we want to help you gather information. You must've heard that Astaroth came here, well that's true."

"Then, can we please know more information?" Jin said

"It'll be rude if we stay outside." Evilis said "Come inside."

"Thanks." Sieghart said

"At least we have been welcomed properly." Elesis said "I thought were going to barge in and fight our way through, like last time."

"Yeah. They could've just greeted us at the door, like today." Sieghart said "Isn't that right Red?"

"Shut up, gramps!" Elesis said

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

We have arrived at Thunder Hammer. The dwarves saw our presence and we are escorted to the king.

"Well, this is nice." Ronan said

"At least we don't have to fight." Sapphire said

"Yeah." Arme agreed

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

I was standing near a rock and Mirage Desert was just on sight when someone appeared near me. Well, not just someone else. I saw Dio, Ley and…

"Cross?" I asked

"Hello, Dante." Cross said

"Long time, no see, isn't it?" Dante said

"Yeah." Cross said

Cross approached me and he offered his right hand to shake with. I offered my right hand.

"Wait, Cross!" Ley said

Both of us shook hands and I can see the expressions of Ley and Dio. I released my grip and Cross noticed the two.

"What?" He said

"Aren't you dead by now?" Ley said

Cross smiled.

"Are you forgetting about my armor?" Cross said

Cross and I waited for the information to sink onto Ley and Dio. After a while, the two snapped out of thoughts when Cross spoke.

"Now, let's go and retrieve the stolen item." Cross said

"Yeah." I said

* * *

><p><em>Blade's POV<em>

"Grand Chase?" Gaikoz said

"Why are you raiding towns again?" Lire asked

"Again, this will be for everyone's future!" He said

"Enough of this!" Lass said "This conversation will get us nowhere."

"Right." Gaikoz said "Let's end this in a fight."

That was the signal for our assault. Everyone approached Gaikoz.

"Raven Walker!" Lass said

"Demi Shot!" Lire said

"Chaos Control!" I said

Nate continuously slashed Gaikoz while our attacks hit him hardly. After the attacks are finished, Gaikoz laid down on the ground, unconscious. We noticed that a key was near him. I took the key and showed it to the others.

"What is this?" I asked

"I've never seen that before." Lire said

"Me neither." Nate said

"Let's bring it back." Lass said "It seems that it has a powerful energy in it."

"Maybe this caused Gaikoz' sudden rebellion." I asked

"We don't know that yet." Lass said "Let's head back."

We retraced our steps back to the entrance.

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

We saw something interesting. There was a strange monster holding something.

"Who are you?" The monster asked

"We're da Grand Chase." Ryan said

"Yikes." The monster muttered

"It seems to be an Acolyte." Mari said

"Anyway, are you the one who caused this outrage in this castle?" Scarlet asked

"I'll never tell." The Acolyte said

"Then, you won't really tell it after we kill you." Zero said

"Eek!" The Acolyte said

Everyone charged at the Acolyte.

"Blood Gash." I said

"Rise from the Ashes!" Scarlet said

"Extinction." Mari said

"Phoenix Assault!" Ryan said

All attacks hit the poor Acolyte. Just before we know it, the monster was dead. Then, it dropped a key with a red gem.

"What's this?" I asked

"I don't know." Ryan said

"I'll analyze it back at the lab." Mari said, picking the key

Mari installed a portal so that we can use it to get back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

The target was in sight. We gave a shout and the Sand King turned around.

"Who are you?" It said

"We're the Grand Chase." Dio said "Give back the item you stole."

"Then take it from me!" The Sand King said

"I really hate to do this." Dante said

All of us charged.

"Critical Strike!" I said

"Black Space!" Dio said

"Gravity Ball!" Ley said

We attacked the giant bug while Dante went closer. Then, he grabbed the bug with his right hand, sucking its life. But then, the bug broke free and it left, leaving something shiny on the ground. It was a key with a round Sapphire on it.

"I think that's the item that was stolen." Ley said

"Then, we'll take it back." Dante said

"Then, let's go back to the mansion." I said

All of us retraced our steps.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

After thirty minutes have passed, all of them have returned and information was given to the Knight Master.

"So, Astaroth took a scroll from the temple, correct?" Knight Master said

Elesis nodded.

"But neither Evilis nor Thanatos knows what the uses of the scroll are?" Knight Master said

Elesis nodded.

"Then, Duel was spotted along the ancient ruins of Cownat but he left immediately, am I correct?" Knight Master said

"Yes." Ronan nodded

"I don't know if these two events are connected but we should stay alert." Knight Master said

Then Mari came.

"I have finished my analysis." Mari said "It seemed that the three keys are made of the same material and these keys give power to the one who holds it."

"Hmm…" Knight Master said "Interesting."

"But we don't even know each key's purpose." Arme said

"You're right." Knight Master said "It's best to keep those keys in a secured place. I'll dismiss you all and I will come back if there will be some news."

The Knight Master left. Mari went back to her lab while everyone went into their business.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter!<strong>

**Cross: Yeah.**

**Me: I'm tired.**

**Cross: Go get some rest. **

**Me: Thanks, anyway review!**

**I went to my room.**

**Me: Eli! Get out of my room!**

**Eli was thrown out of my room.**

**Cross: What happened?**

**Eli: I was just taking a nap.**

**Cross: -_-'**

**Notes:**

**1. Fortress of Ascension in NAGC was known as Temple of Destruction in GCPH.**

**2. Sands of Illusion in NAGC (I think) was known as Mirage Desert in GCPH.**

**3. Cross knows Dante and Dante know Cross. That part will be discussed later on the story.**

**4. Gray-haired guy… Sorry, HolyXit! I can't think of a better definition of Dante that suits the line.**

**Cross: That last note will kill Silent Treecko, that's for sure. *smirks***

**Eli: Not if I kill him, first!**

**Cross: -_-'**

**Eli: Anyway, see you soon!**


	10. Side Story: The Man in the Middle of War

**Me: Hello!**

**Cross: So this is the next chapter?**

**Me: Yeah and it's a side story made possible by HolyXit. Thanks by the way!**

**Eli: When will I appear! T~T**

**Me: Later in the story. Just wait.**

**Eli: T~T**

**Cross: *mutters* Serves you right.**

**Eli: Did you say something?**

**Cross: Nothing.**

**Me: Here's the side story!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 (Side Story): The Man in the Middle of War<p>

_Third Person View_

Cross sits on the couch and attempts to open the TV when Ronan came and he said something.

"I remember that you've known Dante ever since you came here." Ronan said "Care about telling the story?"

"Sure." Cross said

Ronan sits near Cross. Little did they know that Amy overheard the conversation and she brought out her Cleo.

"Story time, guys!" Amy said, using her Cleo "It's about how Cross met my brother!"

The Chase came shortly. Some ran to get there, a few was forced to come so that they will do something to remove their boredom and most of them walked calmly and they are interested in hearing the story. After that, Cross asked Dante's approval and he gave a nod. Then, he began telling the story.

"It was two years and six months ago when I was assigned to arrest him, for the reason that he was getting dangerous." Cross said "I was searching around the continent first. Then one day, I ended up in one of our outposts, which was a few miles away from Kungji Village.

_Flashback_

"Have you guys seen this?" Cross asked, holding some kind of paper.

"The wanted poster from Endless Rock?" One of the guards said.

"Yeah, any ideas?" the crusher continued, staring at the gray-haired man on the poster.

"About what? Why this guy's bounty is so high or what would we do with that money?" a second guard said as he got up from his seat to look at the window.

"Everyone knew that some people were sent from Xenia to Endless Rock by the Deities, some of them ended up lost on the desert, and their bounties were absurdly high," Cross said "But this guy is different. He wasn't any kind of demon or bloodlust warrior, he was just a normal guy around his twenties. But they say that he will get more dangerous if he was kept roaming around freely."

"Was this assigned to you by the elders?" A guard said

"Yes." Cross said

"As expected from them." The second guard said

There was silence in the whole room. But that didn't last long when a voice was heard.

"Enemy sighted at seven o'clock!" a guard shouted "It's the Stone Clan, about fifteen meters."

"Everyone, prepare yourselves." The captain said "We'll have an upcoming battle."

Some of them ran towards the armory, picking weapons like, guns, maces etc. Some of them, including Cross, already have their weapons with them. After that, everyone went out. The twelve members of the Earth Clan positioned themselves.

"Cross, don't hurt yourself too much." The captain said "You know that the elders, especially the leader, will get angry if something happened to you."

"I know." Cross said "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Cross lifted his hammers.

"Here they come!" Cross said

All of them charged. The opposing side did the same and weapons clashed. A goblin tried to hit Cross but he dodged then counterattacked with a hit on the head. One of the guards approached another goblin, his gun ready. He approached the goblin closer and he pointed the gun at its head. He pushed the trigger, killing the goblin at point blank range. One of the goblins successfully hit the captain, but he countered with a powerful attack at the side followed by a blow at the head.

"You're worthless." Cross said at a goblin "Ground Smash!"

He hits the goblin with his hammer, which was killed right after the attack landed. One of the guards used his guns to kill two goblins. The captain used his sticks to deliver a powerful blow, straight at a goblin's chest. Cross jumped backward.

"Damn it! We are outnumbered!" Cross shouted as he finished another goblin.

"No Sherlock! I'm guessing at least five goblins for each of us!" one of the guards yelled right before almost being struck by some kind of lighting. "And we got Setesh to make it even better..."

"Curses." The captain said

Setesh casted a thunderbolt on Cross, which he dodged. The captain charged at Setesh, giving powerful blows at Setesh. After he finished, Setesh attacked him with a powerful one, which the captain blocked. One of the guards killed the goblin that was approaching the captain and he went away, searching for another goblin. Cross dodged another attempt to hit his head and he counterattacked with a push on that goblin and followed up with a powerful hit, which sent the goblin flying and it hit two of its comrades. Just then, Cross saw that a goblin attempts to hit the captain at his back. He rushed forward and shielded the Captain with his arm. Just then, he hit the goblins chest with a powerful smash with his hammer.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Captain said, realizing what happened "As I said, you must not take serious damage."

"This wasn't serious damage, isn't it?" Cross said, as he fixed his armor on the arm "Besides, we don't want to lose a captain."

"But we don't want to lose you, either." The captain said "You're an important comrade."

"The chit-chat will be later." Cross said "There's still a war going on."

"We've lost four of comrades!" one of the Earth Clan said

Cross hissed and went near the captain.

"I'm going to use my ultimate technique to finish this off, so get the others away from here." Cross whispered

"No, don't!" The captain whispered back "You don't want to get Setesh's attention with that."

"Tsk, fine." Cross whispered "Let's get this done then without that."

"Stop!" A voice said

The battle paused when a depressed looking man appeared. Then, Cross noticed that he was the same man from the wanted poster.

"Hey! That's the man from the wanted poster!" A goblin said "And his bounty is high, too."

"Any of you guys are going to take me to Endless Rock?" he asked without taking his eyes from the floor.

"Oh yes, and you are coming with us!" one of the goblins shouted, rushing at the man, falling on the ground dead the exact moment he was touched.

There was a short silence in the battlefield, everyone trying to understand what happened to the goblin soldier.

"I'm going peacefully if you stop fighting now..." the gray-haired man said, stepping between the two clans, somewhat protecting the few survivors from the Earth, which are eight of them.

"Heh... Consider this your lucky day, Earth clan trash." Setesh said as his soldiers surrounded the man carefully.

"Wait! I'm the one who must apprehend him!" Cross said

"Wait, young lad." The captain said and he grabbed Cross

"He's mine, trash." Setesh said

"Stop it!" the gray-haired man said "You two can share on my bounty. It was very high, anyway."

"Tch, fine." Setesh said "One of you trashes will come and apprehend this guy."

"I'll go." Cross said

"No, lad." Captain said "You mustn't go alone!"

"But I was assigned to catch him!" Cross argued

"Then, have another one of your comrades to go with you." The wanted man said

"Good idea." The captain said

"Just hurry and pick one!" Setesh said

"You! You'll go with him." The captain said to a guard holding a gun.

"Okay." He said

"Let's go." Setesh said "All of you should go back and wait for my return."

Cross, the guard, Setesh and the wanted man parted ways with the others. The Stone Clan left while the remaining of the Earth Clan went back into their outposts. While escorting, Cross accidentally touched the man and the gray-haired guy noticed it.

"Are you okay?" the wanted man said

Then, he saw that sand was flowing out from where Cross accidentally touched the wanted man. After a while, the sand stopped flowing, revealing some skin underneath it.

"Who and what are you?" Cross said

"Isn't there anything written on the wanted poster that will answer your questions?" the wanted man said

"No, it just shows your picture and the reward." Cross said

"My name is Dante, then." the man named Dante said "I am the High Priest of Periett."

"High Priest?" Cross said "Never heard of it."

"I'll explain." Dante said

As the four of them walk to Endless Rock, Dante tells them how he became the High Priest, how his ability works and how he acquired it.

_Flashback Ends_

"Then, we have reached Endless Rock. We handed Dante over and we received our reward." Cross said "As promised, we have shared it with Setesh and he went in his merry way after that."

"So, that's how you met my brother!" Amy said

"It was somewhat dramatic when Dante came into the scene." Ley commented

"We should prepare dinner now." Arme said

"Yeah." Amy said

"I'll help too." Dante said

"You can cook, Dante?" Cross asked

"If you ask me, he's a master chef." Ronan said

"Hmm?" Cross said "Is that true?"

"You'll find out later~!" Amy said

The three went into the kitchen while the others watched TV. Thirty minutes after, everyone went into the dining room and they had a nice dinner. Everyone was satisfied, especially because Dante is back. After that, everyone went into their business. Cross went into his room and he remembered something. He went into his desk and he wrote something. After that, he prepared everything he will need for tomorrow before hitting the hay.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter!<strong>

**Cross: When will the next chapter come out?**

**Me: I dunno myself. School is coming soon and someone informed me that I should review on our Biology 3.**

**Cross: Best of luck.  
><strong>

**Me: Anyway, I've just learned that Elsword on PH will be on the end of 2011, probably on September, like GC. -_-**

**Cross: Then, what's with the face?**

**Me: I just can't wait to play Elsword! I just wished that Elsword NA has no region block. T~T**

**Eli: I remember that your birthday will be on September.**

**Me: Well, I'll be grateful if they officially release Elsword on my birthday, September 21.**

**Cross: Which has a VEEEERRRRRRRYYYYY small probability.**

**Me: You never know.**

**Eli: Just wish that it will be released earlier so that you will play it earlier.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, review!**

**Notes:**

**1. Cross was still in Crusher job class when he met Cross.**

**2. Since I had many reviews (thanks to everyone) I will tell you this: There is/are a part/parts of this story that actually "spoils" the following chapters. Try to spot it if you want but I doubt that you will find it XDD. Also, if you've found it and/or concluded it, just don't tell anyone. Keep it to yourselves.**

**3. Thanks to HolyXit for giving me the idea. Give him some credit, too.**

**Eli: See you all, soon!**


	11. Mysterious Events

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Cross: So, what's next?**

**Me: The chapter's next. But first…**

**Cross: What?**

**Me: I remembered that when I saw Elsword's picture, he actually looks like you. Only that you have brown hair, brown eyes, and five years older.**

**Cross: And?**

**Me: Also, some of Elsword's clothes look like your clothes in your three different jobs, too.**

**Cross: How coincidental.**

**Eli: If Cross almost looks like Elsword, then why not draw Cross?**

**Me: I suck at drawing, mind you.**

**Eli: *giggles***

**Me: I have to remind you that you will appear later around chapter 21 to chapter 24. =P**

**Eli: T~T**

**Cross: So, what's next?**

**Eli: Disclaimer!**

**Me: We have someone for that. Dante!**

**Dante appears in the scene.**

**Dante: Got it. Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the OCs except Cross, Eli and Maggie.**

**Me: And I remembered that Ley arrived in NAGC.**

**Cross: Good for them.**

**Me: I can't also wait for Mari's 4****th**** Job and ST.**

**Cross: And here's the chapter!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

**Cross: It's not yours now. =P**

**Me: -_-'**

* * *

><p>Ch. 11: Mysterious Events<p>

_Cross' POV_

I woke up and I rubbed my eyes. It was 6:00 when I checked and I went straight to my routine. After grooming, I walked out of my room. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a fist straight on my face. Well, it wasn't actually like a punch, it was more likely a knock on the door and my face acted as the door. I hold my face for a while, flinching from the sudden "attack" that had greeted me. Just then, someone spoke.

"I'm sorry!" A feminine voice said

"Hey, watch where you knock." I said calmly and I removed my hand on my face to see a certain archer.

"I'm very sorry!" Lire apologized again "I was about to knock when I heard a sound outside and that caught my attention. But then, I didn't realize that you opened the door when I was going to knock."

"It's okay." I said "So, what's your business with me?"

"Well, you have a letter." Lire said "And it's from Eli."

Lire handed me the letter.

"Thanks." I said and gently closed the door and locked it

I went into my desk and I made sure that no one is spying me. Then, I opened the letter, which was a top-secret one, and read it in a special way.

…

_Dear Cross,_

_ So, what are you doing there? In our part, we don't have any clues yet. About the three items that you mentioned last time, the leader searched on the items and we have found that the key with the Emerald was the Key of Nature, the key that has the Ruby was the Key of War, and the one with the Sapphire was known as the Key of Peace. We still don't know the keys' purposes but we have found out that those keys were somehow related to the legend. Still, were trying to find out what are the keys for. So, good luck in your part and try to find more information._

_P.S. You'd better not go dating with someone because once I've found out, it will rain bullets and all of those are only for you and that girl._

…

'Gee, ever so annoying.' I thought

I crumpled the paper and "decomposed" it in a matter of seconds. Then, I opened the door and I went out of my room. I headed into the lobby and I saw Dante, which was heading to the kitchen.

"Hello Dante!" I said

"Hi." He said

"So, what's up?" I said

"I'm just going to the kitchen to help Arme and my sister." Dante said "Since breakfast will be for the twenty of us, it will take longer if the two of them will cook by themselves."

"Do you need a hand?" I said "It seems that it will be quicker if more people will cook."

"So, you know how to cook?" Dante asked

"A little bit." I said "But I can slice the vegetables and beat the eggs, at least."

"You can help us then." Dante said

I took a step forward but then, I remembered something. It was my armor.

"Wait, I forgot something." Cross said "I'll meet you at the kitchen later, okay?"

"Sure." Dante said

I went outside so that I can remove my armor.

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

I went into the kitchen and I saw Arme and my sister who were already preparing the ingredients. I joined them by picking up some bacon and dicing it with the knife. Arme prepared the cooking utensils while Amy washed the chicken. Just then, Cross came.

"Oh." I said, remembering that Cross wants to help "Cross would like to help us."

"It's fine~!" Amy said

"Sure." Arme said "The more, the merrier."

Cross approached the potatoes and started to peel them. I picked the eggs, beat them, and mixed it up in a bowl. While doing so, I saw Amy stuffing the chicken and Arme already waiting for the eggs and the bacon. After I finished mixing, I gave the diced bacon and the mixed eggs to Arme and I went to the toaster and I prepared the bread. I placed two slices of bread on the toaster. After a while, the two slices of bread popped and I placed the two slices on the plate.

"Cross?" I said

"Yes?" Cross said

Just then, he shouted, but not that loud. I looked at his direction and he was holding his finger, which was bleeding. The other two was alerted and Arme lowered the fire on the pan while Amy placed the chicken on the oven and set the timer before approaching Cross.

"What happened?" Amy asked

"I accidentally cut myself." Cross said "It's my unlucky day today."

"I'll go get some bandage." Amy said and left

"Let me see that finger of yours so that I can heal it." Arme said

Cross placed his hand in front of Arme so that she could see the cut.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

'The cut wasn't serious.' I thought 'But it's better if I heal it.'

Just then, I noticed that something is not right with the cut. Little by little, which was almost unnoticeable, the cut was slowly closing even though I haven't cast a healing spell yet.

'That was weird.' I thought

I chanted a spell which will heal his cut and to prevent infection. Amy came with the bandage and I wrapped it around Cross. I was still thinking why the cut was slowly regenerating without any healing spells. I was bugged by it but then I was snapped back into reality when I heard Amy's voice.

"Does it feel better?" Amy asked

"A little bit." Cross said "So, what are you asking before, Dante?"

"Oh, I just need the mashed potatoes." Dante said

Cross went near a bowl filled with mashed potatoes and gave it to Dante.

"Thanks." Dante said

All of us went back to work.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

I was sitting on the living room when I smelled something delicious. I continued sniffing and I realized that it was coming from the kitchen.

'Ooh… I can't wait.' I thought

Then, I heard Amy's voice.

"Breakfast is ready, guys!" Amy said

I shouted with joy and went to the kitchen when suddenly, someone grabbed me by the clothes.

"Calm down Elesis." Someone said

I recognized that voice.

"What now, Ronan?" I said

"Nobody will steal your food." Ronan said "And I hope that you won't steal others."

I laughed shyly.

"That's why I'm here so that you won't eat everybody else's food." He said "Now, let's go."

Both of us entered the kitchen and we received a giggle from Amy.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

Breakfast started and everyone is happy with the meal. After that, everyone went into their own business. Cross went into the training grounds.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I was walking around the training areas, trying to find a suitable one. I approached Training Ground Five and I saw Nate striking the dummies. Then I heard him say "Nightmare in the Shadows!" before he howled loudly. His eyes went black, which surprised me. Then, I felt some kind of energy building near me.

'I think I'm affected with his skill.' I thought

I concentrated on my surroundings. I've found out that there are funny-looking circles around me. I noticed that some strange sounds are coming out of the circles.

'What now?' I thought

Just then, my eyelids felt heavy. I struggled to keep them open but I can't. Sleepiness took over me and I fell into the ground.

Awkward silence and everything is black. I've realized that the portals were gone. Just then, four objects came flying toward me. I tried to dodge it but then I realized that I can't move. I closed my eyes to embrace the pain and a second passed when I've heard a sound. Then, I suddenly noticed that I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and saw that the four objects landed near me, not on me. I noticed that all four objects are the same and they have the same design. Just then, they are removed from the ground and they floated back to what seemed to be the owner of the objects. I can only see his silhouette and I took note that the figure was floating. The four objects floated near him and I can see that the figure was looking at me, even though I can't see his eyes. Just then, it became bright. I covered my eyes and I tried to look at the figure again. Just then, I was shocked. The hair, the hairstyle, the eyes, the clothes and the floating objects.

"This can't be…" I said, realizing that I can speak now "It's…"

Just then, I heard a voice.

"Cross, wake up!" A voice said

I opened my eyes and saw Nate.

"I'm sorry that you have been included with my skill." Nate said "I've been practicing on it for a while and it seems that I can't fully control this skill yet."

"It's okay." I said, still wondering on the nightmare

I stood up.

"Again, I'm sorry." Nate said

"It's fine." I said

I left the Training Area Five and Nate went back to his training. I took another glance at Nate before I left completely out of his sight. He was determined than ever. I went ahead and I saw Training Ground Three, which was suitable for my training today. I went in and I prepared my sticks.

* * *

><p><em>Mari's POV<em>

I continued staring at the three keys.

'What are these things?' I thought

The material that made them can't be found anywhere around the five continents, except for the three gems. I continued examining them and suddenly, the three gems glowed. I was shocked when I saw this. Just then, the glow faded.

'It's time to do an analysis.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

I was walking near Training Area Two when suddenly, Cross went out of the Training Area Three. I can see that he's tired and he is sweating… a lot. I have never seen him like this before. He went inside the mansion and I continued walking and I saw Nate, who was tired too.

"Are you training a while ago?" I asked

"Yeah." He replied

"Which area?" I asked

"Number five." He said

At least I know where not to train.

"Thanks." I said "I'll be going."

"Sure." Nate said

Both of us went into the opposite directions. When I went past Training Area Three and I saw the damages that Cross has done. There were three craters on the ground, the dummies are scattered everywhere, the training knives which are made of wood are also scattered everywhere. These training knives are used as an object which will train one's dodging abilities while attacking the enemies. But then, one spot attracted me. There were some drops of blood near one of the walls of the training area. I don't remember that Cross have any injuries when I saw him. Then I decided to ignore that and to go on with my training.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I looked back at my hand. It was just bleeding a while ago but now, there weren't even signs that it was existent. It was just a small cut but cuts don't heal so quickly! I continued staring at my hand until Dio came. I stopped on what I am doing and I just stood there. Then, Dio left my sight. I sighed inwardly and I continued wondering about the cut on my hand. This wasn't happening before but why now? Then, I decided not to think about it and I went into the couch to have some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter! I'm going to admit that this was rushed =D<strong>

**Cross: By the way, do you have any plans on making an Elsword fanfic?**

**Me: Yes, I have but the problem is that there's no Elsword category yet in FanFiction.**

**Cross: But you have planned it just in case that the Elsword category will be out, right?**

**Me: Yeah. Although I've got the name, weapon and jobs planned, I still need to think of his clothes, attacks and etc. Also, I will have to modify his attacks first like nerfing and buffing it.**

**Cross: LOL. You're acting like one of the creators of Elsword.**

**Me: No, I'm not! By the way, updates are somewhat slow because of school requirements.**

**Cross: At least you have updated.**

**Eli: I can help you with the OC's clothes if you want.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Cross: By the way, who is the OC?**

**Me: I can't tell but I can tell that he's a boy.**

**Cross: Gee, it's just the name.**

**Me: Someone might steal the name D=. Anyway, review.**

**Note (Only one):**

**1. Cross' cuts heals faster than ordinary. Sounds… mysterious… XDD**


	12. Strange Things Happen

**Cross: Hello to everyone.**

**Eli: Hey! Where's the author of this story?**

**Cross: You mean Silent Treecko? He has some problems and that's why he is not present today.**

**Eli: And what kind of problems?**

**Aira: Yeah… I want to know too.**

**Cross: I know that it wasn't about family or school problems. It was more like of a 'self problem'**

**Eli: Do you mean by he has problems that matters himself.**

**Cross: Uhm… somewhat. I even heard about your argument with him at LunaTale's story, which resulted in his decision to move you back by a few chapters.**

**Eli: Can't he even take a joke? O.o**

**Blade: Maybe that's the cause of his 'self problem'.**

**Aia: I agree.**

**?: Same here.**

**Eli: Hey! You won't appear in this story so get out!**

**Eli throws the stranger outside through the window.**

**Cross: I don't think that's the problem. He even laughed when he mentioned the argument with Eli.**

**Aira: Then what do you think is the cause of his absence today.**

**Cross: I don't know. Well, the emotion of the writer is reflected on what he writes so we should read his new Pokemon story, which is The Silent, Lonely but Helpful One.**

**Elyce: Is this an advertisement?**

**Aira: Elyce!**

**Aira hugs Elyce.**

**Elyce: Long time, no see.**

**Aira: Yeah. I miss you.**

**Eli: I remembered that there will be a new dungeon which will be released next week.**

**All (except Eli):…**

**Crickets are chirping.**

**Cross: This conversation is taking too long. Disclaimer?**

**Elyce: I will. Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the characters except Cross, Eli and Maggie. Also, he does own this story and the plot.**

**Cross: Let's get this over with.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 12: Strange Things Happen<p>

_Cross' POV_

I woke up and I had a dream. The same vision I saw when Nate used his skill, but this time, the figure was wearing new clothes and a different hairstyle. I thought that it was strange. I did what I must do before heading out for another walk around town, hoping that I will forgot the dream that I had dreamed twice. I wondered why the same dream kept haunting me but I shook the thought off and I continued heading out.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

'Hehehe… Cross…' I thought 'You will soon know what you are destined for.'

I continued watching him walking away from the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

I was walking along the corridor when I felt strange. I looked around but saw no one. I think I have felt this sensation before, but I can't remember where. I continued walking while I was still thinking where I felt this feeling. Just then, it disappeared. It was so sudden. Just then, Dio passed by with a worried face.

"Is there something that problems you, Dio?" I asked

"No, nothing." He replied

I continued my walk but I fixed my gaze on Dio. Something is not right of him today.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

I went towards the back entrance of the mansion. Then, I went inside the forest and after I have put some distance between me and the mansion. Then, I summoned a portal in which Alfred came out.

"What is it, master?" Alfred asked

"I've sensed that someone used a spying spell on the mansion a while ago." I said "Search the whole kingdom and find who did it. Inform me then."

"And what if it wasn't one of the demons who used the spell?" Alfred said

"I'll decide on that." I said "Meanwhile, do what I said first."

"As you wish." Alfred said before disappearing

I stood there, worried. Two questions were running in my mind. One, who was spying us? Two, why would he do that? I'm pretty sure that energy used for the spell wasn't normal. I decided that I should get back before Ley founds out. Speaking of which, Ley should've sensed that too so why I am worrying about if she founds out? I put a palm on my face and continued heading back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Blade's POV<em>

Everyone seems busy. Because of that, I decided to go to the Library. I wanted to see the Library because I haven't seen it yet. I opened the door and closed it afterwards. Then, I realized that the library was big. It has many sorts of books. Come to think of it, it's kinda hard to pick a book to read since there are a lot of books in here. I only want to read a thin book but it must be full of knowledge. Just then, I noticed that a book glowed. Funny, books don't do that. Did Mari install something that will automatically direct you to the book that you wanted? That thought went out of my mind quickly and I grabbed the book.

"The Ancient Kingdom of Cownat." I read it aloud

This book must've been made long ago, since the word "Ancient" is present. Well, it's not bad to read a book so I opened the book and started reading.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I was walking towards the mansion when I felt the presence of someone. I took a step forward and I quickly turned around.

"Show yourself!" I shouted "I know that you're following me."

A hooded person appeared in front of me.

"Remove your hood." I said

The stranger puts a hand on the hood. I was on the alert and I held my weapon just in case if the guy does anything funny. The stranger removed the hood and I saw the stranger's face. The stranger was a black-haired girl.

"Who are you?" I asked

"So, the others didn't inform you about me yet." She said

"What do you mean "others"?" I said

"I meant by the Grand Chase." She said

"Grand Chase…" I said and I thought about it for a while "You're a member of Grand Chase?"

"Looks like someone is getting the idea." She said "By the way, I'm Elyce. Also, what you've just said is true."

"My name's Cross" I said "An Earth Clan Defender."

"They've already told me about it." Elyce said

"Oh." I said "Anyway, nice meeting you."

"Same here." She said

"I've got to go." I said "See you soon."

Then, I walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Elyce's POV<em>

I watched Cross walk away from me.

'Did you catch the scent of that?' Ren said to me

'Yes.' I said to Ren only 'It's weird.'

'I know.' Ren said 'It's different.'

'Yes.' I said 'Much different from a human's.'

'Anyway, shall we get back to the mansion?' Ren said

'Lets.' I said

I walked towards the mansion slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

I am at the entrance of the mansion when I saw Cross walking towards this way. Just then, I saw a shiny object travelling at a high speed. It was headed for Cross.

"Cross!" I shouted "Watch out!"

Just then, he turned around and deflected the thing. The thing landed on the ground and we both found out that it was an arrow. I approached Cross and check the arrow at the same time.

"An arrow." He said

"Someone must've been on to something." I said "I'll take the arrow to Lire so that she could examine it."

"I'll come too." Cross said

I picked the arrow and both of us went inside the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

I was sitting on the couch with Elesis, Lass and Master Sieghart when I noticed Jin and Cross approaches me.

"Hey, Lire." Jin said "Can you examine this?"

He gave me an arrow. I started examining the arrow.

"Where did you get that?" Elesis asked

"Someone was trying to hit Cross with that." Jin said

"What?" Elesis, Lass and Sieghart said

"Yes." Jin said "But we don't know yet who did it and what the guys' purpose of doing it."

I put the arrow on the table in front of me.

"The arrow tip is dipped with poison." I said

"What?" Jin said

"It seems that someone was trying to kill Cross." I said

"Kill me?" Cross said

"Yes." I said

"Can you tell who own this arrow?" Jin said

"No." I said "It's my first time seeing an arrow with such a design and composed of a different material."

"Then, what should we do." Jin asked

"We'll just stay calm about it for now." Elesis said "We will know later about the enemy."

"Yeah." Sieghart said "Having to deal it calmly will make the enemy feel confident on itself and it might expose its identity."

"It's a good idea." Lass said

"Then, it's settled." Elesis said

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

Someone was trying to kill me? I can only think one possibility right now. It must've been Setesh or his minions. But, I remember that they don't have archers. Also, why would they bother travelling towards here just to kill me?

I shook the thought of from me. I sat on the couch and joined the others in watching. Just then, Amy's voice echoed throughout the mansion.

"It's breakfast guys!" Amy said

Every one of us went inside the Kitchen. I saw Elyce entered the Kitchen. Well, the kitchen was large and I think it can accommodate lots of people so it will not be a problem if there will be more people in the Chase.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

Everyone is present and they have a delicious breakfast. After that, everyone went separate ways. Sieghart, Arme, Mari and Ronan sat on the couch.

"Another boring day." Sieghart said

"There's nothing to do." Ronan said

"Maybe I can fix my room." Arme said to herself

Just then, Knight Master came.

"Emergency everyone!" She said "Get everyone on the meeting room."

* * *

><p><strong>Cross: And it ends here.<strong>

**Eli: It's kinda short than the previous chapters.**

**Cross: He's busy you know.**

**Eli: I know.**

**Elyce: I'm glad that I'm part of the story. =)**

**Blade: But still, we should expect slow updates.**

**Eli: Anyway, is there something left?**

**Cross: Yeah. These notes.**

**Eli: Then go ahead and tell them.**

**Cross: It's just short, by the way.**

**Notes:**

**1. Elyce is LunaTale's OC. She's a vampire.**

**2. Ren is also an OC of LunaTale. He was sealed on Elyce.**

**3. Updates are getting slow because I'm too busy.**

**Cross: Anyway, I hope that the author will be here next chapter.**

**Eli: And?**

**Cross whispers something to Eli.**

**Eli: Oh…**

**Cross: See you soon.**


	13. Side Story: It's Not a Walk in the Park

**Me: Hello guys!**

**Everyone: You're back!**

**Me: Hmm? I'm only gone by one meeting and you already missed me.**

**Cross: Clarifications… You're back with the story?**

**Me: Why yes. O.o**

**Eli: Is it just me or you were somewhat different.**

**Me: Well, what do you think after I went through one hectic month?**

**Cross: Was it really that hectic?**

**Me: Yes it was. To make things worse, my body's aching.**

**Eli: Seems like it.**

**?:I can help you with that.**

**Me: Thanks but I'm fi… Wait a minute? Why are you here?**

**? : It's because it's so boring. When will my story come out?**

**Me: It depends. The Elsword category hasn't been released yet.**

**?: T~T**

**Cross: Well, do you even know if it will be released or not?**

**?: Don't be like that! All of you please wish that the Elsword category will come out soon.**

**Eli: I agree with Cross. We don't know if it will be released or not.**

**?: T~T**

**Me: Anyway, do the disclaimer so that we can start the chapter, which is a side story.**

**Cross: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the characters except me, Eli and Maggie. He doesn't even have the right to…**

**Me: Sing during free time? Yeah right.**

**Eli: Sing?**

**Me: It's kinda like picking a random song that you know and sing it at a point of the song, even if you're voice isn't appropriate for the song. Anyway, let's get this started. (Plays "The Lazy Song")**

* * *

><p>Ch. 13 (SS): It's not a Walk in the Park<p>

_Cross' POV_

I woke up and leaned at the side of my bed when I noticed that I fell while I was asleep. I stood up and shook my head. My head hurts… a lot. Then, I went into my morning routine, although slower than before. I grabbed my sticks and walked out of my room. As usual, I had my morning stroll, this time around the whole town. I have a lot of things to think about.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

Training will be my first priority today since after breakfast, I'll go on a mission with Lass and Aira. Training Room Five is just some feet away when I felt a gush of wind all of a sudden.

"Blade on her morning runs." I murmured

I went through the entrance to the training room and I looked at my target.

"Iron Mountain Assault!" I shouted

* * *

><p><em>Nate's POV<em>

"Nightmare in the Shadows!" I shouted

Training Area Three was a good place for my training. This place was filled with numerous training dummies in which I will practice my concentration on this skill. I concentrated on the skill. After a while and I stopped, looking at the results. Two "enemy" dummies' head aren't looking at the ground and three "friend" dummies have their heads down like they were asleep. Actually, these dummies are modified by Mari on my request. These dummies will take the effects of my skill. Also, Mari prepared some dummies which will be my "allies" so that I will practice on not including any ally in the skill.

"Concentrate…" I told myself

* * *

><p><em>Sapphire's POV<em>

Almost everyone was training hard so I decided to train myself by refreshing my attacks.

"Ice Spectrum." I shouted

All dummies in front of me are hit by a laser and then it exploded into ice shards, hitting all of the dummies that are hit by the laser.

"Glacier Blast!" I shouted

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet's POV<em>

Sapphire's idea was great so I tried training my attacks too, since it's been a while when I got myself into missions. I summoned Suzaku.

"Flare Drive." I said

Suzaku attacked the dummies while covered in fire. Then, it stopped and unleashes a breath of fire.

"Next." I said "Rise from the Ashes."

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

Cooking is fun, especially if you're in the mood. Arme was cooking Lass' favorite, which is a cherry pie. I giggled at the thought. I just hoped that Elesis won't steal it again. I sighed and I continued cooking.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I was walking towards the mansion when I felt the presence of someone nearby. I lessen the distance between us and I found out that it was Elyce. I went closer and I saw her. She spoke first.

"Good morning." She said

"Good morning, too." I said

"So, what are you doing so early in the morning?" She asked

"Just taking a morning walk." I replied "How about you?"

"Nothing." She said "It's kinda boring just sitting inside the mansion while waiting for breakfast. So, I'm here watching everything that happens around here."

"Yeah. It is boring in the mansion sometimes." I said "Anyway, I gotta go. I still need to do something."

"Okay." She said "Bye."

"See you later." I said and walked away

* * *

><p><em>Elyce's POV<em>

"He is really different." I said to Ren

"Are you really that worried?" Ren asked

"Yes." I said

"He is friendly though." Ren said

"Well, we don't know if he had bad intentions or not." I said

"The queen approved Cross' membership in Grand Chase, isn't it?" Ren said

"Now that you've mentioned it, you're right." I said "Why would she recruit someone if that someone is bad?"

"But the question is why he is like that?" Ren asked

"I don't know." I said

"You might want to eat some breakfast, Elyce." Someone said

I looked around and saw Blade.

"Breakfast is ready." Blade said

"Okay." I stood up

"And please hurry." Blade said "Everyone is waiting."

"Don't worry." I said "I'll be there in no time."

Then, Blade left. I started chanting a spell but Ren stopped me.

"You will not use that!" Ren said "Let me do it."

"I can use teleport, thank you." I said

"And you know the consequences if you made a mistake, isn't it?" Ren said

I stayed silent.

"Let me do it, okay?" Ren said

I stood still for a while and after three seconds, we were in front of the mansion. I took a step forwart.

"You're welcome." Ren said sarcastically

I ignored him and I went my merry way towards the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

Elyce enters the dining room and she sat on her respective seat.

"Now that's Elyce is here, let's start." Arme said

Elesis lunges for her fodd but then she was stopped by a certain knight.

"Forgetting something?" Ronan asked

"What?" Elesis said

"Prayer…" Cross said

"Do we need that?" Elesis said

"Yes we do!" Arme, Lire and Amy said while the others kept silent

"Let's just get started." Ley said with a sigh

Arme started the prayer. Just after she finished the prayer, Elesis quickly grabbed her food.

"Can't you just eat slowly?" Ronan said "You might choke."

Just as he said the last word, Elesis started choking. Ronan sighed.

"Aira, please pass the water." Ronan said

Aira grabbed the pitcher of water and quickly gave it to Ronan. He quickly poured some water on Elesis' glass and quickly gave it to Elesis. She emptied the contents of the glass in one gulp. Then, she continued her fast-paced eating.

"There's lots of food on the table, you know." Ronan said "So why not slow down?"

Elesis just continued eating, not paying any attention to what Ronan just said. Ronan sighed and filled Elesis' glass, knowing what will happen next. Then, Ronan started eating after that. After eating breakfast, everyone went into their own businesses. An hour later, Knight Master came. All of them gathered at the meeting room.

"So, what now?" Elesis said

"Just wait, okay?" Ronan said

Just then, Knight Master spoke.

"I will assign four people who will go to the Shrine of Ruin." She said

"Did something happen?" Ronan asked

"I want you to investigate the place." Knight Master said "There has been something strange happening."

"So, who will go there?" Elesis said

"Arme, Mari, Dante and Cross will go there." Knight Master said

"Anything else?" Sieghart said

"Nothing." Knight Master said "That's all."

"When should we go?" Dante asked

"As soon as possible." Knight Master said "Dismissed."

After that, everyone scattered and the ones assigned prepared for their mission. After the preparations, they left for the Shrine of Ruins using Mari's machine. As they have arrived at the place, they discussed a plan on how to get through the Shrine of Ruin.

"Cross, you'll hold these." Mari said

Mari gave a batch of bottles to Cross.

"Potions?" Cross said

"Yes." Mari said "And these will be helpful."

Cross accepted the battles and placed them in his bag.

"So, shall we proceed?" Mari said

All of the other three agreed.

"Let's go!" Arme said cheerfully.

Then, they went towards the entrance. Cross and Arme are leading the way while Dante and Mari followed.

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

Weird… I felt something strange. I stopped and looked around but found nothing. I still gave that sensation, though. I tried thinking what it is. It bothers me so much.

"Is something wrong?" someone asked.

I looked for the source of the voice and I found out that it was Mari's.

"I felt something… weird but I can't pinpoint where the source is." I said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mari said "I don't feel anything strange around here. Maybe it's just you."

"Maybe." I said "But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Just then, I heard a loud noise which faded after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Mari asked

"I don't know." I said "Let's find out."

Both Mari and I turned around and we noticed that the Shrine of Ruin's entrance is blocked by a large door.

"That's not right." Mari said "The dungeon shouldn't close at this time."

"That's weird." I commented

"Where are Arme and Cross?" Mari said

I looked around and saw no one other than Mari.

"Now that you've mentioned it, they're gone." I said

"That's strange." Mari said "We were just walking towards the Shrine of Ruin's entrance."

"Unless if…" I said

"They went inside the dungeon without us." Mari concluded

"This is bad." I said

"I'll send the SOS signal to the others." Mari said "In the meantime, we must find a way to break the door."

Mari prepares something while I approached the door to inspect it.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I continuously knocked at the door, trying to be heard by Mari and Dante.

"Dante! Mari!" I shouted "Can you hear me?"

I continued knocking on the door.

"Cross, I'm ready." Arme said

I stepped aside and let Arme do the job.

"Deep Impact!" She shouted

The attack hit the door but it didn't budge a bit.

"It didn't move, even just a small inch." I said

"That's a strong door." Arme commented "I'll try a different attack."

Arme prepare for another attack but then, I heard a loud stomp. I found out that there are some monsters coming our way.

"Looks like we've attracted some golems." I said "And big ones."

"Oh no!" Arme said

"We've got no choice but to fight them." I said, preparing my sticks.

"Destroy the crystals first." Arme said "Then, we will be able to defeat those golems."

"I'm glad that Mari gave me these potions." I said "We might be able to survive the dungeon before help comes."

"I'm sure that Mari already sent the SOS signal to the others." Arme said

"No time to chat." I said "They're here."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

At the mansion, Sieghart was taking a nap at the couch when he heard a loud noise. He woke up, annoyed.

"I am vexed with this!" Sieghart said "Who dare wake me up with a loud noise!"

"Hey! That's Mari's robot." Someone said

I looked around and saw Mai's KORMET which is still making the loud noise. He also saw an "SOS" printed on the robot's screen.

"Something bad happened." Ryan said

"Then, Aira, Zero, Elyce and I should go there and have a look." Sieghart said

"Don't forget these." Ronan said, giving the potions to Sieghart.

"Hey, thanks!" Sieghart said

"We must go now." Zero said

"We should hurry, too." Elyce said

"So that we could save them!" Aira said, cheerfully

Everyone sweatdropped. All four of them left quickly and they all headed for Mari's machine.

_Elyce's POV_

While walking, I noticed that Aira looked very happy. I was intrigued by her behavior.

"Looks like someone is cheerful today." I said "Is it because that she's going with someone special?"

"Uuuuhhhhh~." Aira reacted "Don't be like that."

"Aww… You're so cute when you act like that." I whispered to her "But you do like him, don't you?"

Then, Aira hid away out of my sight.

"You're so cruel!" She shouted

I chuckled at the sudden realization that Aira and Zero are facing each other. I adjusted myself and saw Aira, who was as red as a tomato. Aira quickly went away from Zero.

"Is something wrong?" Zero asked

"No…no…nothing." Aira staggered in saying

"HEY!" Sieghart shouted "Let's hurry! Someone needs our help!"

We've realized that Sieghart was some meters away from us.

"If the three of you didn't reach Mari's machine within 3 minutes, I'll leave all of you behind and I'll go alone."

Then, he ran towards the direction where Mari's machine is.

"Let's catch up with him." I said

"I know a way to catch up with him." I said

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

'Geez, why are they slacking off?' I thought 'There's an emergency and they have the time to do that?'

I continued running towards the machine and I was shocked to see that the other three are already there, waiting for me.

"Hey!" Elyce said "Don't slack off!"

I approached them quickly.

"Wait!" I said "You were just behind me by some meters."

"But you have forgotten something~." Aira said

"Like?" I asked

"That I can use teleport." Elyce said

Then, I realized that what Elyce said is true.

"Geez, I could've saved some sweat from running towards here." I said "You could've just used it while we were back at the mansion."

"Well, you didn't mention about using it." Elyce said

Zero butted in and said "We must go now. There are some who needs our help."

"Then let's go." I said

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

"Death Grip!" Cross shouted

He strikes 5 times, two strong jabs, one uppercut and two follow-up attacks. Then, he summoned a big boulder which hit the frost Basilisk. The Basilisk placed its head on the ground and we found out that it was dead already.

"One down." Cross said "Phew. This is tiring."

"Wait Cross." I said "Athena's Sword!"

The spell took effect on us.

"Hey, thanks." He said

"We must hurry!" I said "The other Basilisk seems to be in rage."

"I have a plan." Cross said "But it'll require me much concentration."

"Okay." I said "I'll go with your plan. Tell me the details."

_Mari's POV_

'Must tighten the screw.' I thought

"Hey!" I heard

I looked around and saw Sieghart and the others. Also, Dante went near me.

"So, what's the problem?" Sieghart said "Looks like you and Dante aren't in any problem."

"It's Cross and Arme." I said "They're inside."

"Now that's a problem." Aira said "What should we do?"

"Just wait a minute." I said "I'll finish this machine."

"Just what kind of machine is that?" Sieghart asked

"It's an energy amplifier." Dante explained as I worked on the machine "She said that it'll amplify any kind of energy that passes through it."

"So, will that break the door?" Elyce asked

"Maybe." I said while working on the machine "Maybe not."

"What if it didn't work?" Aira asked

"Let's just hope it would." Zero said

"Okay, it's done." I said "I'll get into position."

"I wonder if Cross and Arme are okay." Aira said

"It's a good thing that we gave Cross a batch of potions." Dante said

"I don't think that will be enough." Zero said

"Okay, I'm ready." I said

"Give it everything you've got!" Aira said

I got into position with my Buster Gun. I aimed it at the amplifier.

"Chaos Beam!" I shouted

The beam went through the amplifier, which then hit the doo. I stopped the attack since I can't hold it much longer. I let the beam subside before I saw the result. The door was still there but it has some large cracks.

'Experiment failed.' I thought 'Analysis must be done.'

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

'The door is still there.' I thought

I approached the door and examined it. There were large cracks on it.

"Maybe if…" I muttered

I punched the door with great force but the large door was still intact.

'Even though it has some cracks, it can still withstand a strong attack.' I thought

"Dante, watch out!" Someone shouted

I turned around and saw a spear covered in light blue energy going straight towards me. I have no choice but to dodge, and fast. The spear collided with the door and the impact threw me away from my current position by a few meters. I stood up and went near the others.

"You could've killed me with that!" I said

"Sorry." Aira said "Master Sieghart went into rage quickly and we didn't notice it until he attacked."

"At least the door was gone." Elyce said

I looked around and saw that the Shrine of Ruin's door is turned into dust. I also saw Mari taking in some notes. Then, I noticed that her machine was destroyed.

"What happened?" I asked

Mari stood up and she hid her notes.

"It seems that Sieghart's attack was powered up." Mari said "The machine absorbed 17% of energy in my attack. When it tried to absorb some energy from Sieghart's attack, it overloaded, causing the stored energy to fuse with Sieghart's attack, thus powering it up further. In addition to some cracks on the door, it didn't withstand the power of Sieghart's attack."

"It's a bit confusing." Zero said "But someone needs our help."

"Then, let's go." Sieghart, who had just recovered from his rage, said.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

"Here." Cross said "Take these."

He gave me two potions.

"How much is left with you?" I asked

"Only one." He said "And I don't think that it's the right time to chat."

I drank one of the potions that he gave me.

"So, can you do that again?" I asked

"I need to recover some energy in order to do that." Cross said

He hammered one of the Vile Spectre that was coming our way.

"Boost Heal!" I casted "Any better?"

"I feel a lot better." Cross said "Maybe in a minute or so, I'll be ready."

"Let's hope that I'll last longer." I said

"Well, I believe that you can do it." Cross said "Now, let me concentrate."

I faced the opponent and I noticed that Cross made some kind of rock wall to protect him. I focused on casting my spells, hoping that I would distract the monsters long enough. I casted a spell one after the other and I never stopped even for a second because if I did, I might put our lives in great danger. The longer I do this, the quicker I get tired. I casted another spell and I heard a shout after that.

"Arme!" Someone shouted "Get out of the way!"

I recognized that voice. It was Cross' voice and that means one thing, the plan is being followed. I quickly stepped aside, knowing what will happen. As expected, a large, energy-filled hammer strikes our opponents.

"Athena's Sword!" I casted

"Thanks Arme." Cross said

'Now, it's my time to recover some energy.' I thought

While trying to recover some energy, I realized that what Cross is doing now is complicated but I understood how it works. First, he will make shoes and gloves made out of earth, in which he'll store some energy for the technique to work. After that, he'll need to recover the lost energy to prolong the technique. After that, he'll summon out two enlarged version of his hammers which are composed of his energy. I know that this will take some time, since trapping energy in an object for later use. Even I haven't perfected that myself.

'I wonder who taught him that technique.' I thought

Just then, I noticed that his assaults stopped. Also, he was very tired. I remembered that making continuous attacks to maximize the use of energy will surely make someone tired.

'That's my cue.' I thought

I casted Deep Impact to distract Nemophila. Cross took it as a chance to fall back.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yes." Cross said "And I hope that help comes soon."

"Wait no more." Someone said

Both Cross and I looked around and saw Dante and Mari, along with Zero, Aira, Sieghart and Elyce.

"Finally." Cross muttered

"Are the both of you okay?" Elyce asked

"Well, we're fine." Cross said "And we will be better if we finish this quickly."

"Well, calculating the strength and the number of people here…" Mari said "This will be finished in a jiff."

"Glad to hear that." Cross said, lifting his heavy hammers

"Then, let's get this started." Dante said

"Yeah." I agreed

"Let's get started!" Aira said cheerfully

"Fools." Nemophila said "All of your souls will be taken, no matter how many you are."

"Let's see about that." Sieghart said

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

'And the party starts… now.' I thought

"Highlander Assault!" Sieghart said

While Sieghart was attacking, Arme was launching fireballs. Mari was with her Kormet and Aira was preparing for a big attack.

"Extinction!" Mari said

"Air Blast!" Arme casted

"Tsunami!" Aira said

Elyce and Cross quickly approached Nemophila. I've prepared myself, knowing what will happen next.

"Crushing Hammer!" Cross shouted

Elyce dealt damage to Nemophila by using her hands with long nails.

I approached Nemophila and gave her a powerful punch, knocking Nemophila out of balance.

'And for the finishing touch.' I thought

"Bleeding Gash." Zero said

"Unlimited Blade." Sieghart said

Then, Nemophila disappeared, a sign of her defeat.

"Twenty-five seconds…" Mari said "Hmm… A new record."

"Nothing strange here." I said

"We could consider the door which suddenly closed as a strange event." Cross said

"Then, let's go back." Sieghart said

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

Finally! I can take some rest. I can already feel the weariness taking over me. I had to resist this weariness. Just then, I saw something shiny at the corner of my eye. I approached it and saw a blue gem. It looks like a Sapphire but I felt that it wasn't normal. I picked the gem and it shine brightly. I don't know why it did. I placed it inside my bag and it stopped shining.

"Hey!" Someone shouted "Do you want to stay or what?"

"Well, staying was not an option for me." I muttered

I followed the others and all of us went out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

Sieghart and the others have arrived at the mansion. Sieghart took a nap at the couch and Cross sit somewhere near him. The others went into their own businesses. Arme was planning to go to the kitchen when suddenly, she met Lass.

"You okay?" Lass asked

"Yes. I'm fine." Arme said

"You don't seem like it." Lass said

"I'm fine." Arme said "Also, I have to cook."

"I know what happened, Arme." Lass said "Take a rest. Dante and his sister can do the cooking."

"Maybe you're right…" Arme said

Just then, Arme fainted. Lass caught her.

"That was close." He said

Lass carried Arme bridal style and Lass went to Arme's room to place her in her bed.

Back at the living room, Jin, Ronan, Amy, Mari and Ryan are talking.

"We've got a new sleepy head." Amy said

They all looked at Cross who was sitting. He was facing the ground and he was fast asleep.

"He seems to be very tired." Ronan commented

"It must've been the potion." Mari said "Both him and Arme took too much, which must've tired their bodies."

"Well, dat is possible." Ryan said "But what's weird is da door."

"Zero and Dante are reporting to Knight Master." Jin said "Also, let the guy rest."

Just then, Maggie appeared out of nowhere and went besides Cross.

"Aww…" Amy said "How sweet."

Just then, she realized that the others are gone.

"Where are they?" Amy asked to no one "Oh well. Might as well prepare the meal."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter!<strong>

**Cross: This was quite long.**

**Me: Is there a problem with it?**

**Cross: No.**

**Me: Anyway, I'd like to tell something to the authors of their OCs in this story. Please check if your OC/OCs is/are getting out of character. I've been out of fanfiction for more than a month and I'm afraid that the OCs might get out of character.**

**Cross: You could've finished this last week, instead of playing Devil May Cry 4 and Max Payne 2.**

**Me: I was just playing because I want to forget about the quarter exams. It was hard, mind you.**

**Eli: I'll also remind you that you need to update your other stories.**

**Me: I'm working on it.**

**Eli: Yeah right.**

**Me: And because this chapter took a while to finish, I will give everyone a preview of the next chapter.**

**Eli: Yippee! Let me see it.**

**Me: Okay. Here it is.**

_**Preview**_

_I was sitting on the roof of the mansion when I saw Knight Master going towards the mansion with two other persons._

'_Who are they?' I thought_

_I was watching them walking. Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit one of Knight Master's companions._

'_Oh no.' I thought_

_I went down and approached them._

"_Are you okay?" I asked_

_Just then, I heard a sigh._

**Me: That's the preview. I hope all of you will know what will happen next chapter. Also, I've just finalized Cross' next job.**

**Cross: Really?**

**Me: You should've known that.**

**Cross: What does it look like? Tell me!**

**Me: If I'd tell you, that'll be a spoiler.**

**Cross: T~T**

**Eli: *giggles***

**Me: Also, I hope that Mari's 4****th**** job will be released soon.**

**Cross: Come on! Tell me what it looks like!**

**Me: Just wait for the next chapters.**

**Eli: See you soon!**

**Notes:**

**1. Since Dante has a different arm and his power is overwhelming that it can cover others from magic detection, I assumed that he can deliver powerful punches. To Dante's author, correct me if I'm wrong or something.**

**2. Remember Mari's potion in which Sieghart took in. Mari gave Cross four of those potions to Cross and Cross and Arme consumed two each, which must've tired them out, like what happened to Sieghart.**

**3. A blue gem was found by Cross. What was its importance? Find out in the following chapters.**


	14. New Comrades

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Cross: So, what's up?**

**Me: (Looks above) Just the ceiling, I guess.**

**Cross: Gee, I'm asking what's new today, not what's above you.**

**Me: Well, there are lots new things today, even the chapter and its contents.**

**Eli: I think everyone have already an idea on what will happen on this chapter, thanks to your preview.**

**Me: But I do have the feeling that some can't still predict what will happen.**

**Cross: At least I'm sure that two authors… no wait… three authors knew what will happen next.**

**Me: *smiles***

**Cross: Let's just get on with the chapter. Silent Treecko doesn't own Grand Chase and the characters in his story, except you-know-them. Oh, he does own the story. Also, he'll own a Sherlock armor set soon.**

**Me: And what's your problem with that?**

**Cross: Nothing. Nothing.**

**Eli: Let's just get started.**

Ch. 14: New Comrades

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

It was another day for the Chase. After waking up, everyone went around the mansion, doing what they want to do. Greets are exchanged between each of them as they crossed paths. A certain guy, named Cross, just finished his morning routine and he found out that he must wait for an hour and a half before breakfast begins.

"What to do…" He muttered

Just then, Sieghart happened to heard what Cross just muttered.

"You can take a nap." He said "Or, you can go to the roof of this mansion and have a look at the surroundings."

"The latter seems to be a nice idea." Cross said "Thanks, Master Sieghart."

"You're welcome." He said before yawning

Somewhere in the mansion, Zero and Aira were walking together. Just then, they went past Elyce and she just giggled but the two ignored her and went on their merry way.

Mari, who was at her lab, was doing some kind of experiment. Just then, someone knocked at the lab's door. She permitted that someone to enter and she saw Ryan.

"Do you know where da fertilizer is?" Ryan asked

"No." Mari said "But I've invented a growth enhancer for plants. Do you want to try it?"

"No thanks." Ryan said "I don't want to harm my plants with chemicals. I'd rather grow them da natural way. Anyway, thanks for da offer."

Ryan closed the door and Mari concentrated on her research.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

'Master Sieghart was right.' I thought 'You can see a lot at the mansion's roof. Also, the wind felt nice.'

I sat on the roof and took a gaze on everything around me.

'This will be a good time killer.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

I was preparing the ingredients for breakfast. Then, I noticed that the pork was missing.

"Where's the pork?" I asked

"Don't know." Amy said

"It was just on top of the table a while ago." Dante said

Just then, I saw a figure that was just going out of the kitchen. I gave chase at the figure, which might have the answer to my question. The figure was getting away fast so I have no choice but to cast a spell.

"Hold Beam!" I shouted

My target was struck by a binding magic and I saw that it was Elesis. In her mouth was the pork which I am looking for.

"Elesis!" I shouted "That's not just for you! Also, it's raw!"

She ate all of the pork so that she can speak.

"And?" She said

"It's not even cooked yet!" I shouted "You're just as hungry as ever!"

"Keep talking, shortcake." She said

"What did you say?" I asked, getting angry

"I said 'shortcake'." She said, putting emphasis on the last word

"Why you…" I said

I casted a fireball but she miraculously dodged it.

"What the…" I said

"Can't even hit me, shortcake?" She said

"Oh I'll hit you alright." I said

I continuously casted fireballs but somehow she continuously dodged it.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I was sitting on the roof of the mansion when I saw Knight Master going towards the mansion with two other persons.

'Who are they?' I thought

I was watching them walking. Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit one of Knight Master's companions.

'Oh no.' I thought

I went down and approached them.

"Are you okay?" I asked

Just then, I heard a sigh.

"I'm okay." The person said

'Where did that fireball came from?' I thought

I looked at the direction where the fireball came and I found out that it came from inside the mansion.

"What's going on?" I muttered

"Who's he?" I heard

I looked around back at the Knight Master and her two companions.

"Oh, I forgot." Knight Master said "You two, this is Cross. Cross, these two will be the new members of the Grand Chase."

"New recruits?" I asked

"Yes." Knight Master said "But the introduction will be later. Something is going on in the mansion."

"Yeah." I said "I'll go and check."

I went towards the mansion. I dodged two fireballs while entering the mansion. Just then, I saw Elesis and Arme fighting. The others are also there; some of them are trying to break the fight.

"Elesis! Stop it!" Ronan said

"I'm having fun with this." Elesis said while dodging "Why should I stop!"

"Because he said so." I added "Also, the both of you might burn the place."

"Well, that's not my fault." Elesis said, still dodging fireballs

"Who started it?" I asked

Then, Elesis stopped.

'Gotcha.' I thought

I quickly placed my hand on the floor.

"Terra Arm!" I shouted

A hand made of earth holds Elesis on her place. She tried to break free from the hand, but she failed.

"Hey!" I shouted "Can someone stop the magician?"

As if on cue, Arme stopped attacking. I examined the surrounding area and found out that not much was burned. I sighed, knowing that Knight Master will come here later and I'm sure that she'll give something to the two, especially for Elesis.

"What happened here?" Knight Master asked

"Ask them." I said

"We will talk about that later." Knight Master said "Right now, I'll introduce to all of you the two new members of Grand Chase."

"New members?" Amy said "Yippee!"

"But this room isn't appropriate for our meeting." Knight Master said "Let's go to the meeting room."

Every one of us followed Knight Master. While doing so, I examined the new recruits.

One of them has white, spiky hair. He wears a black headband with a phoenix sign, black polo shirt with white markings, black pants and black shoes with white stripes. The other one has frost white hair which is really long. He wears a simple vest and a white cloak and there is a katana at his side.

'The first one is a boy.' I thought 'And the second one is… I can't tell. Well, I will know about it later.'

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

'Two new recruits, eh?' I thought

I sat on my chair, which is just near the Knight Master.

"Yay~" Amy said "I'm excited~!"

"Here we go again." Ronan said

"Introduce yourself." Knight Master said on the guy with white, spiky hair

"I'm Brendan Uezuki." He introduced "I'm an Omni Switcher."

"What's an Omni Switcher?" Cross asked from

"I've read about it." Arme said "An Omni Switcher is capable of using many weapons. An Omni Switcher can change his weapons at his will."

"Hmm…" I said "I'm interested in you, white."

"Okay Brendan, that's enough." Knight Master said then she looked to the other recruit "It's your turn now."

"Okay." The long, white haired one said "I'm Azure Windwalker. You can call me Aura."

"So, are you a boy or a girl?" Amy asked "It's pretty hard to guess from your looks."

"Uhm… About that." Aura said "My gender changes every 24 hours. It's because of a curse."

"So, what gender are you now?" I asked

"Male." He said

"Maybe I can lift the curse." Arme said

"But it won't be that easy." Aura said "It's an original spell that only she knows it."

"Then it'll take me some time to conduct my research on the spell." Arme said "You aren't in a hurry, are you?"

"No." Aura replied

"By the way, the fireball that hit you was mine." Arme said "Sorry."

"It's okay." Aura said "I've gotten used to it."

"I'll leave you all for now." Knight Master said "Also, kindly introduce to them their new rooms."

Then, Knight Master left.

"I had a question." Amy said "Where will Aura stay? At a girl's room or at a boy's room."

Everything went silent.

"I don't know." Lire said

"Oh, I am a boy before this curse happened." Aura said

"Then it's settled." Ronan said "I'll give these two their rooms."

Ronan, Brendan and Aura left the room.

"While they're out, we'll talk about their test." Elesis said

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

I followed Ronan as he leads the way to our rooms. We went upstairs and through the corridor. Just then, Ronan stopped in front of a room.

"Brendan, this will be your new room." Ronan said

I inspected the room. It was wide and it all things that a bedroom has were there. Although it'll need some fixing, this room will be enough for me.

"Thanks." I said

"You can fix your room according to how you like." Ronan said "Now, I'll have to introduce Aura's room so, see you later."

"Yeah. Later" I said

I closed the door to my room.

* * *

><p><em>Aura's POV<em>

We walked forward a bit. Then, we stopped.

"Here is your room." Ronan said "Feel free to change it."

"Thanks for the room." I said

"You're welcome." He said and left

I placed my things near the door and looked at my room. It'll need cleaning as I saw dust from every corner of the room. Just then, someone knocked at my door.

"Coming." I said

I opened the door and saw the very same magician that talked to me back then.

"Hello… Uhm…" I said

"Arme." She said

"Hello, Arme." I said "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say my sorry… again…" She said

"Come on, you've already said your sorry." I said

"I've just wanted to make sure that you're not angry with me." Arme said

"I'm not." I said "Say, are you flat chested?"

Arme was startled when I asked her that.

"I… uhm… I…" She said

"Don't be shy." I said "It's just between you and me."

"I…" She said

"What are you doing to her?" Someone from my behind asked

"Lass?" Arme said in surprise

I turned around and saw Lass.

"How did you enter my room?" I asked

Then, I noticed that there was an open window in my room.

"That doesn't matter." Lass said, getting angry "What are you doing to Arme?"

"Nothing." I said "I'm just asking."

"Yeah, he's just asking." Arme said

I can see that he calmed down. I sighed inward and Lass went pass through me and grabbed aArme by her wrist.

"Let's go, the others are waiting." Lass said "And you, Aura, should better stay in your room and fix it. There will be a meeting with the others and you and Brendan are not allowed to join."

"O…Okay." I said, getting curious "See ya later."

I closed the door to my room. I am getting curious about what the meeting was all about and why Brendan and I are not allowed to join in. I decided to follow Lass' advice to avoid any fights with them.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

I was listening to the others about the meeting when Lass and Arme came and sat on their respective chairs.

"Did we miss something?" Lass said

"Nothing important." Elesis said "So, who will test Aura and who will test Brendan?"

"Beats me." I said

"At least we know that Aura has a katana, like Lass." Ronan said

"Then I'll test him." Lass said

"Are you sure." Elesis and Arme asked at the same time

"Yes." Lass said calmly

"That's settled." Elesis said "One left. Who will fight Brendan?"

"We know that Brendan can use different weapons, so it'll be hard to choose." Arme said

"What about Dio?" Ley said "He can use different weapon, too…"

"I… an idea!" Amy said "How about… let… test him?"

…

"Hey!" Someone said "Wake up, gramps!"

I woke up and startled for a bit and I noticed that some of them are gone.

"You slept throughout the meeting." Mari said

"How come we didn't notice that?" Blade said

"Beats me." Sapphire said

"I'll go to the living room." Nate said

I stood up and rubbed my eyes.

"Maybe I'll go take a nap at the living room while waiting for dinner." I said

I walked towards the living room. Just then, I remembered something.

'Wait. I don't know who'll test Brendan.' I thought 'Oh well, I'll know about it sooner or later.'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter.<strong>

**Eli: And two new OCs will be added to the story.**

**Brendan: Isn't the mansion being crowded?**

**Me: The mansion is big. It can even accommodate more.**

**Cross: But I hope that you can keep track all of them.**

**Me: I will.**

**Aura: Funny how Sieghart slept during a meeting.**

**Eli: Blame him and his laziness.**

**Me: Anyway, review.**

**Notes:**

**1. Terra Arm was a skill which Cross learned during his Crusher training. He will summon a hand made of earth, which will hold the enemy in place until the enemy breaks free from the hand.**

**2. To Brendan's author, OneLukeTwoHonesty, thank you for letting me add your OC in my story. Kindly tell me if I had Brendan's personality and others right.**

**3. To Aura's author, Windraider, thank you for letting me add your OC in my story. If there are any mistakes or clarifications, kindly tell me so that I can change it as soon as possible.**

**4. Who was Brendan's tester? Find out.**


	15. A Katana Battle

**I entered my room with some drinks. But then, I noticed that Cross and Eli are not there.**

**Me: Cross? Eli?**

**There was no response.**

**Me: Oh well, maybe they went outside.**

**I placed the drinks on the coffee table in my room. Just then, I heard something which came from the living room.**

**Me: What now? Man, please not today.**

**I went to the living room and found nothing except a pillow which was misplaced from the couch.**

**Me: Strange… I was sure that this pillow was placed where it was supposed to be.**

**I placed the pillow on its original placed. Suddenly, everything went black.**

**Me: What the… Is it night already? No wait… The last time I checked, it was still 10:00 A.M. and I'm sure that I checked it about thirty minutes ago.**

**I felt my way throughout the room, bumping into things which aren't fragile, which was a good thing. Then, I found the light switch and turned the lights on but it didn't work.**

**Me: What the…**

**I simultaneously turned the lights off and on but the same result happened every time I do so. I turned the lights off and rubbed my eyes. Just then, my vision was starting to clear but it all started with a blur. As my vision was adjusting, I saw right in front of me many people whom I can't decipher if it was a stranger or not. Also, I noticed something printed in red letters. When my vision started to get clear, I was shocked to see what was just in front of me.**

**Everyone except me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Party blowers and party poppers started to play their role as I was still stunned. They placed a table in the middle of the living room and all of the furnitures are placed on the sides, which aren't before my vision went black. Also, there are foods on the table which are arranged as elegant as possible. Balloons are hanged on some places on the wall as there was a banner just above the table which the letters "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" printed in red ink.**

**Me: Wait a minute… How did you enter the house without me ever noticing it? Also, how did you placed everything in place when just a minute ago, it was just what the living room normally looks like.**

**Eli: That… will be a secret.**

**Brendan: Besides, don't underestimate the power of teamwork.**

**I was amazed to see everything, yes. Just then, I noticed Aura coming into the scene with a towel on her shoulder.**

**Me: What happened?**

**Arme: He… I mean she accidentally slipped while holding the liter of juice and it was spilled on her.**

**Aura: Wait a minute… How did you know that I'm a girl today?**

**Eli: Pretty obvious. *smirks***

**Ryan: Yeah.**

**Just then, an arrow hit him.**

**Ryan: Ow!**

**Lire: You might want to think your words before saying it.**

**Aura: What? I don't get it.**

**Me: You might want to… change your clothes. It's all wet.**

**Aura looked at her clothes and she noticed that her chest which can be easily seen now. She blushed as soon as she saw it. She covered it with the towel she had.**

**Me: I had some dry clothes back at my room if you want to.**

**Aura: T…Thanks.**

**Cross: I'll bring you there. In the meantime, help Ronan keep Elesis off the food.**

**The two went into my room as I noticed that Ronan was struggling to keep Elesis off the table. Ronan was aided by Ryan, Jin and Brendan.**

**Ronan: Thanks guys.**

**Me: Anyway, a big thank you, guys!**

**Everyone, except me, Cross, Aura and Sieghart, who was asleep on the couch: Don't mention it!**

**Me: Anyway, since it's my birthday, I'm giving the readers a gift. Two chapters for today!**

**Blade: They sure will be happy, especially my author.**

**Elyce: I agree with you.**

**Sapphire: Anyway, here's my gift. Also, Scarlet's gift was just near the TV.**

**Me: Why not place everyone's gift near Scarlet's for a while. Oh, everyone, please try not to break anything.**

**Everyone either gave a positive reply or a nod.**

**Me: Well, let's start the part one of my gift. Disclaimer?**

**Brendan: I'll do it. Silent Treecko doesn't own Grand Chase and its characters. He only owns the story and his OCs, namely Eli, Cross and Cross' pet. The other OCs belong to their respective authors.**

**Me: Let's get started with the chapter and the party!**

**Elesis: Let's eat!**

**Everyone sweatdropped. Cross and Aura came just after Elesis said something.**

Ch. 15: A Katana Battle

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

The morning started as a bright day and everyone had a nice breakfast, especially for Elesis. An hour after breakfast, all of them assembled at the living room.

"So, were going to take an indoor battle today?" Sapphire asked

"Yes. Knight Master also approved it." Elesis said

"Speaking of which, here she is." Ronan said

Knight Master came and joined the group.

"So, is everybody ready?" She asked

"The testers and the new ones are ready." Sieghart said "I'll expect a good battle coming from the new ones, especially you white."

"Don't worry! I'll give everything I've got." Brendan said

"So, let's go to the field." Knight Master said

"Excuse me." Cross said "Where is this 'indoor battlefield'?"

"The gym is the battlefield itself." Knight Master said

"What?" Cross said, quite confused

"You'll see it later." Mari said

"Yeah, it's quite large." Sapphire said

"I know that the gym is large but some of the equipments there seem to be unmovable." Cross said

"Let's just go." Sieghart said "You'll going to see the battlefield later."

Cross went silent and he just followed the others.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet's POV<em>

'The brown guy doesn't know the indoor battlefield?' I thought 'He'll be shocked to see how Mari makes it all work.'

We all entered the gym and Mari pressed a nearby button. Conveyer belts appeared out of nowhere and started placing the machines and equipments towards the left wall. Then, the wall opened, hiding all of the machines and equipment. The gym was clear now and Cross, Brendan and Aura was about to step forward when they were blocked by Mari's machine.

"Please wait for a minute." Mari said

Just then, the tiled floor split into two and moved towards the side. A mini earthquake happened inside the room as the battlefield was brought upwards. The battlefield went into a halt as I gazed at the features. Surely, it was a ground battlefield which was purposely for battles between Chasers. Also, the battlefield is complete with stands and Mari placed a strong barrier around the area of battle so that any attacks won't go to the audience and so that Arme wouldn't get tired.

"Surprised?" Mari asked to Cross

"It's the first time I've seen something so… high-tech." He said

"Let's start with the test battles." Knight Master said

All of us went into the stands. I noticed that Brendan and Aura distanced themselves, probably so that they can easily go inside the arena. Just then, Knight Master speaks.

"Okay. Aura will go first." Knight Master said "Lass will be your opponent for this test."

Aura and Lass stood up from their respective seats.

"Please proceed to the arena." Knight Master said

The two followed Knight Master's orders and both of them went into the arena and they have placed themselves on their respective sides. Both Lass and Aura unsheathed their katanas.

"This should be fun." Sieghart said

"We'll get to see what Aura can do." Dante said

Just then, I felt a frosty aura which was emitted by Aura.

"What's that?" Elyce said

"Let the test begin!" Knight Master said

* * *

><p><em>Aura's POV<em>

I was nervous, very nervous. I was afraid that some bad luck will hit me again and it will be the cause of my defeat, but then again, the battle has begun and I have to concentrate.

Lass was approaching me fast but I was expecting that. He swings his katana to attack, which was stopped when his hand was a few inches away from me.

"No good…" I heard him say

"Interesting." I heard someone say from the stands

His arm was frozen but he quickly thwarted and retreated. It was my turn to attack. I approached him with speed and I tried to slash him but failed. I continuously did the same thing but he always dodges it. I noticed that he was keeping a safe distance away from me. I changed my aura into fire. Feeling the hot energy hat flowed through me, I held my katana in front of me, aiming the tip at Lass.

"Baliastia Lampart!" I shouted

I fired a gigantic fire arrow towards Lass. The attack made a hit, but it hit a log. Lass came from above and made a slash, hitting me but in return, burning him.

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

I retreated while enduring the burn that I had. Aura is a tough opponent but at least I know why she was called Aura. I've also made saw that her aura was her source of power. Since she had a fiery aura, I can make a clear attack but it'll cost me some burns. I charged, knowing the consequences if I went close to Aura. I made a slash then followed it with an attack.

"Rage Cutter!" I shouted

The attack clearly hit her but her aura was giving me a hard time.

'This won't be an easy battle.' I thought 'He might've something up his sleeve.'

Just then, I noticed that she was behind me and ready to perform an attack.

"Terrain Vortex!" She shouted

Luckily, I dodged it and I watched her spin around once as she lifts her katana. Then, she stabbed the ground, causing an eruption of fire. I saw that it was my chance after she made the attack. I went near her and prepared my katana.

"Phantom Blade!" I shouted

She said "D-wave!" before I could even slash her. Just then, she sliced the air and something appeared. She jumped to where she slashed and disappeared, rendering my attack useless. Just then, I felt her presence behind me.

"Shining Cataclysm!" He simply said

I dodged the swings of her katana but I was caught in the waves that she produced. She pauses for a second, which was my ticket. She resumed the attack but I was now far from the attack's range.

"Not bad." I said "But you're 100 years too early to fight me."

"Let's see about that." She said

I approached her with fast speed, slicing back and forth. I never stopped as she was caught in my attack. Suddenly, her aura changed and I was shocked, literally. While shocked, she saw this as her chance.

"Diffusion Slice!" She said

She performed a slice, which hit me. While doing so, she opened up something where she jumped and appeared at a different position. Again, she repeated the process again and again. I realized that she can make a dimension where she can access it and go to places that she wanted. The attack stopped and I felt sore already.

"Void Ripper!" She said

She sliced the air and a dimension appeared, sending some kind of wave before the wave closed. Nothing happened after that but I kept my guard up. I was about to attack her, something came out of my body and it hurt me, a lot. I hold my chest because of pain.

"Waaa!" I heard

I looked in front of me and I saw that Aura was hit by her own attack.

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

I just saw Aura being hit by a wave which came out of Lass' body.

"Is dat one of Lass' new moves?" Ryan said

"I'm not quite sure myself." Lire said

"No. The wave was Aura's attack." Mari explained "She sent a wave across a dimension earlier, which came out of Lass' body. Unfortunately, she was hit by her own attack."

I swear that I heard Aura sigh before standing up. Such move was dangerous for someone but somehow, it was a blessing in disguise for Lass.

"Aura is strong, I'll give you that." I said "But where did he… I mean she learned those?"

"Beats me, alright." Cross said

"Aura seems to have some fight in her." Sieghart said "And I'll expect something from Brendan. Expect that too, brown."

Cross gave a nod before I gave my attention back to the match.

* * *

><p><em>Aura's POV<em>

I stood up and looked at my opponent. Even though his face is expressionless, I can tell that he was thinking about my previous attack, which hit me. Being reminded by such make me sigh. I gripped my katana a little tighter and started to concentrate on the battle.

"You're Lightning aura won't stop me." Lass said

"Maybe… This would." I said

I changed my aura into the most dangerous of all. I can see Lass reaction as he sensed my change in aura.

"What's that?" Lass said

"What's dat aura?" Ryan said

"It felt strange suddenly." Scarlet commentated

"Lass, be careful." Arme muttered but still, I can hear it from my position

I swing my sword once and the slash multiplied into two. Also, I sent an energy wave towards Lass. He seems to be alert and dodged my attack. I continued sending waves of energy towards Lass but he dodged all of those. It seems that Lass' goal was to get near me and I tried to get him away from me but I realized that he was already in front of me. Just then, his katana was covered with blue energy and he was ready to slash me.

"Revers…" I said but stopped as Lass hit me

Lass hit me twice before I got the chance to escape.

"D-wave!" I said

"Blade Spirit!" Lass said

I managed to escape before I go hit by Lass' attack. I noticed that I was in the middle of the field and I had an idea in mind. I held my katana in front of me and I concentrated.

"Ultimate Moves!" I shouted

I dropped my katana into the ground, creating a large amount of black holes that can fire out beams in 360 degrees, rendering it unavoidable.

"Lass!" I heard someone said

"Calm down, Arme!" Another one said

I stopped the attack and I felt tired. That attack did require a lot of energy. I panted and looked around. I saw Lass desperately trying to get up.

"That's enough!" Knight Master said "The battle is over."

Arme approached Lass quickly while Amy approached me in a calm way.

"You okay?" Amy asked

"Just a little tired." I said

"Let me heal you." Amy said "Loving You!"

After that, I felt my strength going back. All four of us went outside the battle field and we all sat some place near the other Chasers.

"Okay Brendan, you're next." Knight Master said

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

As my name was called, I stood up and went into the arena.

'Who will I fight?' I thought 'I hope that it's not a demon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cut! And the chapter ends here.<strong>

**Cross: And it seems that everyone was having a fun time, especially Elesis.**

**Ronan: Don't mind her. She's always like that.**

**Me: Anyway, part two of my gift was next so just click the next button!**

**Elesis: *mouth full of food* Yeah… Going to check that!**

**Blade: Just eat, okay?**

**Elesis went back to eating her mountain high pile of food.**

**Eli: Don't forget to review for this chapter!**

**Notes:**

**1. I did already mention that Aura changes gender. She/He changes gender every 24 hours and it's kinda hard to tell if she's a male or he's a female unless he/she tells so or someone will check out (by feeling his/her chest).**

**2. Aura is and elemental aura user and the most dangerous aura that he had used was the Void aura. Ask Windraider for more details about the auras if you get confused. I'm pretty confused myself with the Void aura but I understood it after a while of reading it all over again.**

**3. Brendan's opponent… Who is it? Go to the next chapter!**


	16. It's Smashing Good Time

**Me: Hello and this is part two of my gift. Currently, we were having a party and the piñata was hung on the ceiling! It was Cross' turn as he was blindfolded and forced to wear shoes with thick metal soles.**

**Cross: Why do I need to wear these heavy shoes?**

**Me: Oh you know the answer.**

**Eli: So that you won't know the piñata's location.**

**Cross: Gee, thanks a bunch.**

**Me: Elesis was eating a pile of food, probably because she was frustrated that she failed to hit the piñata, while Cross spins ten times. After that, Cross walked forward. He has only one chance to hit the piñata. The crowd goes wild as they were guiding Cross.**

**Ronan: Left!**

**Ryan: Left! Left!**

**Amy: To your left!**

**Elesis: Right! *smirks***

**Sieghart: Right… or the other right.**

**Mari: It's left.**

**Sieghart: Oh.**

**Me: And here goes Cross! He tried to hit the piñata and it's a hit! But wait, it didn't break. Too bad.**

**Cross: *removes blindfold* darn.**

**Me: Wait a minute. The piñata had some cracks and there she blows! Goodies are scattered everywhere and everyone started picking what they can pick.**

**Lass: Got a reset card.**

**Ronan: Yes! Some gems for my pet Gon.**

**Elesis: Yippee! GP!**

**Lire: These potions are of help.**

**Arme: Wow! A book of spells! *eyes shine***

**Ryan: Some fertilizer…**

**Jin: What? 500 CP! MY LUCKY DAY!**

**Amy: Ah! A cute teddy bear!**

**Sieghart: A pillow? You're kidding me.**

**Mari: Where did you get the schematics of a good machine?**

**Dio: DOG BONE? MAN.**

**Zero: ?**

**Ley: That'll be good for my Bastion.**

**Dio: No way I'll give this to that cursed dog.**

**Sapphire: BLUEBERRY CHEESECAKE! *drools***

**Scarlet: Maybe you'll want this banana ice cream cake which was packed in a box.**

**Blade: Hey, I think these shoes will fit me.**

**Nate: How come all of these stuffs get to fit in that piñata?**

**Aira: Well, the piñata was big. Maybe this ribbon will do for me.**

**Elyce: What? A... huggable kitten made like a teddy-bear?  
><strong>

**Dante: Cooking recipes? Cool.**

**Brendan: Dango?**

**Aura: *sigh* I… can't pick one.**

**Eli: WHAT! 500 spell books?**

**Everyone turned to Eli.**

**Eli: Hey, this is mine.**

**Cross: So where's my prize?**

**Me: I'll give it to you after you do the disclaimer.**

**Cross: Silent Treecko doesn't own Grand Chase and its characters. The only OCs he own are Eli, Maggie and me. The others belong to their respective authors.**

**Me: You're prize is in the attic. *smirks***

**Cross: *leaves***

**Me: Here's the chapter.**

Ch. 16: It's Smashing Good Time

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"Okay Brendan, you're next." Knight Master said

Brendan stood up and went into the arena.

"And your opponent is…" Knight Master said

I remembered how Brendan's opponent was chosen.

_Flashback_

"That's settled." Elesis said "One left. Who will fight Brendan?"

"We know that Brendan can use different weapons, so it'll be hard to choose." Arme said

"What about Dio?" Ley said "He can use different weapons, too…"

I noticed that Sieghart's eyes are closed. Maybe he was fast asleep?

"I have an idea!" Amy said "How about we let Cross test him?"

I was shocked when I heard my name.

"Why Cross?" Dante asked

"First, it'll be Cross' first time." Amy explained "Second, all of us already tried testing a new comer."

"Well, you have a point." Elesis said "So Cross, do you agree with Amy?"

"Well, if that's what you want." I said

"Then, it's settled." Elesis said "Cross will fight Brendan."

_Flashback Ends_

"Cross." Knight Master said

I stood up and went to the arena. I saw Brendan without any weapons and I decided to use an old weapon of mine, a battle mace.

"A battle mace?" I heard someone said

I went to the other side of the field and saw Brendan, who was all prepared.

"I hope that you'll give a good fight." I said "If you do, you'll also have a smashing good time with me."

"Well, I'll expect that." Brendan said

"Begin!" Knight Master said

"I'll let you have the first move." I said

"I'll let you have it." Brendan said

"I insist to have the second move." I said

"Okay." He said "Transato!"

Just then, I was poured with water. Then, something hit me, which was a metal pail.

* * *

><p><em>Nate's POV<em>

All of us stared at the scene with jaws on the ground. I sweatdropped as Cross picked the pail.

'I don't know what will be his reaction.' I thought

He holds the pail for a while before throwing it to Brendan. Brendan caught the pail with one hand.

"You can't hurt me with a pail." Brendan said

"Well, that's your mistake." Cross said

Just then, the pail exploded. Again, all of our jaws are on the ground and some of us are shocked.

"What happened?" I asked

"Cross seems to know how to infuse energy into objects." Mari said

"I've been trying to do that to." Arme said "But so far, I haven't perfected it yet."

Just then, Brendan approached with a metallic arrow connected to its handle by a chain.

"First form: Arrowen." He said

He performed series of attacks as Cross either dodged or blocked the attack. I can see that Brendan was a bit pissed.

"Arrow of Reaction!" Brendan shouted

Brendan strikes Arrowen forward multiple times with high speed but it seems that Cross dodged them all.

"Second Form: Hookerazu." He said

His weapon changed into a scythe-shaped hook with an inverted "V" handle.

"Golden Hole!" Brendan said

Cross blocked the attack and Brendan hissed. He performed attacks with Hookerazu but like before, Cross either dodged or blocked it. Brendan stopped and Cross stood still for a while.

"You've got a jagged up notion to play fair, pal." Brendan said "And it pisses me off."

Cross smiled.

"Maybe I'm going to teach you how to fight." Brendan said "Third Form: Clawver."

His weapon changed into a bladed claw which was connected to a handle with a very long chain, which was wrapped around Brendan's arm. He performed several attacks, which Cross dodged. Brendan performed another attack and Cross blocked it.

"Gotcha." Brendan said

The chains on Brendan's Clawver was wrapped on Cross' weapon. Brendan pulled, trying to get Cross' weapon. Cross pulled back but after that, he let Brendan pull his weapon away from him.

"No way will I accept this, pal." Brendan said and threw the weapon back to Cross

Cross accepted the weapon and concentrated for a while.

"He's absorbing the energy that he placed in his weapon." Mari explained

Just then, a pebble landed in front of Brendan. Brendan noticed this.

"Fire in the hole." Cross simply said

Brendan's eyes shot wide open as he realized something and he backed away from the pebble. Just then, the pebble exploded and Brendan was caught in the explosion.

"Whoa. Using a pebble as a grenade is something extraordinary." Ryan commented

"Cross is resourceful." I said "Maybe he was trained to be like a soldier."

"Well, he was from a clan which was at war with the opposing clan." Dio said "So expect something like a soldier would do."

Just then, gun shots was heard and Cross was deflecting the bullets. Brendan was standing with a magnum while firing bullets at him.

"Phoenix Apollo!" He shouted

Cross was hit by the attack.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

Cross was hit by my attack. I smiled as I wait for the explosion but it never came.

"What?" I said

"I can control energy that's IN my body." Cross said "Now, my turn."

Cross quickly approached me and spun twice and hit me. Just then, I moved away from him before he threw his mace at me. I dodged the mace, which then exploded. I was caught in the explosion but just the force of it, I wasn't damaged too much. Just then, I noticed that his weapon was still intact and it returned to Cross like a boomerang.

"Round Trip!" He shouted

He threw his mace towards me once more and I dodged it but then, I noticed that the weapon homes towards me. I continuously dodged the attack while firing at Cross, who blocked the bullets using his arms. Just then, the mace returned to Cross and I stopped to notice that my bullets where deep within him, but no blood came out.

"What?" I said

"This is my earth armor." Cross said "Let's just say that it's like a bullet proof vest."

"Then I'll change my plans." I said "Ocean Drizzle!"

I changed my weapon into an umbrella with a rain design and the all-too-familiar orb.

"I hope that you won't get wet with this." I said "Tsunami!"

I summoned a huge wave of water behind me and I let it hit Cross.

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

"What?" I said "He's a water mage, too?"

I watched in surprise as he performed one of my powerful attacks, Tsunami.

"I was surprised with that." Sieghart said "But since he can switch weapons, there is a possibility that he has can be all of us."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked

"What I mean is that he can use skills that we can use with our weapons." Sieghart said

"Good point." Mari said

The water level lowered until all of the water is gone. Just then, Cross was nowhere to be found. Some are shocked, including me, some are not. Just then, a hand grabbed Brendan and pulled him towards the ground. Cross dug out of the ground and watched Brendan who was stuck.

"A familiar move, it was." Lass said

"So, you gonna give up or what?" Cross asked

"Never." Brendan said "Transato!"

Brendan disappeared and appeared above Cross. He was holding a giant sword with an icy orb and five shards that was floating around it. Cross noticed this and dodged the attack. Brendan followed it with a flurry of slashes and Cross blocked the attacks but some made contact with him. He backed away and held his left arm, which was bleeding.

"What happened to his armor?" I asked

"It must've been washed away because of the Tsunami." Mari explained

Then, Cross wiped some blood on his left arm and I noticed that the blood stopped flowing.

"That was fast." I commented

Cross approached Brendan and shouted "High Roller!" before performing a powerful uppercut, which sends Brendan into the air.

"Power Smash!" He shouted

He performed another powerful uppercut while jumping. Then, he smashed downward, hitting Brendan. The mace hit the ground hard and big chunks of earth hit Brendan. After that, Cross was tired. Brendan recovered after a while and he changed his weapon into a gauntlet. He delivered powerful punches to Cross while he was tired. Then, Brendan's gauntlet disappeared, which was then replaced by a mecha hand cannon. He pointed it at Cross in a point-blank range.

"Gamma Shot." Brendan said

Cross tried to block the attack by crossing his arms in front of him. Then, he was thrown away from Brendan. He had accidentally dropped his weapon while the attack hit him. The laser disappeared and an explosion happens. I noticed that the 'accidentally' dropped weapon was the source of explosion. Brendan was thrown away from his current position. Both fighters are on the opposite side of the field and they slowly stood up. They were going to engage in another hot battle when they where stopped by Knight Master.

"Stop!" Knight Master said "That's enough for today. Both of you did well."

The healers quickly approached the injured and healed all of their wounds. Afterwards, the injured thanked their healers and all four of them quickly went into the stands where the others are. Knight Master went in front of them.

"Good job, Brendan and Aura. From what I've heard, the two of you are extraordinary and it was proved today. To Lass and Cross, good job. All of you are dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

Everyone went out of the gym and it was returned to normal. Everyone walked away from the gym. Just then, Aura tripped and she took Aira with her. The two fell to the floor as the others noticed this. Dante offered a hand to Aura and Zero helped Aira get up.

"You okay?" Zero said

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aira said

Aura sighed as everyone went into separate ways.

"I'm sorry Aira." Aura said

"It's okay." Aira said as she removed dusts that clung into her

Aira left with Zero and Aura went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter, which is part two of my gift.<strong>

**Eli: Wew. I need to take a rest.**

**Just then, Cross came with a box but he was pale.**

**Blade: Cross? What happened?**

**Just then, he collapsed on the floor. Arme and Amy approached the poor guy.**

**Scarlet: That's what happens to bad guys.**

**Nate: What the hell happened with him?**

**Eli: Well, he just went into the attic to get his prize… Wait a minute! You placed IT near his prize!**

**Me: No I didn't.**

**Eli: Oh please. Only you and I know what causes him to go like that.**

**Me: Maybe you did it.**

**Eli: Me? How dare you accuse me!**

**Ronan: Care to tell us what happened to Cross?**

**Me and Eli: Now is not the right time!**

**Just then, Cross wakes up and saw me.**

**Cross: You! You'll pay for that!**

**Me: Bye!**

**I ran away as fast as I could.**

**Cross: COME BACK HERE!**

**He gave chase after me while holding his Eskrima sticks.**

**Sapphire: That was… something.**

**Aira: Yeah.**

**Mari: Care to elaborate what happened?**

**Eli: I'll tell you later.**

**Sieghart: When will 'later' come?**

**Eli: *sigh* Anyway, please review.**

**Notes:**

**1. Cross' 1****st**** job is Smasher.**

**2. Cross' 1****st**** job weapon is a battle mace.**

**3. It was explained back in chapter 13 that Cross can store his energy (or AP) in objects and he can use it for many things. Back at chapter 13, he used it for AP storage to prolong the attack and in this chapter, it was used to make an explosive.**

**4. Cross' armor was made of earth so it can be easily washed away by a tsunami.**

**5. I don't know how to call that "**huggable kitten made like a teddy-bear."**  
><strong>


	17. Side Story: Sherlock Special

**Me: Hello guys.**

**Cross: Where's my phone?**

**Me: I don't know. Maybe Eli has it?**

**Cross: Eli?**

**There was no response.**

**Cross: Oh well. I'll ask her later. So, what's up?**

**Me: Chapter. It's a side story.**

**Cross: Can you give a short description about it?**

**Me: No way. Just read the chapter.**

**Cross: Fine.**

**Me: Wait a minute. Where's my pen?**

**Cross: What pen?**

**Me: You know, the one with the sticker.**

**Cross: Blade burrowed it a while ago.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Cross: Lot's of things are going missing today.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Eli: Guys, have any of you found my stuff toy?**

**Me and Cross: No.**

**Cross: By the way, do you have my phone?**

**Eli: No but I saw it in the living room.**

**Cross: Thanks. *rushes to the living room***

**Me: Can't you remember where you placed the toy?**

**Eli: I remember that I placed it in the shelf but then, it was gone.**

**Me: Don't worry, we'll find it later.**

**Then, Cross came in, holding something.**

**Eli: That's my stuff toy! Where did you found it?**

**Cross: It was under the table.**

**Cross gave Eli her stuff toy and she hugged it.**

**Eli: I miss you.**

**Me: -_-'. Anyway, let's start the chapter. Eli, you do the disclaimer today.**

**Eli: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and its characters. He only owns his OCs, namely me, Cross and Maggie. The other OCs belong to their respective owners. Oh, and I own this cute fluffy bear~!**

**Me: Let's just get started.**

**Eli: Note the chapter's title.**

Ch. 15 (SS): Sherlock Special

_Third Person POV_

Everyone woke up and went to their routine. Ronan was sitting at the couch and taking a sip out of his coffee when Ryan came and asked him a question.

"Did you saw my watering can?" He asked

"No." Ronan said

"Where could've it been?" Ryan asked himself

"Maybe you have misplaced it." Ronan said

"No." Ryan said "I always place it near my flower bed."

"You'll just have to look for it." Ronan said

Just then, Amy came rushing towards the two.

"Did any of you found my Cleo?" Amy said like a manic

"No." Both of the boys said

"Where it could've been?" Amy said before she left, still like a manic

"Amy lost something too." Ronan said

Then Dante came in.

"Guys…" He said

"Did you lose something?" Ryan asked

"How did you know?" Dante asked

"I just guessed." Ryan said

"Anyway, I'm wondering who took my picture frame." Dante said

"Maybe you've just misplaced it?" Ryan asked

"No way will I misplace something like that." Dante said

"Okay, so maybe someone took it?" Ronan said

"Possibly." Dante said

Then, Sapphire came.

"Uhm…" Sapphire said

"You lost something?" Ryan said

"Yes…" She said "How did you know?"

"A lucky guess." Ryan said

"Did any one of you saw my brooch?"

All of them answered no.

"Where did I place that?" Sapphire said

"Today seems to be weird." Ronan commented "Lots of things are going missing today."

"You mean all of you lost something?" Sapphire asked

"Not me." Ronan said

"Something's up." Dante said

"I hope that it's just a coincidence." Ronan said

_Cross' POV_

I went down the stairs and I saw Ronan, Ryan, Dante, and Sapphire in the living room.

"Guys…" I said

"Did you lose something?" Sapphire asked

"Uhm… no." I said "I was going to ask what you are all doing there."

"Were discussing something." Ronan said "Almost everyone's items are missing."

"Strange coincidence." I said

"Or someone is playing a trick on us." Dante said

"I hope not." Sapphire said

"WHO TOOK MY EXECUTIONER?" I heard

We all saw an enraged Sieghart, who was breaking everything that he will pass through.

"Uh oh…" Ryan said

"Stop his rage!" Sapphire said

"Cross, use your technique." Ronan said

"What technique?" I asked

"The one you used on Elesis to make her immobile during her latest fight with Arme." Ronan said

"Oh." I said in sudden realization.

I placed my hand on the ground and use Terra Arm, stopping the rageful Gladiator for destroying more furniture.

"What's missing?" I asked

"His executioner." Ronan said

"LET ME GO!" Sieghart said "I'M GOING TO FIND THAT THIEF!"

"What thief?" Lass, who came out of nowhere, said

"Uhm… The one who took Sieghart's Executioner, not you." Ronan said

"Are you sure that you didn't misplaced it?" I said

"I'M SURE THAT SOMEONE TOOK IT!" Sieghart shouted "AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL GET A GOOD BEATING IF YOU WILL NOT RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

"The more reason to keep you there." I said

"Anyway, has anyone of you saw Arme's teddy bear?" Lass said

"Her too?" Ryan asked

"I don't know what you mean but Arme's teddy bear was missing." Lass said "So that's why I'm going to search it for her."

"Aww~ How sweet~!" Amy said, who seemed to came out of nowhere

"Hey Amy!" Sapphire said

"Have you found your Cleo?" Ronan said

"No and I'm going to find it this instant!" Amy said in a fast way

Just then, a sound came out of nowhere.

"A visitor?" Ronan said

"Ah! He came!" Amy said and walked away fast

"Who's he?" I said

_Third Person View_

Dio, Ley and Zero came and saw the others talking.

"Hi guys." Dante said

"Hello." Dio replied

"Zero…" Aira said

"What?" He said

"Why does your face is covered by your hair?" She asked

Everyone took a look at Zero and found out that what Aira said is true.

"Someone… took my mask." Zero said

"Not to mention, some of my clothes are missing and Dio's…" Ley said but she was cut off

"Stop right there." Dio said

"Oh, and why should I?" Ley said

"Because if you will continue, I'm going to give Bastion Mary to Sebastian." Dio said

"NO!" Ley said "I'll stop. Just don't let my dog get into this!"

"Good." Dio said

"What's with you two?" Ryan said

"Anyway, not only the three of you have a case where you lost something." Ronan said

"So, do you know who took it, Mr. Detective?" A voice suddenly filled the room

"Mr. Detective?" Some of them said

Amy came along with a hound which was all dressed up in detective clothes and it was standing on two feet.

"Amy…" Ley said "Who's with you?"

"I'm Detective Hound." The hound said "Sherlock Hound."

"Good morning, Mr. Hound." Ronan said

"Someone stole my red necklace!" A voice filled the air

"Looks like another case." Sherlock said to himself

"Why is that hound here?" Dio said

"Watch your words, lad." Sherlock said "I'm here to find Amy's lost item but it seems that she's not the only one whose belongings are missing."

"Sure is." Ronan said

"Can you fill me with the details, lad?" Sherlock said

"Sure, sir." Ronan said

Ronan explained what happened this morning. The hound took some notes that might give him some clues.

"Hmm… This is going to be a hard case." Sherlock said

"Where's my mirror?" Someone shouted

"Who took my toothbrush?" Another voice shouted

"Hmm… More items are missing." Sherlock said

Just then, footsteps were heard before a blonde and a red-head came.

"Did anyone saw my mirror?" Lire said

"Did anyone saw my toothbrush?" Elesis said at the same time with Lire

"A 'no' will be your answer." Sieghart said, who have just been calmed

"This case will be hard for me." Sherlock said

"How about if I'll help?" Jin said, who came out of nowhere

"That came out of nowhere?" Cross said

"Jin!" Amy said and cried on his chest

Jin was confused and he decided to ask Amy.

"Did something happened?" Jin asked

"My Cleo's missing!" Amy shouted

Suddenly, Jin's eyes are ignited with fire.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT THIEF WHO MADE MY AMY CRY!" Jin said

"Why am I always mentioned?" Lass said

"Are you the thief lad?" Sherlock asked

"No sir." Ronan said "Thief is one of his job classes but he doesn't steal anything from anyone."

Everything went silent until another pair of footstep was heard.

"Scarlet!" Sapphire said "Is your necklace missing?"

Scarlet stared at her for a while.

"Did I shout too loud?" She asked

Sapphire gave a nod.

"Wait… Where's yours?" Scarlet asked

"My necklace had the same fate as yours." Sapphire said

"If the thief was a boy, I'm going to kill him!" Scarlet declared

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Dante said

"May I ask the red lad if any of your belongings is missing?" Sherlock asked

"Okay… I'm going to admit…" Jin said

"Admit what?" Lire asked

"That my collection of Amy's photos is missing!" Jin said while crying

There was silence in the room until Sherlock spoke.

"This case will be hard and I'll need help in this." Sherlock said "To those who want to help, raise your hand."

"I'll pass." Dio said

"Me too." Ley also said

"I'll have to do something else." Scarlet said

"I'm going with my sister." Sapphire said

"I'm going anywhere out of sight." Zero said

"I'm going to watch Arme." Lass said and disappeared

"I'll go cook while everyone's going with Mr. Hound." Dante said and left

"I'll pass too." Cross said

"No." Sherlock said "You, lad in brown, you'll come and help us."

"Me?" Cross said "I don't think that I'll be of that much help."

"I insist for you to help. I can see that you have the qualities to be a detective." Sherlock said "And I can see that you have experienced being one. I can tell that you have good deductive skills."

"Come to think of it, Cross has showed it before, when Lass' cherry pie was missing a slice." Lire said

"The elf is right." Sieghart said

"I remembered Elesis being pinned to my poor tree." Ryan said, crying

"And I can't still forget that day!" Elesis said "I'll make sure to have my revenge soon."

"See lad, even your friends agree to it." Sherlock said "So why not help?"

"Okay, if you insist." Cross said

"Then all of the volunteers please follow me so that I can assign your uniforms." Sherlock said

"Uniforms?" Ryan asked curiously

…

Everyone went out of the meeting room, having worn detective clothes for the case. Just then, Brendan came and noticed them.

"What's with the clothes?" Brendan asked "Is there a party or something?"

"No." Ronan said "Anyway, where's your headband?"

"Missing." Brendan said

"I'll add this as another case." Sherlock said

"Oh, another case?" Brendan said "Does it mean that…"

"Yes, white, there are a lot of things missing today." Sieghart said

"Can I help with that?" Brendan asked

"Then I'll issue you this uniform, lad." Sherlock said

…

"So, where shall we start?" Jin said

"We'll start interrogating all of the non-involved members of the Chase who didn't show up since this morning." Sherlock said

"Good idea, sir Hound." Ronan said

"I agree with that." Cross said

"So, Mari, Blade, Nate, Elyce and Aura are the ones who we should be interrogating." Sieghart said

"We'll go to Mari first." Sherlock said "Where can she be found?"

"Most likely at the lab." Amy said

"Let's go." Sherlock said

_Sapphire's POV_

"Wow. What a day." I thought

I was sitting on my sister's bedroom, watching through the window, when I saw a blur outside.

"Did you see that?" I said to my nearby sister

"No." My sister said "Maybe you've just imagined it."

"Yeah. Anyway, I wonder who is this thief or prankster." I said

"Hmm… Why did you said 'prankster'?" Scarlet said

"Because this can't be just coincidence and a normal thief can't take all of those things, especially Sieghart's Executioner." I said

"I don't think so, my sister." My sister said

"It's just a guess." I said

_Third Person View_

Sieghart knocked at the lab, trying to get the attention of anyone who's there but there was no response. He knocked again, gaining the same result. He turned the knob and opened the door. He scanned the area but no one is there.

"Not here." Sieghart said

"Let's try her room." Cross said

"Then, let's go fellow detectives." Sherlock said

…

Sieghart knocked at Mari's room.

"Mari, are you there?" Sieghart said

"Sieghart, is that you?" Mari said from the other side

"Hey, can we talk to you." Sieghart said

"In a minute." Mari said

After ten seconds of waiting, everyone heard the sound of the vase being shattered.

"You okay, Mari?" Sieghart said

"I'm fine." Mari said

"Mari acts strange today." Cross commented

Everyone looked at him.

"Why did you say that?" Ronan said

"She was feeling her way towards the door." Cross said "It was like there were no lights in her room."

"Or maybe…" Aira said

"Her glasses was missing!" Jin and Elesis said at the same time

Sieghart was shocked to hear that and tried to open the door, but it's locked.

"We'll need a key for that." Lire said

"No need." Sieghart said "Let's try if my key fits."

Sieghart kicked the door and it flipped open. Everyone found Mari, who was still feeling her way towards the door. What they noticed more was the amount of lingerie that was scattered on the floor.

"Uhm…" Elesis said "This should be better if we girls will help Mari in this."

The girls in the group entered the room and closed the door while the boys waited outside. After three minutes, the door opened and the girls came out, guiding Mari outside of the room.

"It seems that someone searched her closet." Lire said

"I can't see." Mari said

"Here, try these." Sherlock said

Sherlock gave Mari glasses for her use.

"The grade is lower than the grade needed." Mari said

Sherlock replaced the glasses with new ones and Mari tested it.

"How is it?" Sherlock asked

"Vision fixed. " Mari said

"Do you know what happened in your room Mari?" Lire asked

"I don't know." Mari said "When I woke up, I found out that my glasses are missing."

"And how about the lingerie?" Sherlock said

"About what?" Mari said

"Your lingerie were scattered around you floor a while ago." Aira said

"WHAT?" Mari said and went back to her room.

After a while, Mari came out, blushing.

"So, what happened?" Sherlock said

"My glasses… and a set of my bras and panties are missing." Mari said

Sieghart had a nosebleed while the others are fazed.

"What kind of thief was that?" Elesis said "A perv?"

"I know one man who can do that to Mari." Lire said

Everyone, except Sherlock, looked at Sieghart.

"Hey! I didn't take it!" Sieghart said "I swear it. You can even search my room if you want to."

"Okay." Sherlock said "Brown, Pink, Dark Blue and Fire Red will search Black's room."

"When did those nicknames came up?" Cross said

"The rest will stay here and interrogate Mari." Sherlock said

"Yes sir!" Everyone said except Mari

After a while, the search party returned to the group.

"Results?" Sherlock asked

"Negative, sir." Jin said

"I told ya!" Sieghart said

"Okay. We'll stick to your story until we find evidence that will disprove it." Sherlock said

"It seems that Mari was innocent." Lire said

"If these light blue lady's claims are true, then she is innocent." Sherlock said

"Mind if I help you in this case, Detective?" Mari asked

"Sure." Sherlock said "Wear these. Also, you'll be nicknamed Sky Blue."

Mari accepted the clothes and closed the door to her room. After a while, she came out of the said room, wearing the clothes that are given to her.

"Sky Blue, eh." Sieghart said

"Got a problem with that?" Sherlock asked

"Nothing." Sieghart replied

The detectives have interrogated Nate, Elyce and Aura but they are proved innocent. As they are heading to Blade's room, Ronan found a yellow scarf on the floor.

"I wonder who owns this scarf." Ronan said "Do any of you owned this?"

Everyone checked if the scarf was theirs and they gave a no except for Cross, who recognized the thing.

"That scarf…It was Maggie's." Cross said

"This belongs to your pet?" Ronan said

"Yeah… Wait a minute! I haven't seen Maggie since this morning!" Cross said

"I always see your pet near my flowers when I was watering my plants." Ryan said "But I didn't saw it today, which is kinda weird."

"A case of missing pet?" Sherlock said

"I don't know if it's missing." Sieghart commented

"But I'll count it." Sherlock said "I don't think it'll leave its scarf lying around."

"Yeah. My pet never does that." Cross said

Just then, Blade approached the group of detectives.

"Oh, great timing." Ronan said "Blade, we…"

"Did any of you saw Cookie?" Blade said

"You mean your pet?" Ronan said "No…"

Everyone gave the same answer and Blade was worried. She went ahead in her search, leaving the others behind.

"Two cases of missing pet." Sherlock said "This'll be a long day."

"Give me the scarf." Cross said "I'm going to find Maggie."

"I'll guess we'll split the group." Sherlock said "Yellow, Orange, Pink, white-haired and White, come with me. The others will go with Cross."

_Elesis' POV_

Cross held the scarf tight and after a while, he dashed to the balcony and jumped. We followed quickly and we went through trees and bushes before we ended up near an old well. I remembered the well. It was depleted of water and mosses were covered around it. The wheel and axle on the well still works pretty well, though.

"Maggie's inside the well." Cross muttered "And something is with Maggie."

"Let's check it out." Jin said

…

Mari placed her newly made robot near the well and the said robot went down the well. A few minutes later, the robot went up with Maggie and Cookie, who was holding light blue lingerie. Mari took it quickly and hid it away. I can see a small blush on her cheeks.

"How did they end up here?" Sieghart asked

Cross was near Maggie for a while before approaching the others.

"Maggie said that Cookie was trapped in the well and Maggie tried to help Cookie but ended up with Cookie." Cross said

"How come Cookie has Mari's… you know." Jin said

"Maybe Cookie is the culprit?" I said

"I don't think so." Nate said "Cookie won't do that."

"Further investigation is needed." Mari said "We need to get back to Sherlock."

"Right." Ronan said

We went back to the mansion but on the way, I stepped on something weird which caught all of our attention. I check where I stepped and I found a trapdoor made out of wood. There was a handle on the trapdoor and I grabbed it, revealing a secret room. Mari provided an electric torch and we all entered the secret room. I found a switch and flipped it on, finding almost all of the things that went missing. I was shocked to see my picture frame which contained Ronan's picture. I quickly swiped it away so that they won't notice it.

"Hey! How did my precious comb end up here?" Ronan said while taking his comb

"Thank god I found my watering can." Ryan said

"MY EXECUTIONER!" Sieghart shouted

"My collection!" Jin said, picking the collection while crying

"Found my glasses." Mari said "Nothing else?"

"We should report our findings to Sherlock." Cross said, hiding a familiar object

Just then, footsteps were heard and Sherlock and the others appeared in front of us.

"Found what?" Sherlock said

"The missing things." I said

"Not all of them though." Mari said

"At least we found some of the lost items." Sherlock said "What's still missing?"

Mari went silent.

"I have one mighty guess." Ryan said, smiling

"AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Lire said, preparing her bow

"Found some hair here." Cross said

Sherlock went near him and examined the hair.

"It's more like fur to me…" Sherlock said "A hedgehog's fur."

"And I know a certain hedgehog." I said "Let's go. I have a plan to lure her in."

_Aira's POV_

We were back at the mansion and Elesis was doing her plan.

"Blade? Where are you?" Elesis shouted "We found Cookie!"

Blade came in a flash.

"Where is it?" She said then she saw Cookie "COOKIE!"

She took the pet and hugged it tightly.

"Thank god you're safe." Blade said "Where did you found Cookie?"

"Inside a well… with Mari's panty!" Elesis shouted

"What?" Blade said, confused

"And near the well, there was a secret room where the things we lost were found!" Elesis said "And in it, your fur is found!"

I saw that Blade was shocked.

"Tell me that you're the culprit!" Elesis shouted

"I won't do such… AAH!" Elesis said

Master Sieghart was holding both of her hands behind her.

"TELL THE TRUTH AND I'LL SPARE YOUR LIFE!" Sieghart said in a rage

"Yes, yes! I did it for pranks!" Blade explained

"Then, where is Mari's lingerie?" Sieghart said

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Blade said

Sieghart tightened his grip on Blade.

"Liar! We found your pet holding one of Mari's panties!" Sieghart said

"I don't know how it ended with Cookie!" Blade shouted "I don't have anything to do with it!"

Just then, Sieghart grabbed Blade by the neck.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU HID IT!" Sieghart said

"Please… listen to… me." Blade said

"ALL OF YOUR PREVIOUS STATEMENTS WHERE LIES!" Sieghart said "TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Can't… breathe…" Blade said

"Wait! Stop!" Amy shouted "I know who stole it!"

Sieghart released Blade from his grasps and approached Amy. Jin prepared himself.

"Then who took it?" Sieghart said, getting a little calmer

"Truth to be told, I took Mari's lingerie." Amy said

"WHAT?" All of us except Amy said

Amy lifted her skirt up a bit and we all saw a light blue panty. She released her hold as soon as we saw that.

"Why… Why did you do that?" Jin said, blushing a bit

"Mari's lingerie are cute~." Amy said

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So the case is solved." Sherlock said "Blade and Amy, please come with me."

All of us, except Blade and Amy, looked at each other before nodding at each other.

"Mr. Sherlock, we're not going to file any case against them." I said

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Sherlock said

"All of us are sure about that." Jin said

"Although I am new to the Chase, all of us here are like a family." Cross said "We can't bear to file any case against our family members."

"He's right with dat." Ryan said

"Yeah." Elesis and Ronan said at the same time

"Okay. It's your choice." Sherlock said "It's wonderful to see all of you with different personalities but all of you do understand each other, like a good meal with different ingredients."

I smiled at the comment.

"In case something like this happened, call me again." Sherlock said "But it seems that you can handle anything by yourselves. See you soon."

Then, Sherlock left. All of us stood for a while before Sieghart spoke.

"Well then, we'll have to settle this on our own." Sieghart said "What do you think will be Blade's punishment?"

"Eh?" Blade said

Sieghart smirked.

_Blade's POV_

After a while, I went to the storage room to get a mop. I can't believe that I'm doing ALL of the house chores for two weeks! I so hate Sieghart for giving me a punishment.

"Yo, Blade." Nate said

"Hi." I said, not in the mood

"I've heard that you'll do all of the house chores for two weeks." He said, smiling

"AND DON'T EVEN MENTION ABOUT IT!" I shouted

I pointed my gun at Nate and fired all of the bullets at him. I didn't care if he got hit.

_Amy's POV_

"Gee, what was that?" Mari said

"I don't know." I said, giving her the Calcium Carbonate that she asked

"Okay Amy, you can rest now." Mari said

"But…" I argued

"It's okay." She said "You could actually just asked me if I can give you some."

"Thank you, Mari!" I said

I went out of the door and headed for the kitchen. My mind set into giving Mari a nice meal.

**Me: It's the end of the chapter!**

**Cross: Always the same line after every chapter.**

**Me: Got a problem with that?**

**Cross: Nothing. Oh, "Fierce" was here. ^^**

**Me: WHAT! GET HIM OUT!**

**Cross: He's out of the room already, idiot. He knows that you won't be happy if he enters right now.**

**Me: Good thing.**

**Eli: Who wants a blueberry muffin?**

**Cross and Me: ME!**

**Me: Don't forget the juice okay?**

**Eli: Do I look like a servant?**

**Me: Just work with it.**

**Eli: Fine.**

**Me: Oh, here are some clues for the following chapters.**

_Two persons, two legends, two new powers,_

_New stories will be told,_

_More secrets will be uncovered,_

_And more people will appear._

_The last survivor of an ancient kingdom will rediscover her memories,_

_And makes a great sacrifice,_

_Leaving dear ones,_

_But a man wished for her to come back._

_A cerulean girl, visited by a group,_

_Feared that something unexpected will happen,_

_And she spoke of a legend,_

_Which will come true._

_The boy of the prophecy was awaking,_

_Guided by a strange man who knows him,_

_The legend is foretold,_

_The Protector will rise again._

**Cross: This… uhm… poem was strange.**

**Me: One could decode what will happen in my next chapters through that poem. ^^**

**Eli: Cerulean girl… *smirks***

**Me: What?**

**Eli: I've got a feeling.**

**Me: Shhh… Quiet. Let them decipher that.**

**Eli and Cross: Yeah, yeah. We'll wait for the next chapters.**

**Me: Wow, you two are in synch.**

**Eli and Cross: Shut up!**

**Me: See? Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Notes:**

**1. Dio didn't want to spoke of the item he lost because it relates to his past… Only Ley knows it because she was involved. I've read it at a site but can't remember what site.**

**2. Jin meant something else when Amy admitted. ^^**

**3. Blade was a prankster here, in this chapter.**

**4. Won't tell who "Fierce" is ^^ (spoiler). The codename was a clue, though.**


	18. Regaining Memories Part 1

**Me: Good day…**

**Cross: It's night already!**

**Me: And?**

**Cross: Go to sleep.**

**Me: Okay…**

**I went to my bed.**

**Eli: Why did you just do that?**

**Cross: So that I can fiddle with his computer and update the story.**

**Eli: Excited much?**

**Cross: I know that his poem meant something…**

**Eli: Yeah. Can't wait for what it meant. Maybe you can fill me in with the details.**

**Cross: Hush. I'm going to check his files for the story.**

**?: Watcha doing?**

**Eli: Shut up and get out!**

**?: What a warm welcome, it was.**

**Eli: Okay, okay. Just watch and see, dumb boy.**

**?: I'm not dumb!**

**Cross: Here it is! Chapter 18.**

**Eli: Hey! Can you check the next chapters?**

**Cross: I'm going to anyway.**

**After a while of silence…**

**Cross: Man! It's blank!**

**Eli: Hmm? There's some words typed in this document.**

_**Cross and Eli, if you read this, I'm going to say that in no way you would find out the following chapters because they're in my mind. Gotcha this time.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Silent Treecko**_

**Cross: Man he really got us this time.**

**Eli: Just check chapter 18.**

**?: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC or it's characters. He only own his OCs and the other OCs belong to their respective authors.**

**Eli: Why did you just do that?**

**Cross: I agree.**

**?: It's the tradition.**

**?: Gee, you're just a pain in the neck.**

**Cross:… You're…**

**?: Shh…**

**Eli: Isn't it confusing for the two of you, who are Elsword OCs, to be here?**

**?: Not my fault. Silent Treecko is very creative, isn't it?**

**Eli: Can we give you two nicknames? It's confusing.**

**Cross: Wait. I checked his documents and he has nicknames for the two.**

**?: Spill the beans.**

**Cross: ? is nicknamed "Shadow" and ? is "Destruction".**

**Eli: When did he assigned nicknames?**

**Shadow: At least this is better than a question mark.**

**Destruction: Yeah~.**

**Cross: Can we start the story?**

**Destruction: Shadow, come with me! *smiles***

**Shadow: Hey, don't pull me!**

**Eli: Destruction seemed to be hyper tonight.**

**Cross: She is hyper tonight because she was annoyed yesterday. **

**Eli: Anyway, who's "Fierce"?**

**Cross: He didn't tell me. Anyway, let's start reading the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Regaining Memories Part 1<p>

_Cross' POV_

_Dream_

I was standing in an empty space. Everything around me is black, not a single light can be seen until a bright light came and blinded me for a while. When I opened my eyes, I came to where my home is, Atum. What surprised me is that the place was like the result of a war. Everything was a mess. Weapons and armor are scattered around. Just then, a fleet came to my sight, with their weapons and rifles with them. Just then, I recognized the insignia that was on their armor. It was the Earth Clan's insignia.

"What's going on?" I muttered to myself

Just then, monsters started attacking the army. I tried to help them but some kind of force kept me away from them, forcing me to watch. I can't describe what the monsters look like because they appear like silhouettes to me. Even thought they're just silhouettes, they are powerful by judging their actions. The army was scattered, some of them are dead, some are fighting back and some are retreating for their lives. I tried to help my brethren but to no avail. Just then, another bright light came and I found myself at the entrance of our main camp, which was built on a mountain.

I noticed that the guards are on the ground, dead with blood flowing through their wounds. I was shocked at the sight an entered the base. Just as I entered, the door closed behind me. I didn't pay any attention to that and I went ahead. The base was supposed to be a place where there are many paths but the other paths are blocked by debris, giving me a straight way towards who-knows-where. As I passed by, I saw the dead bodies of my comrades. I can't bear seeing them like this but I can't help them. I continued moving on and I ended at the Command Room. I opened the door and I was shocked at the sight. More dead bodies surprised me. I can't believe that someone will do this to the clan.

'Who could've done this?' I thought.

Just then, I saw someone moved along the dead bodies. I recognized the cerulean-haired girl who moved just now.

"Eli!" I shouted.

I approached my childhood friend and knelt beside her, holding her body near me.

"Eli, what happened?" I asked.

"Cross, is… that you?" Eli asked.

"Yes, it's me," I said. "What happened here?"

"A lone guy attacked us," Eli said. "He's… powerful."

"What?" I said.

"Tell… me. Did… you fail… the mission?" Eli asked

"No, I didn't!" I said.

"Good… Go finish… it… and avenge… the clan," Eli said, weakening every second that passed.

"Eli… Who did this?" I said, shaking her.

"I… don't… know," She said, her eyes are closing.

"Eli! Please, don't die!" I shouted.

"Cross… I… I…" Eli said before she was motionless.

I can feel that a tear escaped my eyes as I shouted Eli's name. Just then, as I looked up, I was in a different place. I am in an empty space again. Just then, someone spoke my name. I followed the voice and I saw a silhouette of someone who was blue eyes.

"Cross, you cannot escape what is destined for you," The figure said.

Judging from the voice, I can tell that the silhouette is a male.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Just then, the entire scene changed in a flash. I was in an indescribable place when I saw another silhouette of someone with spiky hair. There are four objects floating around him.

"I swear to this weapon that I'll hold onto the oath which made this weapon intact for 600 years. The oath, in which to protect the ones who need help and to make the evil go away, will forever in my heart, in the weapon and in my title. Let the Protector rise again." The silhouette said

_Dream Ends_

I woke up in a startle. I found myself back to my room as I pondered at the room's ceiling.

'Was that a dream that I just had?' I thought

I stood up.

'I better get prepared for today.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

Everyone finished their breakfast when Knight Master came. Everyone assembled at the meeting room for a meeting.

"Everyone, I'm going to send all of you to the Ancient Ruins of Cownat," Knight Master said.

"Why go there again?" Sieghart said.

"We need to investigate there. Something happened there recently," Knight Master said.

"What happened there?" Elesis asked.

"There is some strange activity in the ruins that needs to be investigated," Knight Master said.

"We'll go there immediately," Sieghart said.

"Just remember to report anything suspicious or out of place," Knight Master said.

Then, Aira stood up.

"Is something the matter?" Scarlet asked.

"No, nothing," Aira said.

"All of you should go now," Knight Master said.

Everyone stood up and prepared their thing for the journey. After that, everyone went to Mari's machine so that they can instantly go to where the Ancient Kingdom ceased to exist.

…

"We're back," Mari said.

They gazed at what's left of the old Cownat.

"So this is the Ancient Kingdom of Cownat," Cross said.

"I'm going to wonder how it is before it was destroyed," Brendan said.

"Let's go and investigate," Sieghart said.

Everyone went ahead. Then, Aura stepped on a tile, which sunk by a few inches.

"Uh oh," He said.

He was greeted by a magical sphere which hit him and trapped him inside the said sphere.

"Guys, a little help here?" Aura said.

"Aura and his bad luck," Ley said. "Oh well."

"I know how to dispel that," Mari said.

After a while, the magical sphere disappeared and Aura landed, face first.

"Let me help you," Cross said.

Cross helped Aura get up and Aura removed the dust the clung in his shirt.

"Thanks," Aura said.

"Don't mention it," Cross said.

"Let's go, okay?" Elesis said

"No need," Dio said. "We need to close these portals."

Everyone looked around and saw two portals and just after that, monsters started appearing from the portal.

"Then let's get this started," Dante said after drinking some sake.

"Center of Gravity!" Ley shouted.

Every monster was sucked into Ley's void and they were damaged.

"Hey! Don't be selfish!" Sieghart said.

Then, more monsters appeared.

"They think they should give you a present," Ley said.

"Whatever," Sieghart said ."But, I'll give them a present instead."

Sieghart hacked away using his Executioner. The other Chasers either beat up monsters or support their teammates.

"Phoenix Apollo!" Brendan said.

The monsters that are hit by the attack exploded.

"Deep Impact!" Arme said.

The monsters were hit by Arme's attack. Just then, more of them appeared.

"More of them incoming!" Jin said.

"The more, the merrier," Sieghart said.

"Glacier Blast!" Sapphire said.

"Crimson Curtain!" Scarlet said.

"Tsunami!" Aira said.

"Eternal Punishment!" Elyce said.

All of the attacks hit the monsters and they all died. Just then, another swarm of monsters came.

"My turn," Jin said. "Searing Light!"

"Hovering Crusher!" Ronan said.

"Pheonix Assault!" Ryan said.

"Unlimited Blade!" Sieghart said.

As the attacks faded, more and more monsters appeared.

"Our turn!" Elesis said. "Meteor Slash!"

"Stardust Rain." Lire said

"Eraser!" Mari shouted

"Fancy Girl Parade!" Amy shouted

More monsters appeared from the portal.

"It seems that these monsters will never stop appearing." Ronan said

"Let's just wait for our chance," Dio said. "Onrush!"

"Abyss!" Zero shouted

"Nightmare in the Shadows!" Nate said

More monsters appeared after Nate finished his skill.

"Die!" Cross said. "Ground Demise!"

"Gamma Shot!" Brendan shouted

"Reversing Flight." Aura said

Just then, Dio noticed that the portals where getting unstable. Sieghart noticed this too.

"Everyone, concentrate your attacks on the portals," Sieghart shouted.

Everyone did what Sieghart said and they concentrated their attack. After a second, the portal collapsed, leading them into another place. There, they saw Drall.

"You again!" Drall said.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Sieghart said.

"It seems that there are more members in your party, now," Drall said. "But you will never defeat me again!"

"We did it once, we'll do it again," Zero said.

Everyone charged towards Drall. Lass and Aura performed slashes at the monster's sides, which was followed by Sieghart and Elesis. They slashed away while Drall was confused and Aira and Arme prepared their skills.

"Air Blast!" Arme said.

"Wave of Water Spirit!" Aira said.

The two attacks collided with Drall. While being attacked, Dio, Zero and Ley positioned themselves.

"Chaotic Spark!" Dio said.

"Breakthrough!" Zero said.

"Secret Passage!" Ley said.

The three's attacks collided and while so, Lire, Scarlet, Sapphire and Elyce were ready.

"Violent Attack!" Lire said.

"Double Cross!" Elyce said.

"Glorious Glacier!" Sapphire said.

"Flare Drive!" Scarlet said.

These attacks took effect on Drall and he was never given a chance to counterattack by Lass, Jin, Sieghart and Cross.

"Blade Spirit!" Lass said.

"White Monkey Technique!" Jin said.

"Mortal Impact!" Sieghart said.

"Barrage Combo!" Cross said.

Drall was angry and everyone was thrown back.

"Let's finish this," Dante said.

"All together," Sieghart said.

Everyone charged at every direction and at the same time. Drall fell to the ground, defeated.

"Told ya," Sieghart said.

"It's not yet finished…" Drall said.

"Uh oh…" Aura said.

"What now, Aura?" Sieghart shouted.

"Portals… portals around us!" Aura shouted.

"What the…" Sieghart said.

Everyone looked around and saw that they are really surrounded by portals.

"At this rate, we might get separated from one another," Mari said.

"What shall we do?" Ronan asked.

"There's no escape!" Drall said

Just then, a large explosion happened. After that, Drall and the Grand Chase are nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

I woke up and stood up. Then, I stared at the surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked myself

Just then, I saw Mari lying on the ground near me. I went near her and woke her up. She stirred up a bit before she woke up. She stood up beside me.

"What happened?" She asked

"I remembered that we were surrounded by portals," I said.

"Then, we must be separated from the others," Mari said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said.

"Mari, Arme?" Someone asked.

Both of us turned around and saw Sieghart and Cross.

"Are the both of you okay?" Sieghart asked

"Yeah," I said. "How about you two?"

"We're fine," Cross said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sieghart said. "It seems like we're in the highest place in Cownat."

Just then, I noticed that Mari was holding her head.

"Mari?" I said. "You okay?"

She continued holding her head for a while then she looked at me.

"I remembered something." Mari said, dropping her hand to her sides.

"Remembered what?" Sieghart asked

"There should be an exit here, up north." Mari said

"Then let's go and explore it, okay?" Cross said

…

We went around and saw sets of books on our way. Mari said that the exit was near. Just then, I caught sight of an old book, which interests me. I went near it and the others followed.

"I wonder what book is this." I thought out loud

I read the book and flipped from one page to another. I noticed that this book was like a diary of someone, explaining what happened during the times when Cownat was still existing. Just then, I stopped at a page where I saw a drawing of a strange machine and some kind of insignia below it. There are words written on the next page and I read it aloud.

"The head researcher, Mari Ming Onette, entered the time machine. The Soul Stone that Mari found is something special and we tried researching about it. Our first research ended up in a failure and it almost consumed Cownat in an explosion. We all know that the power that the Soul Stone holds is beyond imaginable. But since we haven't any time, we decided to get the head researcher to the future, where she will get more time. Baldinar may completely turn Cownat into extinction but I and Mari are aware of what the Soul Stone can do. I am hoping that Mari will get the job done," I read out aloud .

I flipped into the next page, only to see blank ones. Just then, I saw that Mari noticed something glowing near me. Mari went near it and touched it. Just after she touched it, she was a bit silent.

"Mari, you okay?" Sieghart asked.

"What's happening to her?" Cross asked.

I noticed that she was gazing on something non-existent.

"Mari! Are you okay?" I asked.

She gave a nod.

"Oh," Sieghart said.

"I remember…" Mari said.

"Hmm?" Cross said.

"I remember everything," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross: This is the end of this chapter.<strong>

**Eli: Why did he make this a cliffhanger?**

**Cross: It's his story and decision, idiot.**

**Eli: Did you called mean idiot? *curling fist***

**Cross: *gulp* No, I didn't!**

**Eli: Good.**

**Cross: Phew.**

**Eli: Anyway, I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Cross: So, again, see you soon!**

**Me: Cross, Eli!**

**Cross and Eli: *gulp* Oh no.**

**Notes:**

**1. Eli appeared in this chapter ^^. But, it's just in Cross' dream**

**2. Aegis Chain was Elyce's attack from Solica's story. Eternal Punishment was Elyce's attack on Chaos' story.**

**3. Drall was one of the bosses in the Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom.**

**4. What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter, of course.**

**Edit:**

October 6, 2011: Changed Aegis Chain to Double Cross after Solica said that Aegis Chain was used to protect someone, not to attack someone. Thanks, Solica.

**October 21, 2011: Changed some parts of the story. Typos and wrong grammars are fixed but I'm not sure if ALL are fixed.**


	19. Regaining Memories Part 2

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Shadow: Someone is hyper today.**

**Destruction: Where's Eli and Cross.**

**Me: Oh, don't worry about them. They're in a VERY cozy place.**

_**Flashback**_

**Me: Cross, Eli!**

**Cross and Eli: *gulp* Oh no.**

**Me: YOU TWO ARE DEAD!**

**Eli: Ayee! Run!**

**Then, she was blocked by a strange force.**

**Eli: What the…**

**Cross: How come?**

**Me: *smirks* I'm the author here, you know.**

**Eli: No fair…**

**Me: As your punishment for fiddling with my computer, you two will stay in the attic for a day without food or drink!**

**Eli: No way…**

**Cross: As if you can bring us there.**

**Me: Maybe I can't, but my imagination can.**

**Cross and Eli: What?**

**Just then, they disappeared.**

**Me: Good riddance.**

_**Flashback Ends**_

**Shadow: Aren't you a bit… harsh.**

**Me: That's what they get for peeking at the story.**

**Destruction: Kinda bored here. I hope that Elsword category will be released.**

**Shadow: I agree.**

**Me: Let's start the chapter then. Destruction, please do the honors.**

**Destruction: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC, the characters and some of the OCs. He only owns the story and his OCs.**

**Shadow: Wait a minute! How did you know our nicknames?**

**Destruction: Dumb question, indeed.**

**Shadow: What?**

**Me: First, I assigned them to you. Second, I wasn't sleeping when Cross and Eli fiddled with my computer.**

**Shadow: Oh, okay.**

**Me: Here's the chapter! Woot!**

**Shadow and Destruction: *sweatdrops* Whatever.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 19: Regaining Memories Part 2<p>

_Sieghart's POV_

"I remember everything," Mari said. "I'm the only one who can do it."

"What are you talking about, Mari?" Cross said.

'What the… Is she crazy? She needs more rest, that's what she needs…' I thought. 'Wait… It can't be…"

Mari moved her feet and an insignia appeared beneath her.

"That insignia! That's the one drawn in the book!" Arme said.

"Arme…" Mari said.

"Huh?" Arme replied.

Just then, Mari has a blue gem floating over her hand.

"Thank you… Without you, I would've never regained my memories," Mari said. "Thank you for your help and kindness."

"What are you doing, Mari?" Arme said. "Stop acting weird."

"Something's going to happen…" Cross said. "And I can feel the energy flowing."

"Sieghart…" Mari said.

"What the hell is she doing…?" I muttered.

Arme looked at me, confused. Then, Cross approached me.

"What are you saying, Master Sieghart?" Cross said.

"Stop it! Mari!" I shouted.

"The girl who was mentioned in the book… That girl…" Mari said "That girl is standing right in front of you… That girl… is me…"

"What are you doing? Get out of there!" I shouted. "Mari!"

I tried to pull her away from the insignia that was below her but I was blocked by a strange force.

"There is a large energy outflow going here," Cross said. "And Mari is trying to absorb that energy. If this continues, I don't know what will happen to her."

I tried to knock the barrier down but it was no use.

"STOP JOKING AROUND! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU CAN DO BY YOURSELF!" I shouted. "WHAT ABOUT COWNAT?"

"Yes I know," Mari replied.

"Master Sieghart!" Arme shouted.

"I think you know what Mari is doing," Cross said.

"She's… going to revive Cownat… using the stone's power," I said, slowly.

I can see that both of them are shocked.

"But… that's impossible!" Arme said.

"I wish that I could've gotten to know all of you better…" Mari said. "Including the ones that I cared for the most…"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" I commanded her.

"Sieghart… and by the way…" Mari said. "Nevermind…"

"The energy flow is getting to a critical point!" Cross shouted.

I noticed that the Soul Stone was shining brightly.

"No…" I muttered, tear escaping my eye.

"Goodbye…" Mari said.

Just then, the Soul Stone was shattered, producing a very bright light.

"MARI!" I shouted.

Just then, a voice filled the room.

"I…"

"You may forget me…"

"I may not exist anymore…"

"But even so… I hope that I still have a place in your heart."

"MARI!" I shouted again, crying for her.

"What's going on?" Arme shouted.

"There is a sudden outflow of massive energy!" Cross shouted back.

* * *

><p><em>? POV<em>

"What's this?" I said.

I saw Cownat, which has a bright glow at the topmost part of it.

"Cownat… is glowing?" I said.

I stared at the scene before I was reminded of something.

"Oh… I need to find THAT first." I said.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"The light is too bright," I said.

Just then, I found myself on a dark place.

"Where am I?" I said to no one in particular.

"Cross…" I heard someone say.

That voice was familiar. Wait a minute… That's the voice in my dreams!

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"That is not important," He said. "Cross, bring the three keys and go to the Temple of the Protector. You will find the answer there, the answer to your destiny."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your destiny, as your birthmark indicates, can't be escaped. The evil ones are starting to move again." He said

"My birthmark… you mean…" I asked

"Yes… Earn the title and know your destined place." He said

Just then, I found myself back at Cownat. I removed my glove on my left hand and I looked at my birthmark, there are four blades of a sword, without the handles, pointed at each other in a way that it forms an "X".

"So, this is it…" I muttered to myself.

"Cross?" A feminine voice said.

I wore my glove again and looked to the source of the voice, which is Arme.

"Where's Sieghart and Mari?" I asked.

"Sieghart's there but… Mari's… gone," She said.

I was startled by the last three words. I saw Sieghart, who was crying over two earrings, which belonged to Mari.

"Mari's… gone?" I repeated.

"Mari sacrificed herself for… Cownat?" I said.

"Mari…" I heard Sieghart muttered. "Why…"

I can feel much more energy around us now. Maybe…

"In a few minutes, the flower will soon bloom," I said to Arme.

"What do you mean?" Arme said.

Arme was confused. Just then, a bright light was emitted from who-knows-where. Just then, we all noticed the room where we are being somewhat repaired by the strange force. Just then, we were lifted by a strange force. I was alarmed, Arme was shocked and Sieghart didn't give a care about it. Sieghart still wept, which made me realize that this was his soft side. I also felt sad about Mari but something… is not right. It seems that Sieghart and Mari knows that this will happen someday but it kinda delayed since Mari had amnesia. But today, Mari regained her memories and the day came. But still… I've had an unease feeling.

Just then, I saw the other members of the Grand Chase. Elesis, Lire, Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Amy, Jin, Dio, Zero, Ley, Aira, Elyce, Scarlet, Sapphire, Blade, Nate, Dante, Brendan and Aura are floating around. I noticed that were floating towards a place in Cownat, which seemed to be the front of an ancient castle.

'Now that I mentioned it, it seems that the buildings have restored,' I thought.

We all landed at that place and everyone was glad that everyone is okay, until some of them noticed a sad Sieghart and a missing Mari. I kept silent while Arme explained the story. I know what Sieghart feels, having to lose someone who is special to you. I can hear a commotion around the other members as I kept my gaze on the sky. The sky was blue with white clouds.

"Mari…" I heard. "Please… come back!"

Sieghart's pleas caught attention of some of the members. Some of them tried to cheer him up but they failed. Sieghart continued crying. I won't be surprised if there whole Cownat will be flooded because of Sieghart's cries. Just then, I saw something at the corner of my eye. I looked back at the sky, and I can see a small figure falling from the sky. I can't decipher what the thing is. The figure was going bigger slowly; the height of the figure is increasing about 0.001 feet per second. I have to fish out my binoculars in my bag so that I can see the figure more clearly. When I looked through my binoculars and saw a much clear view of the figure. I was shocked when I saw the figure. I put my binoculars back in my bag and went near Sieghart.

I patted his back and said "I think it's too soon for you to cry, Master Sieghart."

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet's POV<em>

'What?' I thought. 'What did the bastard boy just said?'

I decided to ignore him and I started worrying about Mari. Just then, I heard a scream.

"Look!" Amy said.

I looked at Amy who points out to the sky. The others looked to where Amy pointed.

'What now?' I thought.

Curiosity took over me and I looked to where Amy pointed and I was surprised.

"No way…" I muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Sapphire's POV<em>

Am I dreaming? Is this true? Am I in heaven already? I can't really describe what I felt. I was totally lost at words when I saw her. The others who are in front of me are also speechless.

'M…' I thought.

I could've shouted for joy by now, but she told us to be silent by placing her finger over the mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

Why Mari… Why…

I continued crying, knowing that she was gone.

"Mari… why do you have to do that?" I muttered

I saw a pair of white shoes in front of me but I didn't care who it was until…

"Sieghart…" A familiar voice said.

'What? No way…' I thought.

I looked who own the pair of shoes and I was shocked to see a familiar blue-haired girl.

"M… MARI!" I shouted while hugging her as tight as possible.

I can feel that she hugged back. I was happy… very happy.

"Sieghart…" She whispered to my ear.

"I thought you were gone…" I whispered back.

"No way will I leave you behind just like that…My immortal…" She whispered.

"And you will always be my angel…" I whispered back "And you will always be my divine one."

We faced each other and our noses touch each other. After that, we shared a passionate kiss, the one that I will remember throughout my life, which is forever.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

"Aw… How sweet," I commented.

Everything is silent as I watched their passionate kiss. After a while, it ended. I was smiling to the two of them. I was so happy to see them together again, like they're spaghetti and meatballs. I was so glad, I could actually sing for them, well not this time.

"Cownat is… restored?" Dio asked.

Mari gave a nod.

"It seems like the old times, it's just that there are no people here except us," Ley said.

Just then, we saw dwarves who were examining the place.

"What are they doing here?" Lire asked.

"Wait… is it okay for them to enter this place without your permission?" Sieghart said to Mari.

"It's fine… Cownat is open for everyone who has good intentions," Mari said.

"So, Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom should be replaced in the map," Brendan said.

"It'll be replaced by The Ancient Kingdom Cownat," Dante added.

"It seems that our search here is a fruitful one," Elesis said. "And now I'm hungry!"

"You always think of food," Arme said.

"Shut up, shortcake," Elesis said.

"Arme's right," Sapphire said.

"Don't call me SHORTCAKE!" Arme said

"Hey, calm down," Ronan said.

"I think we should go back now," Lass said.

"Yeah," Jin said.

"Wait, what about Cownat?" Sieghart asked.

"Cownat can now sustain itself," Mari said.

"Is it because of the massive energy flowing around Cownat?" Cross asked.

"Yes," Mari said.

"Then, let's go back," Nate said.

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

We have returned to the mansion using Mari's new built teleportation pad in Cownat. We all reported to the Knight Master and she was happy. She said that she will send some soldiers there to guard Cownat so that nothing bad will happen. I was walking at the corridors when I went past Cross. He seemed to be… worried about something. Maybe I'm going to ask him later about it. I went pass Mari's laboratory and I saw that the door is slightly opened.

'Maybe Mari forgot to close it properly,' I thought.

I went ahead and I found myself back at the lobby. I saw Sieghart who was sleeping on Mari's lap. Mari was reading a book when someone shouted.

"Brother! We'll need a little help here," My sister shouted from the kitchen.

"Be right there," I answered back.

I went to the kitchen to help Arme and Amy. Just then, I noticed something was not right. I concentrated myself back to cooking after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of the chapter! =D<strong>

**Shadow: Yeah.**

**Me: Oh, by the way, Shadow and Destruction are OCs for my Elsword story, if Elsword category in fanfic will come out, that is.**

**Destruction: Then, what if Elsword will never come out?**

**Shadow: DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!**

**Me: I'm going to think about it. Anyway, I'm going to tell now that "Fierce" is also my GC OC. Right "Fierce"?**

"**Fierce": … He's right.**

**Me: I won't tell anything about "Fierce" but you'll know "Fierce" MUCH later.**

**Shadow: *sulking over a corner***

**Me: What happened to him?**

**Destruction: He's sad again because of me. D=**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Destruction: I'm going to help him. *goes near Shadow***

**Me: Anyway, I think Cross and Eli are enjoying themselves in the attic ^^. Anyway, chapter 20 will be soon and will come with…**

**Cross: *breaks the door* You!**

**Eli: Why did you do that again? Why did you place IT again in the attic?**

**Me: Oops… I forgot to remove it there.**

**Cross: Anyway, it's payback time.**

**Me: Not gonna happen. See you soon readers.**

**Cross: And see you soon, author.**

**Me: *smirks***

**Notes:**

**1. Who's the strange guy who saw Cownat shining? Find out…**

**2. The one who spoke to Cross in his dream and during the bright light is…secret, for now.**

**3. Cross has a birthmark.**

**4. Scarlet is still angry with Cross.**

**5. The lab's door is open and Mari was with Sieghart… Think about it.**

**6. you can find the next chapteR's titlE in note #6. all you hAve to do is to keep your eyes peeLed and It will ZAp you if you didn'T notIce it that soON. ^^**

**Edit:**

**October 21, 2011: Changed some parts. Also, some grammar errors and typos are fixed but still, not sure if ALL of these are fixed. **


	20. Realization

**Me: Great day for another chapter. ^^**

**Eli: It's a good thing that you're making the chapter now.**

**Me: What does that mean? Anyway, Dante?**

**Dante: What?**

**Me: I really want to speak with your author but it seems he's not around.**

**Dante: He's just busy.**

**Me: Just tell him if he goes back online, I'm going to ask him something about you.**

**Dante: Sure.**

**Eli: Come on author! Get on with the chapter!**

**Me: You're being annoying again.**

**Eli: Geez… You're like Cross.**

**Me: Anyway, where is the guy?**

**Eli: Haven't seen him since last chapter.**

**Me: Maybe you did something to him. *smirks***

**Eli: No, you did something to him!**

**Me: What are you saying?**

**Eli: I'm saying that you're cruel to me and Cross.**

**Me: Cruel? Well, aren't you the lousy ones?**

**Eli: Take back what you've just said!**

**Me: Calling me cruel can't be forgiven, Eli.**

**Eli: I'm going to give you a…**

**Dante: *sigh* Stop you two.**

**Me: Well, Eli is the only one who needs to be stopped.**

**Blade: It seems to be next to impossible.**

**Eli: You're going to pay, Silent Treecko!**

**Me: Maybe a tranquilizer will do.**

**Eli: I'M NO ANIMAL!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Calm down and take a deep breath.**

**Brendan: And start the story while you're at it.**

**Me: Then do the honors, Brendan.**

**Brendan: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and the characters that are played there. He only owns the story and his OCs. The other characters that aren't mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

**Me: Let's start now before Eli does. Also, congrats to those who figured out this chapter's title last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 21: Realization<p>

_Cross' POV_

I woke up, my mind being hazy. Recalling what happened yesterday, someone talked to me somehow. I'm sure that I'm not daydreaming or anything. It's like… telepathy. Also, his appearance felt different, like we've met before or something. What he meant yesterday… he knew it… he knew why they've sent me here… he knew my mission. But the question is how? Only the clan knows it and no one has the ability to do what he just did. Who is he? Why does he know me so much? Is he a friend or foe?

Just then, I noticed something near the door. There are two letters of the same color. I took one of the letters, which is very familiar to me as it is one of the clan's special letters. Opening it, I read it without having to use my sense of sight.

…

_Dear Cross,_

_I have some news. Recently, we found a hidden temple beneath the sands. Surprising, isn't it? Well, the temple can't be explored yet since the entrance can't be opened in any means we've tried. But, we've noticed a triangle-shaped podium where there are three holes in it. These holes seem to form a shape but we can't decipher what shape. Anyway, have any clues? We're hoping that you'll get to it soon_

_Yours Truly_

_Eli_

…

I crumpled the paper and turned it to dust. Then I glanced at the second letter. It wasn't from the clan. It was from someone else. I opened the letter and read it.

…

_Cross, your destiny is near. Bring the items needed to enter the resting place of the legendary item. Remember, the answers to the questions are in your heart. Follow it and it will lead you to the right way. It's actually you're choice if you want to move on. But, if you decided to avoid the path which your destiny leads you to, there will be a time when you are helpless, that you are weak, that you can't do anything to save the ones you care for. Take my advice and go now._

…

Is this a letter from him? Why send me this? Why does he keep stalking me? Questions started to fill my mind as I ripped the letter into to shreds, unable to turn it to dust like what I did on the first letter. I sat on my bed and I thought about the things that have happened recently. The dream… the telepathy, I assumed… the letters and everything else. I tried piecing it altogether, like a jigsaw puzzle which was begging for completion. Items needed to enter… Follow my heart… The right way… My birthmark… Me…

This is a hard one indeed. I need to write everything down. Everything, like what happened a month ago, our exploration in the Mirage Desert, the keys, Cownat, Mari's gem, everything. It was complicated, like how the chemicals in Mari's lab are. Just then, I gave up, making lines on the paper unintentionally. Just then, I looked at the paper. Funny thing is that I accidentally underlined some words. Staring at those words for a while, pieces of the puzzle started forming a clear idea on my mind. When I had my hypothesis, I brought out an all too familiar paper and wrote a letter to the clan.

* * *

><p><em>Aura's POV<em>

After tripping down the stairs and bumping to a couple of members, I sat on the couch, only to have sat on the remote and turned the TV on with loud volume. Sieghart, who was sleeping , woke up with a jump and was angry with me.

"Sorry!" I said "Please forgive me."

"I understand that you always bump into bad luck, a lot." Sieghart said "And this one is no different, so it's okay."

"Thank you!" I said and left

I walked towards the exit. I decided to go outside and take a rest. Just then, I bumped into a vase and noticed it, catching it before it falls to the ground. I sighed in relief and placed the vase back to its rightful place. The wind blew and I took a step outside and an arrow was suddenly in front of my foot, only a few centimeters away.

"Sorry!" Lire shouted

"It's fine…" I mumbled as I walked away

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

That was close. I wouldn't think that the wind will pick up that quickly and will blow the arrow out of its original direction. Oh well, at least Aura is safe from my shot. Just then, a storm suddenly kicked in, bringing rain, thunder and lightning. Just then, numerous lightning started to hit the ground. At a certain time, it hit somewhere near the mansion, about a mile or two. Just then, I saw tiny, black smoke.

"Eagle Sight!" I shouted

I concentrated my vision to where the smoke came and I noticed Aura, who was now as black as the night sky, collapsed on the ground with the smoke coming from him.

"Oh no…" I said "Better help him… uhm… her… whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

I was walking back to the mansion with grocery supplies in tow as the rain started pouring. It's a good thing that I've brought my umbrella and I'm happy for it. I walked merrily down the road when I saw someone blacker than black collapsed on the ground. I went closer and I saw that it was Aura.

"Oh no…" I said "What should I do?"

I started panicking when suddenly, I got an idea. I carried Aura but found it hard. Just then, Lire came with Sapphire and helped me carry her, judging from the looks of Aura's chest, back to the mansion. She was given first aid and all she needs is a minute's rest. Arme is really a good healer, I'll give her that. Just then, a loud voice filled the mansion.

"Breakfast, guys!" Amy said "Come and get it."

As expected, Elesis dashed towards the kitchen like a mad dog while the others took their time to go to the kitchen. As the chairs were filled, the food was served and everyone had a nice meal. I took a bite out of my bread when I noticed an unoccupied chair.

"Someone's not with us." I said

Everyone took note what I said and checked who was missing.

"Let's see… Cross is not around." Ronan said

"Is he still asleep?" Elesis asked, irritated that she have to stop eating for a while

"No way that's possible." Jin said "He's an early bird."

"Also, I haven't seen him yet." Sieghart added

"You're right." Brendan said "I'm going to check his room."

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

I walked out of the kitchen and headed for Cross' room. After reaching the said room, I knocked twice. There was no response and I knocked again.

"Cross, are you there?" I said

I knocked again and the door slightly opened. I decided to enter his room. I saw what an ideal room is. Not much design or decorations, the bed was made, the floor was clean, and the room was dustless and free of garbage. Even his trash can is empty. Just then, I noticed that his cabinet was open and there are no things inside. I checked the comfort room and it opened, without any sign of Cross' things. I went back to his room and I noticed that there was a letter on his desk. I quickly approached the desk and opened the letter. Quickly I read it as fast as I can and as slowly as possible so that I can understand. Then, my eyes went wide and I went back to the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

I was having a very nice meal when suddenly, Brendan came, panting.

"So, where's Cross?" Dante asked

I noticed that Aura was drinking her juice when Brendan opened his mouth to speak.

"Cross left the mansion!" He said

Aura spewed her drink and it landed on Nate.

"Sorry…" Aura said with a peace sign

"Are you sure about that?" I said, annoyed

"Take a look at this." Brendan said, showing a letter to me

I accepted the letter and read it aloud.

…

_To the Chase,_

_Sorry if I'm going to leave the mansion and the Chase. It is destined for me to leave it one day and the time is ripe. I will never forget you all._

_P.S. Mari, I'm sorry that I barged in your lab. Please forgive me. Also, please don't follow me. I'll prefer to be alone this time._

…

Mari stood up from her seat and ran towards the lab. Sieghart followed in hot pursuit while all of the rest are in shock.

"He's leaving?" Aira said

"Good riddance to the boy." Scarlet said

"Scarlet!" Sapphire argued

"This can't be happening…" Amy said, almost crying

"Amy, please don't cry." Jin tried to calm her

Just then, Mari came with Sieghart.

"The keys that all of us found some time ago…" She said "They're… gone…"

I was shocked to hear that.

"Did he stole it?" Lass said

"The security cameras did tell that he took the three keys." Mari said

"What's going on…" Blade muttered

I stood up and stomped.

"Cross is getting insane!" I shouted "We're going to the castle right away!"

I said, leaving the dining room. The others followed as we headed to the castle, even though it was raining hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter!<strong>

**Eli and Aira: You're evil!**

**Me: Now there are two of them. ~.~**

**Aira: Why did you make Cross leave the Chase… *cries***

**Eli: I'm going to kill you…**

**Cross: Hey guys!**

**Aira and Eli: Cross!**

**Cross: Did something happen? Aira, why are you crying? Did I miss the chapter?**

**Me: You surely did.**

**Cross: Crap. I'm going to read it later then.**

**Me: *smiles* No need to rush.**

**Eli: Don't read it! *pushes Cross away from the computer***

**Cross: Hey, hey! Why did you do that for?**

**Eli: It's for your own sake!**

**Cross: Or for your own sake. Now don't be selfish and let me read it.**

**Eli: No!**

**Cross: You're annoying me again.**

**Eli: *Humph***

**Me: Anyway, review.**

**Note:**

**1. More clues about what Cross really is was in this chapter.**

**2. Cross left the mansion.**

**3. Elesis got angry, of course, being the team leader.**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Note:<strong>

**Hey, thank you everyone! This story already got 100 reviews and I'm happy because of that. My other stories aren't even near to the one fourth of this story's reviews and I'm glad for everyone's support. As a gift, I'm going to say the next 5 chapters' titles.**

**Chapter 21: The Decision of the Queen**

**Chapter 22: Atum at Sight, Earth Clan is the Destination**

**Chapter 23: The Old Legend of Atum**

**Chapter 24: Charge Towards the Temple!**

**Chapter 25: The Boy of the Prophecy**

**Even though these titles are a bit spoiler, I'm going to give it away. ^^ Also, remember to review. You may never know. I might give another gift. ^^**


	21. The Decision of the Queen

**Shadow: Good day, everyone.**

**Eli: Wait a minute! Why are you here? Also, where's the author? He still has a gift from me. *smirks***

**Shadow: He's sick today and he assigned me to give the chapter today.**

**Eli: Is he a sickly person or he's making excuses?**

**Shadow: Go talk to him. Anyway, my author said that this chapter was short.**

**Destruction: Really.**

**Shadow: Yeah**

**Eli: Now I'm outnumbered. Where is Cross?**

**Destruction: Playing Dragon Nest. Sorry hon.**

**Eli: *gets angry* I'm going to give him a punch later!**

**Shadow: Let's just start. *sigh***

**Destruction: Silent Treecko doesn't own Grand Chase and its characters. He only owns his OCs and the story.**

**Shadow: Let's start.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 21: The Decision of the Queen<p>

_Elesis' POV_

I angrily went my way towards the castle. I kept going and going until I was near the entrance of the castle. The guards gave a polite bow but I ignored them since we came here for something important. I followed the red carpet and rudely barged in the throne room. I saw Knight Master and the queen talking to each other.

"What's wrong with you, Elesis? Don't just barge in! Don't you have some manners?" Knight Master said

"We have something important to discuss." I said "Cross left."

Knight Master was a bit shocked while the queen stayed calm.

"What's the matter?" I shouted "I said CROSS LEFT!"

"Get the others here." The queen said "I'm going to discuss something."

Knight Master called the others, who were just at the throne room's entrance, and let them gather around me. Knight Master went back to her respective place, which was at the queen's left side.

"All of you do know that Cross is from the Earth Clan in Atum, correct?" The queen said

All of us gave a nod.

"Then, do any of you know what Earth Clan is?" The queen said

All of us kept silent.

"I'll take that as a no." She said "Earth Clan was actually founded almost 600 years ago."

"Wow, Earth Clan survived that long?" Lire said

"Yes. History said that the founder of the clan made this clan as a gift for his friend." The queen said

"Just for a friend?" Sieghart said

"Yes." The queen answered "The clan's objective was to protect Atum and its surroundings at all cost."

"What a goal." Amy commented

"Anyway, this goal was brought down generations to generations until this day." The queen said

"So that's why they're at war with the Stone Clan." Sieghart said

"What are you saying, gramps?" I asked

"It seemed to me that Setesh's goal is to rule over Atum." Gramps said "And I don't think that the Earth clan will just let it go by."

"You're correct with that." The queen said "Also, Cross joined Grand Chase because the Earth clan formed alliance with the Grand Chase."

"I didn't know that." I said

"Sorry if I kept it a secret." The queen said "Anyways, I have decided."

"Decided what?" Jin asked

"I have decided that all of you should go and meet the alliance, the Earth clan itself." The queen said

I was shocked.

"Why so?" Dio asked

"It's because that they might have a clue to where Cross is." The queen said

I looked at the others and they gave a nod.

"Okay. We'll go to Atum to meet the Earth clan." I said

"Also, take a boat to Atum." The queen said "You will meet someone who will guide you there."

"Okay. Guys, let's go!" I shouted

All of us exited the castle and went towards Mari's machine, which will take us to Gaikoz' Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: End of chapter. Short, isn't it?<strong>

**Destruction: It was.**

**Eli: Author! Make the next chapter longer!**

**Destruction: Calm down, hon.**

**Shadow: Destruction is right, Eli.**

**Eli: I'll kill both of you.**

**Destruction: Let's see if you can even do that.**

**Shadow: Anyway, review!**

**Notes:**

**1. Earth Clan was founded almost 600 years ago!**

**2. Earth Clan's founder founded the clan for a friend. Who is the founder's friend?**

**3. Who will be the Grand Chase's guide at Atum?**

_**Next Chapter: Atum at Sight, Earth Clan is the Destination**_

**Advertisement:**

**Everyone can post their OCs information at omnious' forum. Posting here can actually make the life of you and the other authors easier. All informations of OCs will be found here and authors will not go ask the OC's author and wait for how long? Why do that when you can actually just go here through this url: http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Grand_Chase_FF_OCS_PROFILES_COLLECTION/94913/ (change (dot) to . ). So, come on! Post your OC's info at omnious' forum NOW! ^^**


	22. Earth Clan is the Destination!

**Me: ~.~**

**Eli: What's wrong?**

**Cross: I'm going to ask the same question too.**

**Me: Nothing. Just happy that Mari's 4****th**** job will come in on October 25.**

**Eli: Happy or irritated? *smirks***

**Me: Okay, okay. I'm just angry at myself that Mari has its 4****th**** job revealed before Cross'.**

**Eli: And?**

**Me: Just read the future chapters. Cross, do the honor since you won't do anything special today.**

**Cross: The author of this story doesn't own GC and the game characters. He also doesn't own the OCs except me, Eli, Maggie and "Fierce".**

**Me: Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 22: Atum at Sight, Earth Clan is the Destination<p>

_Sieghart's POV_

"Heavy Slash!" I shouted

My cutlass pierced through the Anmon Scout's chest, killing it all the while.

"When will these guys stop?" I said. "They already know that they're overpowered."

"Just a little more gramps." Red shouted. "We need to get through Gaikoz' Castle so that we can get to the docks."

"Fine. Adrenaline Attack!" I said

I charged, stabbing with my cutlass all the while. The enemies that are on my way are caught with my attack and the expected result happened.

"Let's go now." I said. "Gaikoz should have a warm welcome and a very nice 'thank you'."

I charged forward, striking at all enemies who are in my way. When I saw Gaikoz, he wasn't happy. Well, neither do I.

"Why are you all here disturbing me?" Gaikoz said

All of us gathered near Gaikoz.

"You are the one who is disturbing us, you insignificant creature." Dio said

"What did you just said?" Gaikoz said

"If you want to live, you better let us be so that we can get to the docks!" Scarlet shouted

"Fool, I'm already dead." Gaikoz said "But I'll always hunt you, humans."

"Sorry, not all of us are humans." I said. "Dio, Ley, and Scarlet, how about we give Gaikoz a very big 'thank you'?"

"That creature will get what it deserves for calling me a low creature." Dio said

Dio approached Gaikoz.

"Chaotic Spark!" He said

The spike-ball hit Gaikoz and the attack spin for a while before it explodes. Just then, Gaikoz retreated.

"Gee, never heard of sharing?" I said

"Let's go to the docks." Dio said. "Something is more important that sharing."

Dio ran towards the docks and Ley followed, albeit using teleport.

"Dio's right. Let's go." Ronan said

All of us went to the docks. There are some disturbances on the way, namely the monsters, but they are quickly eliminated. Just then, the docks are at sight.

"We'll take the nearest one." I said while running. "It seems that it's ready to go."

"Then, hurry up!" Jin said

"I had an idea." Elyce said

"Spit it out or do it!" I shouted

We kept running towards the docks. I was running when suddenly, I found myself at the deck of the ship. I looked around and all of us are already here. Elyce looked at me.

"Nice idea." I said

"Thanks." She said

"Estimated time of arrival, two and a half hours." Mari said

"Finally, I can take a rest." I shouted

"We all have to." Elesis said. "We will have to travel at Atum as soon as we get there."

"I was wondering who this guide is?" Brendan said

"Maybe a member of the clan?" Dante said

"Possibly." Jin said. "But we'll have to see the answer ourselves."

"Yeah~." Amy said. "And I'll have a new friend!"

Everyone sweatdropped. I went inside the ship to find myself a vacant room so that I can rest.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

'Atum…' I thought

My ship has just arrived at Atum's docks. As soon as the ship attached itself to the docks, I went out of the ship.

'I'm home.' I thought. 'But first… where is this temple?'

I walked away, trying to avoid attention from other people, especially the ones who are part of the clan.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

Finally, I arrived at the docks! I placed my pistols at my side and went inside. I took out my canteen and have a gulp of water. I placed back my canteen and I felt a rush of wind passing me. I looked around and saw no one.

'Strange, I felt the presence of someone familiar.' I thought. 'Maybe it's just my imagination. I should better wait for the Grand Chase to come.'

I went towards where the ships can be found. I noticed that a ship just unloaded its passengers and I didn't found any indication that the Chase was here.

'Oh well, maybe they have the other ship.' I thought. 'I'm going to wait for about two hours, then. How boring!'

I sat on a nearby bench and waited for the Chase to come.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

I was enjoying the sight at the sea. It's a good thing that I got over my seasickness. It's actually fun to ride on a ship. Just then, Amy came waltzing.

"Looks like someone is happy." I commented

"It's just that we're having a ship ride, again!" Amy said

She joined me watching the scene. The sun wasn't at its zenith yet so it wasn't that hot yet.

'I'd just hope that we won't get disturbed.' I thought

Just then, I heard someone who was shouting for help. I looked down and saw Aura, who was drowning.

"Help! I can't swim!" Aura shouted

I sighed and quickly threw a life preserver at him. He quickly got it and I pulled him up until he was at the deck. After that, he was panting, hard.

"Thanks." He said between breaths

"Don't mention it." I said. "Maybe you should just stay at your room."

"Yeah." Aura said. "I'll take your advice."

Aura left and went inside the ship. Just then, I went back at my sight-seeing.

'I wonder what the others are doing.' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Ryan's POV<em>

The waters are calming, somehow. It's fun to travel on a ship once for a while. Technology can sometimes be an obstacle to what could've been a benefit to someone. But still, we're not here to have fun, we're here for Cross. Just then, the ship shook violently.

"What tha…" I said

I went towards the deck and saw some monsters on the deck. Jin, Amy and Dante were already fighting the monsters. I decided to join the fray and the others came, doing the same action that I just did. A monster was about to hit me but I attacked first by swinging my axe.

"Twin Blade!" I shouted

The monster was hit by my attack and was thrown back to the sea but it seems that more of them are here. I turned into a phoenix, burning every monster that I passed.

"Phoenix Assault!" I shouted

The monsters are burned into ashes. Just then, I heard some chants.

"Center of Gravity!" Someone said

All of the monsters disappeared and appeared above us. They were trapped inside a big orb which then explodes, throwing the remains of the monsters at the sea.

"Nice one, Ley!" Elesis shouted.

"I wouldn't celebrate that early." Sieghart said.

I noticed that two dragons are flying above us. They weren't that big but it's still dangerous if we just let them be.

"How can we defeat that?" Zero said

"Leave it to us." Brendan said. "Ready Aira?"

"Yes!" Aira shouted.

"Let's do this." Brendan said. "Wave of Water Spirit!"

Both of them casted their skill and hit the dragons. The dragons are hit towards the sea, where they drowned.

"I hope that's the last of them." Sieghart said

"Estimated time of arrival, less than thirty minutes." Mari said, placing her Soul Taker behind her.

"We should get some rest before we land." Elesis said

Everyone agreed and they went back to get back to where they are before to get a little rest.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

Even though it was far, I saw two dragons flying over something before they disappeared, probably into the water.

'What just happened there?' I thought

I decided to ignore that and I checked that they should arrive here in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Nate's POV<em>

I was in my room when I peeked on the window. I can already see Atum and that means that were near there. I went out of my room and headed for the deck. Any, Jin, Dante, Blade, Scarlet, Sapphire are there before I arrived. They've greeted me before I joined them.

"So, I'm going to visit Atum again…" Dante said

"I do remember that you were taken as a prisoner in Atum." Jin said

"At what place where you taken into, brother?" Amy said

"It was a place named Endless Rock." Dante said. "Cross was worried about me back then and he said that it was a dangerous place out there. I said that I'll be fine."

He took a drink out of his bottle of sake before Blade spoke.

"So, what does Atum looks like?" Blade asked

"It was a big desert before." Dante said. "But since the Kungji started living there, there are parts of Atum which have growing trees and shrubs."

"Maybe someday, Atum won't be called the desert continent!" Amy said

"There is a possibility." Sapphire said.

"Also, I remember that Cross said that there was an oasis there!" Amy said

"Haven't seen that before." Dante said. "But there is a high possibility that there will be an oasis there."

Just then, a voice from the speakers started speaking.

"We'll be arriving at Atum within ten minutes. All passengers, please get ready to get off the ship." The voice said

"Well, we should better get prepared." Dante said. "Oh, all of you should get a canteen and fill it with water. You will all need it."

"Thanks for the advice." I said and left

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

The ship was already going to dock and all of us gathered around. After the ship got the way fixed, we all went down the ramp and walked ahead. Our first goal was to find our guide to the Earth Clan. The queen didn't give much description but she made sure that the guide will approach us as soon as the guide has seen us. As all of us are already off the ship and we can't still see the guide. Just then, a cerulean-haired girl who was wearing a brown cloak approached them.

"Are you the Grand Chase?" The girl asked

"Yes, we are." Elesis said

"Welcome to Atum, Grand Chase." The girl said. "I'll be your guide to Earth Clan."

"Wait a minute." Ronan said. "How can we know that you're the guide, not just some random person?"

The girl sighed and moved her cloak a bit. She was showing us some kind of insignia which was familiar. Now that I remembered it, Cross has that kind of insignia so I assumed that it was the Earth Clan's insignia.

"I still don't believe you." Ronan said. "Do the secret code."

The girl sighed again and stepped backwards. She stood still for a while before pulling two pistols and shoots the wood nearby us. Ronan and I inspected the wood and I was shocked that all of the shots are concentrated at one point. Even I couldn't do that.

"Satisfied?" She asked

"Then you're our guide." Elesis said. "The girl who is skilled in using firearms. Eli, isn't it?"

"You got it." The girl, Eli, said.

"So you're Eli!" Amy shouted. "Cross mentioned you before. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Eli said. "I hate to say this but we're not here for some idle chit-chat. Let's go."

Eli led the way and all of us followed.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

"Say, where are we going?" The black man who was Sieghart, according to the information, said.

"We're going to the Earth Clan's main camp." I said

"Where is it?" The red-haired girl, Elesis, said.

"It's past Kungji Village, on the mountains," I said. "We'll have to go through the Underground Tunnel and the Kungji Village to get there."

"What are your job classes?" Amy asked

"I'm not going to tell until I got the permission to do so." I said

"Meanie~." Amy said

"You can put it that way," I said, smiriking. "I do hope that all of you have some water with you."

"Uhm… I forgot." Someone said

"Aura! Why forget such a thing!" Arme said

"Don't worry. He already drank a lot of water from the sea." Sieghart said

"S…Sh…Shut up!" Aura shouted

"Then he's going to dehydrate a lot easier," I said. "Here, take mine."

I offered my canteen to Aura.

"Is it okay?" He asked

"It's okay," I said. "I'm a lot experienced in this weather than you are."

"Thanks," Aura said before accepting my canteen.

"Oh, here we are!" I said. "The Underground Tunnel."

"I hope that Hatsheput won't get mad." Lire said

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll pump that Hatsheput with lead if it does."

We all entered the dungeon. Although they say that the more, the merrier, it's actually bad to throng in towards the Underground Tunnel since it'll decrease our mobility, a lot. Just then, the ant soldiers started attacking.

"Here they come." I said.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Ronan said. "Giga Impact."

Ronan hit the ant with magic power. I decided to join in the fray and I reloaded my pistol. An ant approached Aura and I shot it with a single bullet.

"Thanks, Eli." Aura said. "Shining Cataclysm!"

I noticed that some of them aggregated on one spot and I approached them. I spin my pistols on my fingers and the stop.

"Honeycomb Fire!" I shouted

I aimed my pistols at the group of ants and fired away, using my pinkies to pull the trigger. I finished my attack and reloaded, knowing that the attack emptied the bullets in my gun. I kicked the approaching ant and aimed my pistol.

"Critical Bullet!" I shouted

I fired one bullet at each pistol and it hit the ant, killing it all the while. I placed my pistols at the side for a while and did close combat fight.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

Wow. The girl also knows how to use close combat fighting. I turned my attention back to the enemies and I prepared my cutlass.

"Rising Weapon!" I shouted

I charged and gave an uppercut, releasing the energy stored in my weapon. I'm sure that the enemy caught there got a decent damage, if it didn't die. I hacked away at some nearby monsters until they die. After some time, the area was clear and we proceeded further into the dungeon.

…

After killing an ant guard, all of us proceeded and saw Hatsheput.

"Grand Chase! What are you doing here?" Hatsheput said, angrily. "Aren't all of you satisfied enough the last time we met?"

"Look, all we want is to pass through this dungeon." Elesis said

"Liars!" Hatsheput said and then she noticed someone. "Wait! What does an honorable Earth Clan member doing here?"

"Hatsheput, please listen to our story. We didn't want to fight but one of your brethren attacked us with no warning so we are forced to use force." Eli said. "I'm sorry if we just entered without permission but we have an emergency here."

There was awkward silence for a while before Hatsheput speaks.

"Alright, I'll let you all pass peacefully. But the next time this will happen, there will be a bloody war." Hatsheput said

"Thank you, Hatsheput." Eli said. "And we'll do everything we can so that no war will happen in this continent."

"I hope that you are true to your words, young lady." Hatsheput said

"You can trust me with that." Eli replied

"Enough chit-chat. Let's go." I said

All of us exited the dungeon. Our goal was to get to the Earth Clan to get more information and to get there, we should get through Kungji Village.

'We'll get there soon.' I thought

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter!<strong>

**Cross: And Eli made her first appearance!**

**Eli: I'm glad that I'm in this chapter. I could've killed the author with my gun if he didn't make me appear any sooner.**

**Me: Yeah right. Anyway, this chapter was delayed because I had a reason. The reason is that we have practices on the field demo. Actually, we have already presented the field demo and they think that it was great!**

**Eli: Shut up...**

**Me: O.o Another reason is... Just check chapter 18 and 19.**

**Eli: Review...**

**Me: O.o**

**Notes:**

**1. Cutlass was Sieghart's third job weapon. I still find it weird why the GMs of GCPH call those dual blades as a cutlass.**

**2. I will give more of Eli's info. I'm going to post it on omnious' forum ASAP. I'm still completing the information.**

**3. It was sad for me that Eli and Cross just passed each other without interacting in any way. ~.~**

**4. Hatsheput was the boss in the Atum's second dungeon, The Underground Tunnel.**

**5. What Cross is doing in Atum? Wait for the future chapters.**

**6. Eli's job in this story is the 'Pistol Slayer', which was her first. She has a second job and a third job already but she didn't discover her fourth job yet.**


	23. Happy Halloween!

**Me: Hey guys! Here's Silent Treecko, reporting in.**

**Cross:…**

**Me: Anyway, today, I'll give a side story and it'll include every OC that is on the story AND will appear sooner in the story. ^^**

**Eli: Then, it's like you're giving them a spoiler.**

**Me: Eli, don't worry. Some of them have nicknames so you won't know them. BUT for the OCs from the other stories, I'm not giving them any nickname.**

**Dante: What is this chapter anyway?**

**Me: Well, it'll be Halloween soon so this chapter is a Halloween special.**

**Cross: You got a good idea, I must say.**

**Me: Yeah I know. Anyway, who will do the disclaimer?**

**Aura: I'll do it! Silent Treecko doesn't own GC, its characters and the other author's OCs. He only owns this story and his OCs.**

**Me: Let's start!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 23 (Side Story): Happy Halloween!<p>

_Third Person View_

The sun rises and everyone also wakes up. Supposedly, everything would just go normally today but right now, Amy was so happy because today is a special day. It's Halloween and there will be a party at the castle tonight.

"Ohh~! I'm so excited!" Amy shouted. "I can't wait for the party to begin!"

"Hey, relax!" Dante said. "The party will begin later this evening and we should prepare our costumes."

"Got it!" Amy said. "Gotta buy now!"

"Wait!" Dante said, grabbing Amy by the hand. "Let's have breakfast, okay? We still have plenty of time."

"Okay," Amy said.

Just then, Eli came from the stairs.

"I'm so excited!" Eli shouted. "The Halloween party will start soon!"

"So do I!" Amy said.

Just then, Cross came down, irritated by the two who were shouting.

"Can the two of you calm down?" He said. "My eardrums will be damaged if you two kept at it."

"Oh shut up," Eli said. "You are not as excited as Amy and I do."

"Seriously, I really want to have this party," Cross said. "But with you two shouting so loud, I don't know if I can even listen to the party's music later."

Then, "Prince" came.

"Heh, heh, heh. Looks like Cross is not going to survive throughout the day," He said.

"Whatever," Cross said. "Is breakfast ready, yet?"

"Arme was making the final preparations," Dante said. "So maybe breakfast will start in three minutes."

"Then I'll have to wait," Cross said.

Just then, Dio, Ley, Zero, Jin and Ronan came.

"Good morning, everyone," Ronan said.

"Good morning," "Prince" said.

"So, has anyone saw d…" Cross said when he was cut off by someone.

"Happy Halloween!" Aura shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Careful or you will trip." "Prince" said with a smirk.

"Funny…" Eli said, sarcastically.

Just then, "Fierce" came.

"Good morning, "Fierce"," Dio said.

"Good morning, b…" "Fierce" said before he was cut off.

"Good morning, "Fierce"!" Ley said

"Good morning to you, too," "Fierce" said.

"Say, where did Sieghart go?" Dio asked.

"At Mari's lab," Dante said.

Just then, Kaistern, Torn and Ace came.

"Hello, guys," Kaistern said.

"Hi Kaistern," Ronan said.

"I hope this day will get over soon," Torn said.

"Come on, Torn!" Ace said. "I'm sure that the party will be fun."

"To you, yes, but not to me," Torn said.

"But you will-no, scratch that, must attend the party," Ace said. "It's what the queen wants."

"That's why I hate this day," Torn said.

Just then, the others have gathered around the living room and talked about the party that will happen soon. After just a minute, Arme came and said that breakfast is ready. Everyone eats the food, which some of them are themed to the event today and Amy tried not to eat those. After eating, Elesis made announcement.

"I hope that all of you guys know that there will be a Halloween party tonight," Elesis said. "Today, we're going to take a break from missions and prepare for the party tonight! Buy and prepare your costumes and do other things you want to. Just take a break from missions today. That's all."

"Yeah, I'm so excited~!" Amy said.

"I wonder what costume I will use," Eli said.

"Heh, I've already planned on my costume so I only need to do is to buy the materials and prepare for the party," "Prince" said proudly.

"I should go out," Cross muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

I went out of the mansion with Elesis and both of us went to town to buy our costumes. I'd really like the idea of Elesis and I think Lass, Ryan, Arme and Lire would somewhat agree too.

"Hurry up, Ronan!" Elesis shouted.

"You're too fast!" I shouted back.

"Faster or we'll go out of stock," She shouted back.

"Actually, I made a reserve!" I shouted to her.

Then, I saw the shop which was just some meters away and there weren't much customers. There are two possibilities, either the town people haven't bought some things yet or they have already bought things. I wished that the former happened instead of the latter. Elesis and I enter the shop and I saw that there are still a lot of costumes around so I think that the town people haven bought theirs yet. Then, I noticed Aura, Brendan, Lire, Ryan, Arme, Lass, Dante, Jin and Amy who were looking around for their costumes. Lire, Ryan, Arme and Lass are already at the counter while the others are still busy picking things out. Elesis went to find the costume while I just approached the sales lady.

"Miss, I made a reserve yesterday," I said. "Can I get it now?"

"You're name, sir?" The sales lady asked.

"Ronan Erudon," I said.

She types on her computer and after a while, she asked me to follow her. I did what she told me.

* * *

><p><em>Aura's POV<em>

The only things that are missing are the hat, socks, shoes and make-up. After making the check, I rushed myself and accidentally bumped to Jin.

"Sorry!" I said before I go to where the hats are placed.

When I was there, I quickly saw the hat that I want and quickly grabbed it. Just then, Dante came.

"Hey, don't rush things out," He said. "There's still a lot of time. Besides, they had a lot of stock of these things."

"Okay," I said.

I took Dante's advice and do things slower than before. I went to where the socks are.

'Must find a long, black pair of socks,' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I was walking towards the shop that Ronan recommended to me. I have a plan on what I will wear and all.

"Hey, Cross! Wait for me!" I hear a familiar shout.

I stop and take a look around and I see Eli, who just catches up with me.

"What if we should buy our costumes together?" Eli proposed.

I thought about it for a while before answering.

"Okay, but on one condition," I said.

"I will not annoy you, okay?" Eli said.

I gave her a nod and we were walking towards the store. Before we enter the store, Arme, Lire, Elesis, Ronan, Ryan, and Lass exited.

"Oh, hi there!" Eli greeted.

"Hello," Arme said.

"You two better hurry. I can feel that the town folks will come soon," Ronan said.

"Okay," I said.

Eli and I enter the store and we saw some of the Chase who were at the counter. I go to where the hats are and Eli goes somewhere else.

…

After a while of searching through the store, I am already at the counter and Eli is waiting for me. After I pay for the costume, Eli and I exit the store and head back to the mansion. I still have a lot of time before the party. The party will start at 8:30 P.M. and will end at 1:00 A.M. and it is still 10:30 A.M.

'What shall I do now?' I thought

* * *

><p><em>Torn's POV<em>

It was already late afternoon and I am tired from training. I went inside the mansion to take some rest. I notice that they are preparing for the event. My costume was just plain so I don't have to worry about preparations. I lay down on the couch and watched some TV. Just then, Cross and "Prince" joined me.

"Aren't the two of you will prepare for the event?" I asked both of them.

"Nah. My costume was simple anyway," "Prince" said.

"I don't need to prepare that much," Cross said. "I'm going to ask you the same question, too."

"My costume was just simple that it'll only take me a few minutes to wear," I said.

"Why do I have the feeling that you'll be using a Grim Reaper costume?" "Prince" said.

"Let's just see later if you're right or wrong," I said.

I continued watching TV. An hour later, I stand up and I notice that Cross and "Prince" are gone. I made a decision that I should go and wear that stupid costume.

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern's POV<em>

I just made an exit from my room and I placed my sword and shield at the back. My costume was just simple, an old England Knight with the shield and the sword, of course. The meeting place was at the living room so I went towards the said room. I did notice that some of them are already there, namely Dio, Ley, Scarlet, Dante, Nate, Blade, Aura, Brendan, Ace, Torn, and "Prince". Dio and Ley wear what looks like elegant clothes that make them both king and queen of some other world. Scarlet wear a Cowgirl costume, Dante wears something that makes him look like a gentle man only if you remove the pumpkin head that he was wearing right now. Nate and Blade didn't wear that much. They both have masks and cloaks. Also they wear some clothes which match their cloaks and masks. Aura is wearing a witch costume and she looks like one wicked witch. Brendan, on the other hand, is a vampire. Torn looks like a Grim Reaper, with a dull scythe, I assume, on his hand. "Prince" looks like a pirate and Ace, so far, has the most unique costume. He wears some old, dirty costume and both ends of a cross that was attached to his costume make him look like he was just stabbed with a cross.

"So, Kaistern, I assume that you'll be a knight?" Ace asked.

"Yeah," I answered back.

Just then, I can hear some footsteps. I take a look and saw Sapphire and Aira. The former looks like a queen covered with cold air and the latter wears a beautiful gown with a ribbon on her head.

"Hello, everyone!" Aira said, cheerfully.

"So, what are you Aira?" Brendan asked.

"Well, you can call me a princess," Aira answered.

"And you, Sapphire?"Brendan asked.

"Queen of Ice," Sapphire said.

"So that's why it has gotten cold all of a sudden," Aura said.

"It's a lot of hard work to control the water vapors around me and convert it to small ice crystals," Sapphire said.

Just then I can hear another step of footsteps. Looking around, I saw Eli in a cerulean dress. She also wears a golden mask.

"Are you… uhm…" Aura said.

"A masquerade," Eli said.

"Oh…" Aura said.

"Where's Cross?" Eli asked.

"Right over here!" A voice said.

I turn towards the source of the voice and I saw Cross, wearing a blue hat, which was pointed at the side, blue gloves, blue leather boots, black cloak, brown sleeves, brown tights, and brown belt with a pocket. On his hat, there is some kind of design and on his gloves, there is a pattern and some kind of gem attached to it.

"So, what are you, Cross?" "Prince" asked.

"I don't even know it," Cross said. "I just thought of this combination and I think it looks great."

"Definitely, if you're from the old ages, that is," Dio commented.

"Hey there!" Someone said.

I saw "Fierce" who looks like a zombie with a crown.

"A Zombie King?" I said.

"Correct, young boy," He said.

Then, I can see that Amy and Jin were coming. Both of them wear elegant dresses but their skin is grayish. Then, Sieghart and Mari came. Both of them wear French clothes but Sieghart has some knives buried within him and Mari has some shattered glass on her face. Just then, I noticed that there was blood flowing.

"Eek! Is that r…r…real blood?" Amy shouted.

"No, it isn't. It's a substance that I invented earlier which has the properties of blood but it can replicate, like bacteria. Also, it's harmless," Mari said.

"Wew, thank god," Amy said in relief.

After the conversation, I can see Zero , who wears a complicated costume, walking down the stairs.

"Zero, where did you buy that?" Aira asked

"In the store. I can't believe that the sales lady would recommend me this," Zero said.

"Well, you look nice," Aira commented.

"Thanks," Zero said.

Then, Elesis, Ronan, Lire, Ryan, Arme and Lass come by pair. Arme and Lass looks like a dead couple, Lire and Ryan are Jiang-shi, and Elesis and Ronan are zombies.

"Did all of you have an agreement to wear costumes that will match your couple?" "Prince" asked.

"Ask Elesis," Ryan said.

"Definitely, yes," Elesis said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Prince"'s POV<em>

I can hear a distant music from the mansion. I assumed that it was from the party and I have to say it to everyone.

"Guys, I think the party is going to start," I said

"Don't worry!" Elesis said. "The Knight Master should escort us there. I think we'll have our own grand entrance."

"Oh great," Torn said sarcastically.

I sit on the couch and let the time pass by. After a while, Knight Master came.

"Grand Chase, let's go," The Knight Master said.

All of us follow Knight Master towards the castle. The castle was bright from a distance. As soon as I hear the trumpets, the guards, who wear costumes, gave a bow to us as we enter.

"Let us welcome the knights of the Grand Chase!" Someone said in a microphone.

The crowd was cheering as we made our grand entrance. I can hear those crowds and they seem to be excited.

"So, this crowd is going wild because of us?" I asked.

"Remember, we're the Chase and to them, we are the best knights," "Fierce" said.

"Since our honored guests are here, let the party begin!" Someone said.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I have to sit on a special chair besides the others. The party was starting and Eli, who was beside me, is so excited to the point that it was annoying.

"Eli, why don't you have some food over there to calm you down," I said.

"Good idea!" She said and left.

I sigh in content and I watch the ongoing party.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

I was going to have some punch when I saw Elesis eating a lot of candies.

"These are so delicious!" Elesis stated.

I had an idea in mind and I went towards the coffee maker, placed a styro cup on it and let the coffee pour into the cup. After that, I approach Elesis and offered her the drink.

"Hey Elesis, while you're at it, why not drink some of this?" I said.

"Thanks!" Elesis said happily.

She drinks the cup I just gave her and I gave a smile. Just then, someone taps on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Eli.

"What did you just give Elesis, Brendan?" Eli said

"Coffee," I said with a smile.

Then, Eli's eyes went wide.

"Please tell me that coffee must be decaf, not black!" Eli said while panicking.

"Sorry Eli, it's black," I said while slyly grinning.

Just then, she punched me at the shoulder very hard.

"Ouch… that hurts!" I said.

"You bastard! What did you just do to Elesis?" She shouted. "Look at her!"

She pointed and I looked, and I couldn't help but laugh. Elesis was shaking on the spot, her eyes were dilated and huge, and her gaze was darting around frenetically.

"Brendan, I NEED A REFILL!" Elesis shouted.

"The refill's over…" I said before Eli drags me.

"No, you won't! I'm going to tell everyone what happen so that they'll know what to do with Elesis," She said.

"You will not take me there!" I shouted. "Transato!"

I have teleported away from Eli.

"You won't escape me!" Eli shouted. "Spell Break!"

She pulls out her pistol and triggers a bullet which hit me but it didn't hurt at all. Just then, Eli catches me.

"Gotcha!" Eli said.

"Not for long. Transato!" I said but nothing happened.

"Not for long, eh?" Eli said.

"What the… Transato! Transato!" I said but nothing happened.

Just then, I remembered what Eli just did, Spell Break!

"You can't use Transato until the party's over, sorry," Eli said with a smile. "Now, let's get back to the others."

I sigh in defeat as I was brought to the others. Eli explains everything and Cross, Ronan, and Sieghart approach Elesis who was going hyper.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fierce"'s POV<em>

They have tied Elesis onto her chair so that she won't go anywhere. Just then, Elesis lifts her seat and start moving but Cross stops her and places the chair back. Then, Cross ties Elesis' chair to Brendan's and Brendan was tied to his chair.

"Why do you have to do this?" Brendan shouted

"It's your fault so this will be your punishment until Elesis gets better!" Eli shouted.

Then, Arme approaches Elesis and checks her. She gave Elesis some water and she drinks it.

"Elesis shall be better in a minute or so," Arme said.

"Arme, you're the best!" Eli said.

"You're welcome," Arme said.

Just then, music was being played. Some of the people are gathering up to dance.

"Hey Cross, come with me!" Eli said while pulling Cross.

"H…Hey! Not too fast!" Cross complained.

Just then, they disappear into the dancing crowd. I gave a shrug as I drink from my cup. Just then, Elesis stands up with the chair and faces Brendan.

"Brendan…" Elesis said.

I can see that Brendan was a bit scared.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?" Elesis shouted before he tackled Brendan.

"Hey, you two, stop it!" "Prince" said. "We're on a party."

"I don't care!" Elesis said before Ronan lifted her chair and placed her back.

Ronan unties the rope that binds Elesis before he speaks.

"Hey, calm down," Ronan said. "So, how about a dance to help you calm down?"

"Uhm… sure," Elesis said before the both of them disappeared into the crowd.

"We're going too!" Arme said.

"We're going also," Lire said.

"Let's go, Jin~!" Amy said.

"Okay," Jin simply said.

"Let's go, Sieghart," Mari said.

The ones who have spoken and their respective couple went into the crowd and disappeared.

"Hey, Dio, how about we should go, too?" Ley said.

"I'm not in the mood," Dio said.

"Give her a chance, b…" I said before I was cut off.

"Come on, Dio!" Ley said

"I always hate it when you cut my lines, Ley," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I was dancing with Eli among the crowd. I can't believe that Eli will drag me here.

"So, Cross, do you remember the last time we did this?" Eli said.

"Is it during the Christmas party back at the Earth Clan?" I said.

"So you do remember it!" Eli said. "It's almost the same right, but this is more elegant than before."

"Yeah. You also dragged me to dance before," I said.

"If I didn't, you won't dance," Eli said.

"Maybe you're right," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

After several hours, the party is over. We are now returning to the mansion while the others are talking to each other.

"You okay, Aura?" "Prince" asked.

"Yeah. It's a good thing no one laughed," She said

"Why would they?" "Prince" said.

"This day was fun!" Amy stated.

"Sure, it was," Eli agreed.

"Finally, it's over," Torn said.

I can see the mansion now. After a while, we were inside and we started to head into our own rooms.

"Good night, everyone!" Elesis said.

Everyone said the same thing before they went to their respective rooms. I removed my costume and I change my clothes.

"Tomorrow will be back to normal," I said to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I was climbing onto the roof when I saw a familiar person sitting on the roof and stargazing.

"I knew that you'll be here," I said.

Cross looks around and saw me. I sit beside him and join him watch the stars.

"There are many stars, tonight," I said.

"But there are a lot more back in Atum," Cross said.

"Say, aren't you feeling glad that we went to the party?" I asked.

"I'm glad that we had this party," Cross said.

Just then, I place my head onto his shoulder but I don't know why I did that.

"Eli…" Cross said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Life is a mystery but colorful, isn't it?" He said.

"If you put it that way, yes," I said.

Then, a shooting star came by. I smiled.

"I do wish that this night will last forever," I said.

"Me too…" Cross said.

We just continued stargazing under the night sky. I must say, this night will be one of the best nights I've ever had and I'm glad that Halloween came. I'd just hope that Halloween will be forever but then, life won't be exciting, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Fin.<strong>

**Cross and Eli: Happy Halloween to everyone!**

**Me: I'm glad that there is a holiday and from this day to Nov. 7, it's our semester break! Woo!**

**Eli: Then write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Me: I'll have to read Don Quixote first. It's a semester break assignment that our English teacher gave us.**

**Eli: I don't care! Just update or I'll shoot you in the head.**

**Me: Okay, okay! Calm down.**

**Cross: Everyone, please review.**

**Notes:**

**1. Zero was wearing the avatar armor set that you can get from the Hero's Shop.**

**2. Actually, Cross was wearing the clothes of Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian in the Pokémon movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Go search the net if you want to see what Cross just wore.**

**3. "Fierce" and "Prince" will be my future OCs. I'm not going to tell who are they yet but I gave some clues here on what they are.**

**4. "Fierce" actually hates being cut off by someone.**

**5. A little message to everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**Next Chapter: The Old Legend of Atum**_


	24. An Old Legend of Atum

**Cross: Here's another chapter for this story but the author seems to be missing.**

**Eli: I last saw him here thirty minutes ago.**

**Just then, the door opened roughly and I entered.**

**Me: That was… tiring…**

**Cross: Where did you go?**

**Me: I went out to buy something which indeed is very useful.**

**Cross: What is it?**

**Me: Not going to tell. Anyway, can one of you guys do the disclaimer now so that we can start the story?**

**Eli: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC or its characters, only the story and his OCs.**

**Me: Okay, start!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 24: The Old Legend of Atum<p>

_Elesis' POV_

After we got some rest in the Earth Clan's outpost near the Kungji Village, we went straight ahead towards the Kungji Village.

"When we'll enter the village, we'll go south from there so that we can go to the Earth Clan's main camp," Eli said.

Ronan inspected the map and closed it after a while.

"We're going straight to the mountains?" Ronan said.

"Correct," Eli said. "You see, Earth Clan's main camp was on one of those mountains. Give me the map and I'll show you which mountain."

Ronan gave Eli the map and she marked a spot on the map. Then, she gave it back to Ronan and he looked at it. I also took a look at the map and there was an X mark on a mountain which was surrounded by other mountains but the mountain wasn't too far from the small field that was there.

"We'll have to go around a mountain?" I asked.

"Come on! I hate mountain climbing!" Gramps argued.

"Actually, there is another way to get there," Eli said. "We'll have to get to the outpost on the field and near that outpost; there is an underground tunnel there that will lead us straight to the base of the mountain where the main camp is."

"There seems to be a lot of outposts out there," Ronan said.

"Aren't they going to be a bit of an attraction to the enemies?" Dante asked.

"Not at all. You see, these outposts are built on a spot for special purposes," Eli said. "Remember the outpost we have stayed in for a while?"

"Yes, and I noticed that it was built below the ground level," Brendan said.

"Precisely. It was built below the ground level so that enemies won't easily see it. The stone clan only knows of the presence of an outpost there but it took them three long years to find it," Eli said.

"I get it!" Amy said.

"It took them that long to find?" Gramps said. "But it can be easily seen if you just walk towards it!"

"But it's not easy to do that because of the sandstorm," Eli said.

"Yea', tha' sandstorm was harsh," Ryan said, remembering that he was buffeted by the sandstorm.

"Anyway, here we are," Eli said. "Kungji Village."

"I'm still wondering how the Kungjis made it like this, so full of greenery," Lire said.

"And thanks to that, the greenery covers another of our outpost," Eli said. "Now, let's go,"

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

After we went through Kungji Village and walked along the green field, we have arrived at a forest.

"The map says that this place is dry and neither trees nor grasses live here," Ronan said.

"It's because that those map makers haven't even gotten here yet," Eli said. "The Kungjis are not allowing any visitors to go here except if it is a member of the Earth Clan,"

"So, the Kungjis also play a part of protecting the main camp," Jin said.

"And in return, we will be there in case that the Kungji Village is in danger," Eli said.

"So, Eli, where is this outpost?" Aura asked.

"Just follow me so that you won't get lost in this dense forest," Eli said.

…

After twists and turns, but for Aura it was trips and turns, we saw the outpost, which was covered by shrubs and trees. I also saw a waterfall just near the said outpost. We went to the outpost and the people there bowed as we passed by.

"Looks like you have their respects, Eli," Arme said.

"Well, I'm only the head of the Intelligence division," Eli said.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Aira said.

"So, what division does Cross belong to?" I asked.

"He belongs in ALL divisions," Eli said.

"All divisions? But that will be hard," Mari said.

"Yes. Field, Stealth, Missions, Improvement, and even the Intelligence division. He's in all of those," Eli said.

"I can't believe it," Sapphire said.

"Neither do I. The leader assigned him to all of these divisions because he's special," Eli said. "Anyway, stay here. I'm going to check the situation and prepare our journey underground."

She left after she said that. We we're all left with confusion and we have talked to each other.

"What does Eli mean that Cross is special?" I asked.

"I was also thinking about that," Sieghart said.

"There is a lot of possibility on what Eli meant," Mari said.

"I agree with you," Dio said.

"What makes things stranger is that why Cross left the mansion," Dante said.

There was awkward silence for a while before I spoke.

"You're right!" I said. "I don't even know the exact reason why he did that."

"This is a time when we need to brainstorm," Elesis said.

"First thing we need to do is to remember some facts about Cross," Arme said.

"And thanks to Amy, we might have some clues," Jin said.

"First, he's Cross… Uhm, does anyone of us know his last name?" Ronan said.

Everyone gave a negative response.

"He didn't mention his last name, if I can correctly remember," Mari said.

"I don't think that's important, move on," Elesis said.

"Cross has only three current job class," Lire said.

"So, what's with it?" Lass asked.

"I don't think that'll help, next," Elesis said.

"Cross is nineteen years old…" Amy said.

"Scratch that," Elesis said.

"He likes to take a walk, to stargaze, and to train," Amy said.

"Scratch that," Elesis said.

"He likes the color brown," Amy said.

"Scratch that…" Elesis said with a hint of anger.

"He likes a certain place… What is it again?" Amy said. "Ah! The oasis somewhere in this continent."

"AMY! GIVE US MORE IMPORTANT FACTS!" Elesis shouted.

"Sorry, that's what I can remember," Amy said.

"It's okay, Amy," Jin said.

"Thank you, Jin," Amy said.

"Cross mentioned about an oasis?" Someone said.

Eli came into the scene as she joined our conversation.

"Do you know which oasis is he talking about?" Amy said with eyes shining.

"He must've been talking about the largest oasis here in Atum," Eli said. "Cross and I like the place."

"Say, Eli, do you know why Cross left the mansion all of a sudden?" Sieghart asked.

"There is a clue back at the main camp," Eli said. "Let's go now so that we can discuss this later."

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

Taking the lead, I walked towards the waterfall where the two guards are our escort through the tunnel, which was behind the waterfall. When we entered the tunnel, the two guards lead the way while I and the others followed them. It took quite a while before we have exited the tunnel. A gargantuan mountain was in front of us, some parts of the mountain are covered by trees.

"Here we are," I said.

"So this is where Earth Clan is?" Brendan asked.

"It sure is," I said. "Now, we only need to climb halfway to this mountain to get to the main camp."

"Is there any way to get there except climbing that mountain?" Sieghart argued.

"No, there isn't," I said. "Now, let's go!"

I climbed the mountain while the others followed.

"Come on, gramps!" Someone said. "Get moving!"

…

After a while, we have reached the Earth Clan's main camp. The entrance was filled with guards as usual. We entered the said entrance.

"This place is huge," Sapphire commented.

"Please follow me," I said.

I went directly to where I should report after I have escorted the members of the Grand Chase, the leader's room. I walked around the corner and turned left. There, I opened the first door that I found and entered the said room. The others followed as I proceeded towards the cloaked man who sat on a chair near the desk. I gave him a salute and he recognized the salute.

"Sir, the Grand Chase has arrived in one peace, sir," I said.

"Thank you Eli," He said. "Now, I have to talk to everyone one of you,"

"Understood, sir," I said.

I motioned for the Grand Chase to come forward and arrange themselves. Then, the leader started speaking.

"All of us are aware that Cross is missing," The leader said. "And we don't know the reason yet. But we do have a clue to where Cross might be found. Eli, do the honors."

I accepted an envelope from the leader and I faced the others.

"Cross sent me a letter a day before he left the mansion," I said.

I gave Elesis the envelope.

"It contains a letter and a paper which seems to be a clue to Cross' whereabouts," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

I opened the envelope and saw two papers. I read the first paper that I saw aloud.

…

_Dear Eli,_

_Today, I did realize the many possibilities that will happen in life. How sweet or bitter it can get and how things may end up by destiny. Each action can change each event and today I will make a move that will change my life. I made a decision to leave the Grand Chase and go out wandering without a single person who knows my whereabouts. If you did, it might just cause some trouble. This might be also another piece in the incomplete puzzle to what destiny wants me to do. Eli, please take care. Also, please tell mom not to worry about me. I'm fine. This is goodbye._

_Yours Truly,_

_Cross_

…

I inserted the letter back at the envelope and I brought out the other paper. I noticed that this paper is full of words but some are underlined.

"I can't understand this paper," I said. "It's so messy."

"Try this one," Eli said, offering a piece of paper. "We have separated the underlined ones so that we might learn something."

I accepted the paper and read it. Cross, three keys, temple, birthmark, prophecy, and Protector were written on the paper.

"This will be hard," I said.

"Let me see," Mari said.

Mari read the paper.

"The three keys that where mentioned here might have been the keys he took in the lab," Mari said.

"Can I read the paper?" Ronan said.

Mari gave her the paper.

"Please read it aloud," Amy said.

"Okay," Ronan said.

Then, Ronan read the words that were written on the paper. There is a moment of silence before someone broke it.

"Temple… There are a lot of temples around the world," Dante said. "It'll be hard to know which temple he's talking about."

"And what makes me curious is those three last words," Blade said. "What does he mean by that?"

Eli went near us and spoke.

"The last word, Protector, is a very old title given to someone who had defended the people against the evil. They say that not all people can get it but only the destined one can only earn the title," Eli said.

"Say, when did the title Protector was last awarded to?" Sieghart said.

"It was 600 years ago," Eli said. "And that was actually the very first Protector that was awarded such a title."

"What?" I said.

"You heard me right," Eli said.

"Say, what does the words 'birthmark' and 'prophecy' meant here?" Nate asked.

Eli looked at the guy who was sitting near his desk and he nodded. Eli turned her attention back at us.

"Have any of you guys heard or read the old legend in Atum?" Eli said.

"I think I've read about it," Arme said. "But the book just told some details."

"Can you share us what you have learned about the old legend, Arme?" Eli said.

"It only just spoke of a legendary hero who lived 600 years ago. The book said that he left an ancient artifact behind and nobody knows if it still exists or not," Arme said.

"A legendary hero who lived 600 years ago? Never heard about that guy," Sieghart said.

"Me too," Dio said.

"They say that only the people in Atum knew the hero," Eli said. "Anyway, I'm going to tell the old legend which has been passed from generations to generations until today. So, keep those ears peeled, okay?"

I gave her a nod.

"Here we go," Eli said.

…

_Long time ago, there was a monster outbreak in Atum. These monsters are said to be strong and no one have the courage to fight back. The monsters continued to rule over Atum, like the new kings and queens of the land. The people have lost hope back then._

_But one day, a man came with a weapon came and challenged the evil that plagued the land. Of course, the monsters laughed at the man for they have taught that the man was a fool._

_But they made a great mistake. One by one, the man defeated the monsters. With his weapon and great courage, some of the monsters are killed and the others are left running. Gaining hope, the people decided to take this opportunity to drive the monsters out of the continent and they succeeded._

_After a long fight, the people have thanked the man, who they now call their hero with the title Protector. The man, along with the people, helped with the restoration of Atum. As soon as Atum was fixed, many great men were inspired to protect their homeland._

_The Protector, who seemed to be satisfied, left with a goodbye. He left his beloved weapon, the Cross Swords, in a place where people have kept it in a safe place to give their thanks to the man. As the man left, everyone was living peacefully with a new resolve, to protect their homeland no matter what the cost is. And so, Atum was safe, under the watch of the people._

…

"That's tha old legend?" Ryan said.

"Yes and it says that Atum won't be even a continent if this didn't happened," Eli said. "And because of this, Earth Clan was formed."

"Because of this?" Ronan said.

"Yes. Earth Clan was formed in order to protect the posterity of the continent, you see," Eli said.

"I remembered that Earth Clan was built 600 years ago," Scarlet said.

"And the founder built this for a friend," Elyce added.

"Well, Earth Clan's founder's friend was no other than the Protector, himself," Eli said.

"No way," Nate said.

"That explains everything," Mari said.

"Wait a minute! What about the 'birthmark'?" Blade asked.

"The birthmark… Cross' birthmark, which can be found on his left hand, resembles the ancient artifact, the Cross Swords," Eli said.

"Interesting," Mari said.

"So, that tells something that Cross and the artifact might have a connection?" I said.

"Yes. In fact, there was a prophecy that the evil will rise again to rule the world. But during this timeline, the Protector will also be reborn and along with allies, they'll save the world from the evil," Eli said.

"But he didn't told us any of that before," Amy said.

"It's because that it's a top secret mission that I gave him," The leader said. "To find more clues on where the ancient artifact can be find and retrieve it."

"Wait, time out!" I said. "So you believe that Cross will be the next Protector?"

"Correct, young child," The man said. "The birthmark was the proof, you see."

"And that's why he was also named Cross because he bears the mark of the Cross Swords," Eli added.

"So, if Cross is trying to find the artifact, then he could've been looking for it as we speak," I said.

"But if he's continuing the mission, why would he cut the connection with us?" Eli said.

"That's a good question," Ronan said.

"I don't care! First thing is to find where this artifact might be resting!" I said.

"Temple?" Aura said.

"You might be right," I said. "BUT WHICH TEMPLE?"

"Beats me," Jin said.

"Me too," Amy asid.

"So do I," Eli added.

Just then, the door was opened roughly and someone entered.

"Sir, I have some emergency report, sir!" The guy said.

"Tell me the details," The man near the desk said.

"Sir, the temple we have recently discovered was infiltrated by someone who, somehow, opened an entrance to it, sir," The guy said quickly.

Both Eli and the man were shocked.

"But how…" Eli said.

"Wait, temple?" Lass said. "Did he say temple?"

"That must've been it!" I said. "Cross might be the one who infiltrated the temple."

"You might have a point there, young lady," The man said. "But even Cross doesn't even know how to enter it."

"Wait! The keys!" Mari said.

"That must've been what he just needed to enter," Dante said.

"I do remember of a pedestal with three holes on it near the temple," Eli said.

"Then that must've been where Cross is right now!" I argued.

Eli turned around and saluted the leader.

"Sir, requesting permission to investigate the temple, sir!" Eli said.

"You are free to investigate the area. Be sure to get there quick," The man said before he saluted back to Eli.

"We're going too,"

"Alright, let's go!" Eli said.

"Where is this temple anyway?" I asked.

"Five miles north of the largest oasis here in Atum," Eli said.

"How far is this oasis?" Ronan asked.

"Not too far, but if we kept yapping, I don't think we'll reach the place before the intruder leaves," Eli said. "Now, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm going to cut the story here.<strong>

**Eli: Hmm… it seems that things are going to be more fun.**

**Cross: Am I going to make another appearance next chapter?**

**Me: I don't know. Just wait.**

**Eli: Waiting is boring and I doubt that you'll going to update soon because of the GWC.**

**Me: Whatever. Hope that everyone will like the chapter.**

"**Prince": I do already!**

**Me: Also, I think that I'm going to have a check on my previous chapters for errors. Maybe I'll have the time when it'll be Christmas break?**

**Eli: Just type the next chapter.**

**Me: Anyway, review.**

**Notes:**

**1. You can check the game's world map to know where Earth Clan is.**

**2. Sieghart hates tiring activities.**

**3. I'm going to explain the five divisions. **

**Field: As the name suggests, it involves field work like guarding an outpost.**

**Stealth: This is where all assassination and spy activities are planned. Members must have great skills to be a part of this division.**

**Missions: This division organizes missions. The money earned in this division will be for the benefit of the clan.**

**Improvement: The division where all researches and experiments are made for the improvements of buildings, weapons and etc.**

**Intelligence: It is where data is kept about enemies, the area and others where it deemed to be useful. Eli is the head of this division.**

**These divisions are actually connected to one another.**

**4. Cross has a birthmark on his left hand. (Remember chapter 19)**

**5. This chapter explains A LOT of things and it is important to this story.**

**6. Remember the temple that Eli mentioned in Chapter 20? It was the temple where they're going to now.**

**7. The oasis is both Eli and Cross' favorite place. REMEMBER THAT! ^^**


	25. Charge towards the Temple!

**Me: *yawn* Getting sleepy here…**

**Cross: Eli sure is demanding.**

**Eli: I want that chapter to be finished right away!**

**Me: Calm down! I am going to continue the story after all.**

**Eli: What if something will happen to you?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Eli: What if you'll be in an accident and… you know… you might die or maybe have amnesia.**

**Me: Nonsense, Eli. I am taking care of myself, you know. So, can we continue this tomorrow? I'm tired.**

**Then, a hard object hit me at the head and I placed my hand on my head because of pain.**

**Eli: Finish the chapter so that we can get some sleep!**

**Me: Ow… my head…**

**Eli: Stop complaining and start typing.**

**I stayed silent for a while.**

**Eli: Listen to me!**

**The crickets continuously chirped.**

**Eli: Author, snap out of it!**

**Then, I looked around and looked at Eli after that.**

**Me: Where am I? And… Who are you?**

**Cross: Uh oh… Is it what I think it is?**

**Eli: My worst nightmare came true! The author had amnesia! *freaks out***

**Cross: Stop it, Eli! It's your fault, anyway!**

**Eli: Oh no! It's my fault that the story might be discontinued! What I'm going to do? *freaks out***

**Cross covered his ears. Meanwhile, I gave a faint smile.**

**Me: Just kidding… Eli.**

**Just then, Eli gave me a sharp glare which sent some chills on my spine.**

**Eli: What did you just say?**

**Cross: And I even thought that it was for real that you had amnesia,**

**Eli: Do you want me to rain you with bullets, eh, Author?**

**Me: N…n…no…**

**Eli: Then write the CHAPTER!**

**Me: O…okay…**

**Eli: And fast!**

**Me: Sheesh. At least do the disclaimer.**

**Eli: Silent Treecko doesn't own Grand Chase and its characters. He owns the story and these OCs: Cross, me, Maggie, "Fierce", and "Prince". The other OCs belongs to their respective owners. There, happy?**

**Me: By the way, I read in a site that KGC will make Grand Chase into a game with 3D graphics and this change will occur in Grand Chase Season 5. They say that it will be like Elsword's graphics.**

**Eli: WRITE IT!**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

><p>Ch. 25: Charge towards the Temple!<p>

_Brendan's POV_

"So, how long will it take to reach the temple?" I asked.

"About ten minutes if we kept running," Eli said.

"I don't want to run…" Sieghart said.

"Just do it, gramps!" Elesis shouted.

We were about to leave Kungji Village when we met four persons, in which one of them is familiar.

"Knight Master!" Elesis said. "What are you doing here?"

I also noticed that her three companions were there for some reason. One of them had black hair and ruby eyes. That guy wore black jacket with orange outlines, orange undershirt, black jeans with orange moon symbols on the sides, and black sneakers with orange outlines.

The person on his left had blue psychosis hair and he's heterochromatic, like Mari. His left eye is maroon but his right eye, which was scarred, was green. He wore blue jacket, dark blue sleeved shirt, blue pants, and blue sneakers.

The one near the Knight Master had black hair and gray eyes. He wore red jacket with some fur on the neck part, black shirt, and red trousers.

"Who are they?" Sieghart asked."Wait… Did I meet one of you before?"

"Sieghart, how you could've forgot?" The one with gray eyes said. "It's me, Kaistern."

"K…Kaistern?" Sieghart said. "But I thought you've died before."

"Yeah and this is my fourth life already," Kaistern said.

"Fourth life?" I said. "How was that even possible?"

"Can we get to that later?" Elesis said. "We still need to go to the temple."

"Elesis is right," Scarlet said which shocked me because I know that she and Cross are at war.

"Anyway, who are the other two guys?" Nate asked.

"The one with ruby eyes is Ace Slayer and the one with blue hair is Torn Soulfiend," Knight Master said. "The queen said that it'll be better if you will have more companions. Also, don't worry about the mansion. Two people were guarding it while you're away."

"Who are those two?" Jin asked.

"We don't have time for that," Eli exclaimed. "Let's go now!"

"Oh, right," Ronan said. "See you soon, Knight Master."

"Good luck, Grand Chase," she said.

We, along with Kaistern, Ace, and Torn, left the Knight Master behind as we headed north. Eli led the way while we followed.

"Say Elyce, why don't you teleport us to the temple so that we'll arrive earlier?" Sieghart asked.

"Sorry but I haven't seen this temple yet so I can't do a teleport with that as the destination," Elyce said.

"Don't worry, if we continue this running, we'll arrive there in less than eight minutes," Eli said.

"I just wish that the sun wasn't scorching hot," Sieghart said.

"STOP COMPLAINING AND KEEP MOVING!" Eli shouted.

"Wow, she has a tendency to become Elesis some of the time," Arme said.

"Shut up!" Elesis said.

We continued running until we have passed through the oasis that Eli spoke of. It sure was huge but we have a much more important task to do.

* * *

><p><em>? POV<em>

I drank some water from the oasis I found when I saw a group of people running towards north.

"Are they in a hurry?" I muttered. "They could die from exhaustion and dehydration."

As the group disappeared from my sight, I brought out a map and looked at it.

"My next destination is just north of here," I said. "I hope that I'll find the Core of Courage there."

I folded the map and kept it away. I fixed my clawed gauntlets and scabbard. After that, I headed north.

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern's POV<em>

We have arrived at the said destination, which is a temple according to Sieghart, and the cerulean haired girl inspected the place.

"There was an entrance right there," she said, pointing to where the temple's entrance is. "That was non-existent when we came here before."

"I guess it just opened," The red haired girl said.

Just then, we felt an earthquake which stopped after a while.

"What was that?" I said.

"I don't know," The indigo haired guy said.

"If that came from the temple, then something must be happening inside it," The cerulean haired girl said.

"Then let's go!" Sieghart exclaimed.

We have entered the said temple. The temple's walls were printed with strange figures and there are some coffins aligned with the wall. Just then, the coffins started opening, revealing some kind of corpse covered with bandages. As soon as the cover was completely removed, the said corpses started walking towards us.

"A…Are those what I think it is?" the pink haired girl said with a frightened voice.

"I think they're mummies," the violet haired girl said.

"Leave the Temple of Protection at once!" one of them said.

"So this is the Temple of Protection?" the girl with an umbrella said.

"I don't care what it is!" the cerulean girl shouted while she brought out a rifle. "I'm going to charge forward if I have to!"

"Guys, Eli is right," the indigo haired guy said. "Let's finish these monsters so that we can proceed freely."

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

"Bullet Shower!" I shouted.

After firing some bullets upward, the monsters were rained by bullets. I approached a mummy, slashing it with the knife which was attached to my weapon. Just then, I saw a couple of these walking corpses in front of me.

"Rifle Drive!" I shouted.

I charged at the mummies while stabbing them with the knife attached to the rifle.

'I'm not going to stop until these monsters are all gone,' I thought.

"Arme, do it!" someone shouted.

"Saver!" Arme's voice echoed through the air.

I was covered with a bubble that served as a shield and I turned. Suddenly, I heard someone casting something.

"Blazing Devastation!" Kaistern said.

The whole area was covered by a giant blast of flames, which burned the mummies that are surrounding us. After that, the bubble disappeared and the ground was burned.

"Let's go ahead," Kaistern just said.

* * *

><p><em>Nate's POV<em>

After a while of fighting and defeating a mummy with a crown, which seemed to be the one who led the mummies, we have reached a place where it seems to be a dead end.

"What now?" Elesis said.

Mari examined some figures nearby and after a while, she said "It says that we must believe in our own strengths, which will be the key to advance."

"Our own strengths?" Ronan said.

"What does it mean?" Blade wondered.

After a while of silence, Eli shouted and said "I'm not going to wait until something will happen! I'm going to bring this wall down if I have to!". Then, she started firing at the wall and she glowed with a bright, white light. Just then, I noticed that Mari got an idea.

"Everyone, please attack that wall and think that you can bring that wall down," Mari said.

"But that's impossible," Ace said.

"Just believe that you can do the impossible!" Mari shouted.

Then, she attacked the wall and she glowed brightly. I also started attacking the wall but I can't tell if I'm glowing or not. The others also attacked the wall and they started glowing. All of us are glowing except for Ace.

"Come on, Ace! Just do what Mari told you!" Sieghart said.

"How could you even…" Ace said.

"Are you afraid to even just punch this wall, Ace?" Torn said.

"What are you talking about?" Ace said. "I can even knock the wall down with just one punch."

He punched the wall with his right fist.

"See?" He said.

Just then, he also started glowing and everything blacked out after that.

* * *

><p><em>Dante's POV<em>

I found myself inside a chamber along with the others. I was confused at first, not knowing where we are, but when I saw a lone figure at the top of the stairs, my attention went into that figure.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the lone figure.

"We'll have to ask," Elesis said. "Hey! Who are you?"

The lone figure, who wore a brown cloak and wears a hood, turned around and faced us but the figure didn't spoke.

"I'm asking who you are." Elesis said.

There was still no response from the figure.

"Now that guy is making me mad," Elesis said.

"Reveal yourself!" Eli said, pointing the rifle at the figure.

There was still no response. Then, Eli triggered the gun's trigger and it hit the figure's hood. Like being blown from a gentle wind, the hood was worn off, revealing the figure's identity. Eli was shocked to see who the figure was.

"C…Cross?" Eli said as she saw Cross standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

I noticed that he wore an expressionless face. Then, he spoke.

"It's none of your business," Cross said rather coldly.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" Eli said angrily. "You left the clan wondering where you went and now that I've found you and you'll tell me that IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS? How dare you! Have you gone mad?"

Cross didn't even spoke a word and his face is still expressionless. I also noticed that something was glowing near his ears, which is pointed.

'Wait, Cross doesn't have pointed ears,' I thought.

"Answer me or I'm going to shoot you!" Eli shouted at Cross.

Still, Cross did nothing. Eli got angry and she was itching to pull the trigger.

"Eli, don't," I said.

As if she had taken my words as the go signal, she pulled the trigger. To my surprise, the bullet was quickly blocked by an object which floated in front of him. The object looked like a sword without the handle. The blade is colored red and there are some brown stripes. In the middle, there are parts that are black and white. At the base, there is an X which was painted white and at the intersection point of the white X, there is a blue gem on it. Just then, three more objects, which were the same as the one that first appeared, appeared behind him. Then, the first object floated behind Cross and the objects made an imaginary X behind Cross.

"T…Th…That's…" Eli said, staggering in her words.

"What are trying to say, Eli?" Sieghart said in confusion.

"The weapon that floated behind Cross," Eli said. "That's… the Cross Swords."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger! ^^<strong>

**Cross: You're so cruel, author.**

**Me: Well, they can wait for the next chapter, can't they?**

**I noticed that Eli was sound asleep.**

**Me: Gee. I thought that Eli wanted to see the chapter. But now, she's sleeping.**

**Cross: I guess she accidentally fell asleep.**

**Me: *yawn* I'm tired. So guys, see you soon!**

**Notes:**

**1. Three more OCs, to their respective authors, ChaosSeeker and Clandarrlo Slayer if I'm right, tell me if there is a mistake on the OC/OCs personality. I'm going to correct it as soon as possible if there are any problems.**

**2. The one at the oasis appeared already in one of the previous chapters. I'm not going to tell which chapter.**

**3. Eli can be insane sometimes (or should I say like Elesis).**

**4. I'm going to give you the picture of the Cross Swords. I'm going to tell you that I'm not that great with drawing and the picture I'm going to show is a bit abstractly made. Give me some time to upload it in a site since I'm busy. I'm going to give the link later.**

**_Next Chapter: Boy of the Prophecy_  
><strong>


	26. Boy of the Prophecy

**Me: *sulking at a corner***

**Eli: What's with him?**

**Cross: I don't know. He kept saying that how he must add more flavor to his battle scenes and more depth and spiciness into the story's plot.**

**Eli: When did he become a chef?**

**Cross: I dunno. Just do the disclaimer so that the readers can start reading the story.**

**Eli: Silent Treecko doesn't own GC and its characters. He only own his OCs and the story and the rest doesn't belong to him.**

**Cross: Start reading!**

**Eli: They're already reading.**

**Cross: -.-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ch. 26: Boy of the Prophecy<p>

_Third Person POV_

Cross was staring coldly at the Chase, giving some of them with mixed emotions.

"What are you doing here, Cross?" Eli shouted.

"It's none of your business," he replied.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" Eli shouted. "After all that we've done to search for you, you're just going to tell us that it's NONE OF MY BUSINESS?"

"I don't have time for you all," Cross said.

Eli fired another shot and Cross blocked it like he did before.

"What happened to you, Cross?" Eli asked. "Something changed with you."

Cross just stayed silent.

"What's with him?" Elesis said to the others.

"He somewhat... changed," Aira said.

"It's like he's not himself," Brendan commented.

"Is he... being controlled or something?" Aura said.

"Those two things that are glowing on his head, it looks suspicious," Mari said.

"I can feel some kind of energy from those things," Arme said.

"I've seen him like this before," Eli said.

"When?" Amy asked.

"When he was troubled about being the boy of the prophecy," Eli said. "Back then, he was frustrated about himself, thinking of bringing such a heavy weight."

"That kinda felt like being the only one left in the Silver Knights," Jin said.

"Back then, he was like this. He gives the cold shoulder to people, even to me," Eli said.

"But what is the cause of his actions?" Ronan said.

Just then, Cross was walking away from the Grand Chase.

"Stop!" Elesis shouted. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere away from here," Cross said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Elesis shouted. "We demand answers!"

Then, mummies appeared everywhere.

"Them again!" Ace said.

"And there's a lot of them," Lire said.

Eli noticed that Cross was trying to cover more distance between them.

"Stop!" Eli shouted but Cross didn't paid any attention.

"I'll stop him," Zero said. "You guys take care of these monsters."

Zero charged after Cross while the others fought that monsters.

"Let's finish this. Bullet Shower!" Eli shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

I charged after Cross and while doing so, I whipped out Gran.

"Stop there." I said and Cross turned around.

"Go back with the others. They'll need your help," Cross said.

I saw that the others are fighting the crowd of bandaged corpses which seem to continue to grow in numbers.

"I said to Eli that I'll make you stop in your tracks. I can't let you go now," I said.

"Sorry but I won't even stay here longer," Cross said.

"I'm going to make you stay here even if it means that I'll have to fight you," I said.

"Bring it on," Cross said. "I hope that you won't swallow your words later."

'I can feel the energy flowing inside him… change into something more powerful…' Gran said to me.

"I can feel it too, Gran," I said. "But, I have to stop him no matter what."

"Stopping me… won't help all of us," Cross said.

I charged and slashed Cross but he quickly dodged. Knowing that he has armor, I gave more force into my attacks. I continued to hack and slash away but Cross seems to be too fast for my attacks to even land.

'Zero, it's no good if you will hold onto this stance. He's just too fast,' Gran said.

'I know. But the problem is, how will my attacks will get through that armor of his?' I said to Gran.

'Try cornering him out,' Gran said.

'Gran, that won't even be possible,' I said.

"Boulder Throw!" Someone shouted.

Just then, a big boulder was moving quickly towards me. I quickly whipped out Gran and slashed the boulder into half. Just then, he was in front of me. He ducked and I tried to get away from him but he caught me with a kick. He continued his roundhouse kicks and lifted me into the air by an uppercut kick. He shouted "Ground Slam!" before he slammed me back into the ground with great force. I got up quickly and brought my hand over Gran's eye.

"Classic Force!" I shouted.

A small, green orb move towards Cross, who just landed at the ground.

"Earth Wall!" He shouted.

By the stomp of his foot, a wall made of earth appeared in front of him and blocked my attack. Just then, spikes appeared at the wall's surface and the wall charged towards me. I move sideward and I saw four objects flying towards me. I went into defense stance and blocked the four objects. I noticed that this was Cross' weapon, the Cross Swords. I can see that it can move on Cross' will. Then, I didn't notice that Cross closed the gap between us and I cursed myself. I can't move that fast with defense stance and if I change now, I'll be exposed to attacks. I decided to remain the stance as his weapon glowed.

"Energy Beam!" he said.

Then, two of his weapon fired beams of energy while the other two just floated behind him. The damage was minimal but if this continues, I'll be done for.

"Melodic Revenge!" someone shouted.

Cross was forced to summon a wall made of Earth to protect himself from some bullets. I looked around and saw Eli with a sniper gun.

"Zero! You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Cross, what are you doing? Do you have intentions to kill him?" Eli asked.

The wall disappeared before Cross spoke.

"Like I care," He said coldly.

"WHAT?" Eli shouted.

"Eli, leave this to me. I can take care of myself," Zero said. "The others will need your help."

"Don't worry about them. Look!" she said.

I looked at the Chase, who was now only fighting a couple of mummies. I also noticed that the ground was burned.

"Thanks to Kaistern, the mummies' numbers decreased but I'm afraid that it has some side effects on him," Eli said.

I stood up.

"Eli, this is my fight," I said. "Please leave us alone."

"But…" she said before I cut her off.

"The battle has already started and I must fight with honor," Zero said.

"Fine…" Eli hesitated in saying. "But I'll be here in case this good-for-nothing brown-haired guy does something over the rules."

"There are no rules, Eli," Cross said.

"Whatever! As long as you're going to do something bad, that will be my cue!" Eli shouted.

Cross just ignored her and looked at me.

"You ready to continue this fight?" Cross asked.

"Definitely," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

"Hey eggplant! How about some of your spells that might bring some of these monsters down," Torn said.

Did he just called me an eggplant? How rude.

"Arme, need a hand over here," Jin said.

"Okay. Shock Stun!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Torn's POV<em>

Did that eggplant ignored me just now? Oh well, I can take care of them myself.

"Lying Moon!" someone shouted.

I saw time boy doing his skill. He stopped near me and I prepared Demonus.

"Time boy, do some time stop now," I said.

"Dude, you don't have to be rude, you know," he said.

"Do it or you'll be my next target," I said.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Time Stop!"

Every monster around us has stopped moving but all of us can still move.

"Overkill!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

"Armor Crusher!"

'A little bit more and this will end soon.' I thought.

"Lunatic Force!" Ronan said behind me.

"Aurora Break!" Brendan said.

"Dead Ground!" Dante said.

"Ice Spectrum!" Sapphire said.

"Bubble Spray!" Aira said.

"Flame Cloud!" Scarlet said.

'If this continues, the monsters will soon be defeated,' I thought.

I charged forward while I hacked and slashed the monsters that are in my way. I jumped using the mummy and I saw Zero gritting his sword against Cross' weapon. Just then, mummies appeared in front of me and I slashed them. After I landed, I used my Claymore to parry the enemy's attack and I counterattacked with a skill of mine.

"Death Bell!" I said.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I watched the two throw attacks at each other. Zero relied on close combat while Cross either defended against Zero's attacks or dodged and counterattacked.

"Rock Fall!" Cross said.

Three chunks of earth appeared above Zero and started falling one by one but Zero is fast enough and dodged the attack.

"Breakthrough!" Zero said.

Zero charged as his weapon changed into something unusual, a black weapon with four spikes and there are four plates floating nearby the said weapon. Cross dodged it swiftly and placed his hand on the ground.

"Seismic Break!" Cross said.

Then, he punched the ground, sending some kind of energy wave. I, being too far from Cross, was unaffected but Zero's response is a shout of his own.

"Amid!" He said.

Zero was now painted black with some kind of "flame" on his head. The attack didn't affect him. After a while, he was back to normal and ready for another attack. He approached Cross with an enlarged weapon of his and slashed Cross with a series of slow but powerful slashes. Cross defended against his attack and I've concluded that Zero did some damage on him. Zero attempted to finish things over but Cross was ahead of him.

"Boulder Throw!" he said.

Cross fired a boulder at point-blank range to Zero. However, Zero managed to defend and stop the boulder using his weapon. Cross took the chance and manipulated his weapon and attacked Zero at all directions. His weapon took turns in attacking one side and Zero was dodging each of them. Zero took the chance to attack Cross when all parts of his weapon attacked at his feet. He jumped while holding his weapon with his left arm.

"Bleeding Gash!" he said.

Throwing his weapon towards the ground, Zero released some chains to expand his weapon which now looked a gigantic spike. Cross received some wound from the gigantic spike and I concluded that he has no armor equipped. Zero took this chance and went near Cross.

"Bite Off!" he said.

Using his weapon's second form, he tried to make it contact with Cross but before he can even do it, Cross tipped it over and gave him clear access to Zero. He punched his gut and Zero winced in pain. After that, he delivered a roundhouse kick, throwing Zero some meters away from him.

"Some reflex he got," I heard Zero muttered as he stood up.

Zero charged but he didn't expected that the ground beneath him took him with it and the ground moved towards Cross. Cross caught Zero off guard and started a flurry of punches and kicks. Then, lifting his foot upward, he said "Earth Breaker!" and delivered an axe kick, which sent some crater on the ground with Zero in it. Zero stood up but as soon as he did, Cross delivered another roundhouse kick which sent Zero flying towards me. He landed some meters in front of me.

"Why don't you call it a rest and challenge me after a hundred years," Cross mocked Zero.

"I'm not… done yet," Zero said although I can see that he's weakening.

"Zero, stop!" I ordered him but it seemed to me that my order just entered his ear and went out through the other.

"Cross, stop this insanity!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

"Hold Beam!"

The spell hold the mummy as Jin was delivering a barrage of kicks.

"Strike Dragon Tail!"

I released the spell as the monster died.

"Cross, stop this insanity!" someone shouted.

Acting on instinct, I rushed to where Cross is and I found a wounded Zero and Eli nearby. I gasped at the sight of Zero.

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

I also noticed that the others are also nearby.

'I guess that the monsters are history,' I thought.

"Cross! How can you do such a thing?" Eli shouted.

"It's a battle, Eli, not a spar so expect this to happen in battles," Cross said. "You should know that, being the head of Intelligence."

"But Zero's your comrade!" Elesis shouted.

"Not anymore," Cross said coldly and with an expressionless face.

"How could you…" Sieghart said and he was enraged.

Suddenly, a cage made of earth surrounded Master Sieghart and the cage was attached to the ceiling.

"Let me go RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Sieghart shouted.

"Sorry, old man, but I don't have time for this," Cross said.

"I'm going to tear you into pieces after I break free here," Sieghart said while trying to escape using his Claymore.

Zero slowly advanced forward while Dante and Ley spoke to each other.

"Cross, is that even you?" Eli said.

Zero charged and an earth pillar, which quickly appeared, knocked the air out of him. After returning the pillar to the earth, Cross approached Zero, who was on the ground, and what he did next shocked all of us. He stepped on Zero's head.

"This is getting nowhere," Cross said.

"ZERO!" Aira shouted with tears on her eyes.

"C…C…Cross?" I said in confusion.

"I've got a hunch that Cross is being manipulated by someone," Mari said but not too loud so that Cross couldn't hear it.

"Why did you say that?" Lire asked.

"See those glowing things on his head? They emit some kind of energy," Mari said. "And I'm afraid that there is an energy that can manipulate one's mind. Still, I'm not sure what kind of energy that the glowing thing emits."

Just then, Zero was in front of us, thanks to Cross ability to manipulate the ground.

"Take care of him," Cross said before he started taking a step away from us.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked.

Cross just simply ignored her and he continued walking away from us. Just then, Master Sieghart appeared out of nowhere.

"Why you…" Sieghart said.

"NOW!" Someone shouted.

Dante jumped in front of Sieghart and placed a hand on the ground.

"Dead Ground!" he said.

The ground in front of him started crumbling. The crumbling continued until the ground beneath Cross collapsed and he fell into the deep.

"Ley, now!" Dante shouted.

Ley teleported somewhere else and she reappeared, flying towards us and landed just beside Dante.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who can levitate," Ley said.

My head is filled with questions which where answered when someone floated out from the hole that Dante made. The one who just floated is no other than Cross.

"Cross… can fly?" Amy said.

"The more appropriate term is levitate," Mari said.

"You guys are annoying," Cross said. "I'm leaving."

"Cross, stop!" Eli shouted.

Cross ignored her.

"Stop!" Eli said with some tears flowing in her eye.

Cross just simply ignored her.

"I SAID STOP!" Eli said and brought out her rifle.

She fired rapidly on Cross but he blocked all of the shots.

"It's worthless to stay here and I don't want all of you following me all along," Cross said.

He raised his right arm and with a flick of his finger, four black holes appeared out of nowhere and each of Cross' weapon entered the said hole.

"What now?" I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dio said.

"W…Watch out! A… A… Above us!" Aura said.

I looked above me and there is a hole similar to what appeared behind Cross just above me. Also, his weapon was protruded the said hole and it was pointed at me. I took note that his weapon glowed. I can also see that the others are also in the same situation as I do.

"These are portals!" Ley said.

"And I would doubt if these won't harm us!" Ronan said.

"Cross! NO!" Eli shouted.

I brought out my pot to cast a defensive skill.

"Saver!" I casted.

"Judgement," Cross simply said.

"Barrier Code!" Eli said.

The weapon that was in the portal fired energy beam which hit Eli's barrier first. When Eli's barrier disappeared, the beam hit my spell. I felt that my spell won't last longer.

"Guys, brace yourselves," I said.

"Canceler!" Mari said.

Mari created a new barrier for us and shielded us from Cross' attack but Mari's barrier didn't last long. We got hit by Cross' attack but luckily, the beam was depleted in a few seconds.

"This is for your own good," Cross said. "Gaia Strike!"

He punched the ground and we can feel a shockwave from his attack. We're still recovering so there's not enough time to either dodge or defend against this attack. Cross' attack lifted some chunks of earth and were left levitating around him. Then, with a motion of his hand, Cross launched the chunks right towards us. I defended against his attack using my arms and the attack hurts a lot. After that, I was tired. The others where either on the ground or unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I saw that Cross was moving away from us.

"C…Cross… stop…" I said.

He took a glance at me.

"Please… Cross… don't… do… this…" I said.

I feel my cheeks getting wet while I beg for him to stay.

"Eli, I'm so sorry," Cross said before a portal appeared in front of him.

"No… Cross…" I said while my eyes flowed with tears.

He entered the portal and the portal disappeared. I cried. I failed to make him stay. I ultimately failed. Was it because that I lack strength to do so? I cried but I thought that now isn't the time to mourn over someone. I slowly pointed my rifle to the sky. With little strength that I had, it's hard to cast this simple spell but I must do it.

"Signal Shot," I said.

I fired a special bullet which will let the other members of the clan to know our specific location. I placed my rifle at the side and helplessly cried. Then, I haven't realized that I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross: Fin.<strong>

**Eli: Ooooohhhh! Author, you're so evil!**

**Eli realizes that I was sound asleep.**

**Eli: You're going to pay after you wake up.**

**Cross: Anyway, Silent Treecko mentioned to me that he made a poll about this story's future. To everyone, please vote. The poll will be open until Chapter 30 of this story.**

**Eli: Better vote or else…**

**Cross: Don't mind her. Please review too.**

**Notes:**

** 1. There are two glowing things on Cross' head, each one was above Cross' ear. What's its purpose?**

**2. Mari concluded that Cross is being controlled. Was she right?**

**3. Cross has obtained his fourth job already and if everyone doesn't know what his fourth job is, it's Protector and his weapon is the Cross Swords. I've updated his profile anyway.**

**4. Canceler was Mari's barrier by summoning the blue marbles first then pressing X and up.**

**5. Cross has more control over the Earth and learned how to manipulate his weapon. Anyway, his weapon was like Mari's Soul Taker, that's why I was sad when Mari's 4****th**** job was revealed before Cross' 4****th**** job in which I have planned this kind of weapon for him, but he can manipulate it freely and have no limits (i.e. Two of his weapon will stay by his side and the other two were used to attack).**

**6. Actually, Cross accidentally learned how to use portals but he haven't mastered it yet (spoiler~).**

**7. Please vote for my poll which will be up in a few minutes. You know where the poll is, right? (For those who don't, it's in my profile.)**


	27. Regrets

**Me: Yay!**

**Eli: Ley!**

**Cross: You two sure are annoying.**

**Me: I'm just excited that GCPH will have their Ley soon. It's a good thing for me since I'm going to have another character for me to level up.**

**Eli: How about the story?**

**Me: Eli, don't worry! Also, I think my emotion today is halfway between sad and glad.**

**Cross: Why?**

**Me: It's just that school will end soon and we'll all going to graduate soon.**

**Cross: Oh.**

**Me: Those guys… Anyway, who will do the honors in saying the disclaimer?**

**Kaistern appears.**

**Kaistern: I'll do it.**

**Me: Then do the honors.**

**Kaistern: Silent Treecko doesn't own Grand Chase and its characters, name it NPC or the playable ones. He only owns this story and his OCs, which are you-know-who.**

**Me: Thank you, Kaistern. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 27: Regrets<p>

_? POV_

I grip-fell from the wall using my clawed gauntlet and watched the group from afar. Some of them are unconscious, some struggling to keep the monsters away.

'Some strange event that is,' I thought. 'And I feel sorry for the girl.'

Then, I saw some reinforcement arrived and I climbed up on the wall, using the fissures to do so.

'I'll have to find that core or the fruit,' I thought. 'I hope father will last longer.'

_Sieghart's POV_

Finally! Reinforcements have arrived. I should thank Eli after all of this.

"Triple Slash!" I killed some of the monsters in front of me as the reinforcements were attacking from behind leaving the monsters confused.

After a while, I, Brendan, Torn, Ace, Jin, Elyce, Scarlet, Dio, Zero, Ley, Kaistern and Dante cleared the area along with the other Earth clan reinforcements. The reinforcements weren't half bad, I'll say.

"Medic!" someone shouted.

A group of the reinforcements have approached the others who were either unconscious or injured. Dio, Zero, Ley and Torn denied the healing service for some reason. After a few minutes, Arme, Mari, Amy, Ronan, and Lass have recovered. Arme and Amy helped with the healing while the some of the clan members suggested carrying the others who were still unconscious. Zero carried Aira, even though he had some injuries, Ronan carried Elesis, Lass carried Lire, Jin carried Ryan, I carried Nate, Dio carried Blade, Brendan carried Aura, Dante carried Sapphire and Kaistern carried Eli. I took note that Eli's eyes are still wet from tears.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

We were walking out of the temple when I saw Eli. I was worried about her.

'Cross, how could you do such a thing?' I thought.

What mattered most was to get back to the nearest outpost, which was near the oasis that we've just passed by. It wasn't far but I can feel that the atmosphere was down, like something is amiss.

'I hope everyone feels okay,' I thought.

…

After a while of walking, we have reached the outpost. I sat on a nearby seat and thought about what just happened.

"Arme, is something bothering you?" someone said.

I looked up and saw Mari with a gadget I've never seen before.

"What are you holding?" I asked.

"It's an energy radar. I've been using this a while ago and something is bothering me," Mari replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look," Mari pointed at a large dot which was blinking along with the other smaller dots on her gadget.

"A high energy reading, correct?" I asked.

"And it seems that it's coming from one person," Mari said. "And I could say that this person was no normal person."

"And it seems that the energy was growing," I said after I noticed that the dot we where talking about has grown a little bigger than before.

"I've also noticed that," Mari said.

"By the way, why are you studying the energy reading?" I asked.

Mari stood silent for a while before answering "I've noticed something different about Cross. Something… changed with him. Also, there was an energy-emitting device behind Cross' ear."

"Oh, have you noticed that Cross' ears are pointed?" I asked.

"I noticed that a while ago but I don't remember that his ears are pointed," Mari said.

"Me too," I said.

"Also, I've theorized that Cross was being controlled by someone because of that energy output on the device but when I look at this gadget, there is no energy or signal sent from one person to another," Mari said.

"That means…" I said.

"Cross was acting on his own will," Mari said.

"But why would he do this?" I asked.

"Further research is required," Mari said.

"Okay. I'll leave that to you, Mari," I said.

"Okay. See you later," Mari said and left.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

I punched some nearby trees which served as my punching bags. I delivered some powerful blows, making the tree branch break bit by bit. I'm sure that if Ryan was conscious, I should've got some ranting from him but he's not. I'm not even sure why I'm doing this. I shouted and delivered one powerful punch, making the tree fall straight towards the ground. I sighed after I realized what happened.

"Sorry Ryan," I muttered. "Maybe I'll just take a rest. This won't get me anywhere."

Just then, Sieghart came.

"Oh Jin, I have a question," Sieghart said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you noticed someone else watching us back at the temple?" Master Sieghart asked.

Now that he mentioned it, I did felt that someone was watching us but I didn't give it any attention since I was too busy to even check it out.

"Yes and I thought that I was just imagining things," I said.

"Maybe that guy or girl knows something we don't know," Sieghart said.

"Or maybe it's just coincidence," I said.

"Who knows?" Sieghart said. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. I'll have to go inside," I said.

"Okay. See you later," Sieghart said.

We walked in opposite directions. I headed towards the Earth clan's base to have some rest.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

I was walking around the base when I heard a familiar voice.

"Jeeves, faster!" I heard.

That voice was obviously Ley's. I stopped for a while and listened.

"Come on Jeeves! HARDER!" Ley said.

"But mistress…" Jeeves complained.

"Don't complain or else!" Ley shouted.

I walked forward as slowly as possible and turn around the corner, seeing Jeeves pounding the training dummy with Ley behind him.

"What's the matter Jeeves! You can do more than that!" Ley complained, obviously she was angry.

"But mistress, we've been on this for a while," Jeeves complained.

"Grr…" I can see that Ley was angry and I was planning to leave when suddenly, I heard a voice saying "Jeeves, block him," and as soon as I heard that, Jeeves blocked the way. I turned around and saw Ley.

"So, what are you doing here? Eavesdropping?" Ley said.

"I am not," I argued.

"I don't trust you," Ley said.

"I'm not in the mood, Ley," I said.

"Not in the mood? Maybe Jeeves can give you a proper punishment," Ley said.

"Ley…" I said but it was cut off by Ley saying "Jeeves, Etiquette!"

I saw the incoming attack and at the last second, I blinked out of danger. After that, I ran away.

"Come back here or you'll be Marie's toy!" Ley shouted.

"Don't get your bad dog in this!" I shouted while annoyed by how she reacted.

"COME BACK HERE!" Ley shouted angrily.

'What's with her?' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

I was walking along the corridors, inspecting the architecture of the place, when someone shouted my name. I turned around and I was greeted by a hug which came from no other than Aira.

"You're awake," I said.

"I'm worried about you Zero," Aira said while she moved away from me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Say, how about we check the others?" Aira asked.

"Fine with me," I said. "But who should we see first?"

"Hello everyone," someone said.

I noticed that Blade, Nate, Elyce, Brendan and Aura are nearby.

"Hi~!" Aira said.

"You're so cute, Aira!" Elyce said. "I want to take you home!"

"Uuuuuu~. Stop it Elyce!" Aira said.

"Anyway, I've heard from Elesis that everyone is okay and awake except for Eli. She's still unconscious," Brendan said.

"And I did took note that her eyes are dry from tears," Blade said with a worried tone.

"Zero, how about we check Eli?" Aira suggested.

"I was thinking of the same thing," I said.

"Then let's go!" Aira said with a cheery tone.

As we left the others, Gran spoke to me.

'Zero?'

"Yes?" I replied.

'Have you felt the presence of someone back at the temple?' Gran said.

"I have and I was wondering who might that be?" I replied.

'So we were thinking of the same thing. Anyway, I'm going to rest now,' Gran said.

"See you later, Gran," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern's POV<em>

I was having a seat near Eli's bed when someone opened the door. It was Arme and she went near me.

"How's Eli, Kaistern?" Arme asked.

"I think she's fine," I replied.

"I'm worried about her," Arme said.

"Who's this Cross guy anyway?" I asked.

"He's one of us," Arme said. "He was always cooperative and a good companion but lately, we've discovered that he has his own problems."

"But why would he do that?" I asked.

"Knowing Cross, he must've a reason to do so," Arme said. "That's what I'm feeling now."

"I wish that I could've known him better," I said.

I saw that Arme was smiling. Just then, we heard a knock coming from the door.

"Come in!" Arme said.

Then, Zero and Aira, from what I've heard from the others, came and they've joined us in the conversation.

"Guys, how's Eli?" Aira asked.

"She's fine," I said.

"I'm still worried about her," Aira said.

"Me too," Arme said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ronan, as Arme told me before, came.

"Guys, the Knight Master was calling us for a meeting," Ronan said. "We'll be using the meeting room here."

"What is it about?" I asked.

"About the recent happenings," Ronan said with a sad tone.

"Let's go," Zero said.

I stood up and followed Ronan along with Aira, Zero and Arme. I closed the door as soon as we got out of the room and all of us headed towards the meeting room.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I woke up and sighed. This act of acting asleep was taking a toll on me and eavesdropping was another issue. Just then, flashbacks on what happened on the temple came to me and I started to cry.

"Cross… why?" I muttered, holding the sheets of my bed tightly.

'Eli, I'm so sorry,' A voice filled my head and I looked around but saw no one.

"Those words felt familiar," I thought out loud.

Just then, I can hear some footsteps near the door and I played my act of acting asleep. I have left my eyes partially open to see who was coming in but not too wide that they would notice that I'm awake. A female entered my room and I know her. I thought that it was one of the Grand Chase but I remembered that they have a meeting. My visitor was no other that… Cross' mom, Alexa.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'll cut it short here. Sorry for the delay in updates.<strong>

**Cross: I can't believe that your monitor gave up on you and two of your USB were rendered unusable!**

**Me: And I have important files there too… T.T**

**Eli: A good lesson for you. XP**

**Me: Anyway, , bye!**

**Eli: Wow, that's fast.**

**Cross: To the readers, please vote in the author's poll.**

**Eli: And don't forget to review!**

**Notes:**

**1. Everyone was acting weird, isn't it?**

**2. Alexa was Cross' mom. Next chapter will introduce her more.**

**3. Why was Alexa visiting Eli? Next chapter!**

_**Poll Update!**_

**The last time I checked, there where 2 votes for OPTION A and 1 vote in OPTION B. Guys, please vote. The poll is in my profile!**


	28. Two Persons

**Me: Christmas is near, isn't it?**

**Eli: I can't wait to open my gifts!**

**Cross: If you have any, that is.**

**Me: Hehe… Anyway, this chapter is short.**

**Eli: Whatever you say, author!**

**Me: Maybe I'll do the disclaimer today.**

**Eli: Yippee!**

**Me: I, Silent Treecko, don't own Grand Chase or its characters. I only own my OCs (duh) and the other OCs belong to their respectful author.**

**Eli: And here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 28: Two Persons<p>

_Eli's POV_

Cross' mom continued to stare at me. Then, she spoke.

"I know that it's an act, Eli," she said. "Drop the act."

I did what she said and sat on the bed.

"Okay you caught me," I said.

"Of course. I can tell if you're asleep or not. If your mind is conscious, then you're awake but if its sub-conscious, then you're asleep," she said. "Anyway, I read your mind and saw the past events."

'That's right! I forgot that Cross' mom knows telepathy, that's why she's an asset to the Intelligence division. Why did I forget that?' I thought.

"Maybe you're just preoccupied, Eli," she said.

I was shocked at her answer for a while but then, I remembered that she's a telepath.

"And I forgot that you're a telepath… again," I said.

"Anyway, judging from his actions, what my son did was for everyone's benefit," Alexa said.

"Mother knows best?" I said.

"You can say that," she said. "Also, I can tell that someone familiar was guiding him."

"Someone familiar?" I asked.

"Yes. I've kept this secret about HIM for a long time now," she said. "Maybe it's time to reveal my secret."

"A secret? About who?" I said.

"Just listen, Eli…" she said.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

I was walking through this sandstorm.

'What now?' I asked.

'_Go right from here,_' someone said.

I did what that guy said and turned right from here.

'How can I trust you with this?' I asked.

'_You've already trusted me, isn't it?_' he said.

'Fine. Do as you please,' I said.

'_Can you see a pedestal around you?_' he asked.

I looked around and I saw one just nearby.

'Yes, I can see one,' I said.

'_Good, put your hand on it, it should sink right after_,' he said.

'What if it didn't?' I said.

'_Just do it,_' he said.

I placed my hand on the pedestal and after a while, it sunk to the ground.

'What now?' I asked.

'_Go ahead. Just move forward,_' he said.

'I hope that this isn't a trap,' I said.

'_Trust me,_' he said.

'Yeah right,' I said.

Just then, I felt that things started to change. My surroundings were changing, like space is being disturbed. Then, when it all comes clear to me, I noticed that I am in a different place. The atmosphere changed too.

'Where am I?' I asked.

'_Welcome to my world,_' I said.

'This is a trap, isn't it?' I said, preparing my weapon.

"No, this is a warm welcome, my s…" someone said before I spoke.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"As you wish," he said.

He appeared out of nowhere and I noticed one thing, he looked like Dio and the only difference is that he wears different clothes and his hair is grayish.

"Welcome to the Netherworld. My name is Leo," He said.

"Netherworld?" I said. "What am I doing here?"

"Don't worry," Leo said. "Like I did before, I will guide you. Please, follow me."

I did what he said and I followed him. As we walked around, we've met a lot of demons but surprisingly, they didn't attack me.

"These friends of yours seem to be friendly," I said.

"They weren't my friends, they're the low-class demons, as my twin brother, Dio, define them," he said.

"Dio's your twin brother?" I asked.

"Yes," Leo said. "Now, let's hurry."

…

We ended up in a room where it has a very strange door. Leo opened the door and he allowed me to enter. As I entered, I saw of machines, some kind of substances which I don't know and anything else, which kinda reminds me of Mari's lab.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked, still gazing at the machines.

"Well, we're at my room," Leo said.

"Where at your room?" I asked. "But this looks like a lab, not a room."

"Well, this is also my lab," he said. "Anyway, may I see your weapon?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to check it," he said.

"Don't do anything harmful or I'll attack you," I said.

"As if you can do that, kid," he said.

I controlled my weapon so that it'll float in front of him. After a while, he said "Still in good condition after all these years."

"After all these years?" I said. "I know that this weapon was last used 600 years ago but I don't think that you know its existence."

"Well, who lead you to it, anyway?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Fine, but how did you know its existence, anyway?" I asked.

"I just know that it was there a long time ago," he said.

"But what I meant is…" I said before he cut me off.

"Enough! We still have a lot of things to discuss. Maybe we'll get to that answer," he said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Anyway, can you tell your life at the clan?" he asked.

"Why so?" I asked.

"So that I'll know more about you and help you to adjust to the weapon," he said.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

"I've met Cross' father twenty years ago and a year after he told me that our child will be something special and he left, saying that he have to do a special errand," Alexa said. "Then, two days after Cross left for the Grand Chase, I met him again, saying that he's sorry and he also asked about Cross. After that, he said that his destiny will be revealed soon. Then, he left saying that he'll go and meet Cross."

"Wait! Does Cross' father know already back then that he'll be something like a part of a prophecy?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

'I wonder who this guy is,' I thought.

"Over the years, he confessed something to me," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Cross' father…" she said.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cut!<strong>

**Eli: *points her pistol at me* This isn't a movie and you're not a director!**

**Me: Anyway, I'll just cut here and put the suspense in the next chapter ^^.**

**Cross: Guess we'll have to wait.**

**Me: Anyway, review and vote in my poll!**

**Notes:**

**1. Alexa's a telepath.**

**2. The one who is codenamed "Fierce" before, if you can recall, was Leo.**

**3. In case that someone doesn't know yet, Leo's a demon!**

**4. Who was Cross' father? NEXT CHAPTER!**


	29. Confessions

**Me: Hello guys.**

**Eli: Hello world!**

**Me: Today, I will reveal chapter 29!**

**Eli: YEAH!**

**Cross: Can you start now?**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Leo: Silent Treecko doesn't own Grand Chase or its characters. He only own his OCs and the other OCs belong to their respective authors. Also…**

**Me: Here's the chapter.**

**Leo: Do not cut my line!**

**Me: Oops… Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 29: Confessions<p>

_Cross' POV_

"Okay. I'm going to teach you more about your weapon," Leo said. "First, the gear on your head helps you to control the weapons by amplifying your 'mind power' or psychic ability and the gem on it powers it up. It's a good thing that you found it back at the Shrine of Ruin."

"You're talking about the blue gem, right?" I asked.

"Yes. That gear automatically senses the presence of that gem and the gem will become attached to it," Leo said. "Also, since you can control energy, you can send your energy to your weapon at will."

"What other things can the weapon do?" I asked.

"Since you have a 'connection' with it, you can receive energy from it when absorbing from enemies," he said. "It also amplifies your abilities before."

"It also lets me to levitate, right?" I asked.

"Yes it does. It seems that you're already good at handling it. You must've been thought pretty well, as expected from the founder of the earth clan," he said, which made me ask a question.

"You know the founder of the earth clan?" I asked.

"Well, I do," he said. "He's my good friend."

"Your friend?" I asked.

"Yes. By the way, come with me, I have something good for you," he said.

He stood up from his seat and went somewhere. I followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I ran through the corridors, making my way to the meeting room.

'Everyone must know this,' I thought.

I took a sharp turn around a corner and when I saw the door to the meeting room, I kicked it open and saw the others, quite shocked at what I just did.

"Eli! You're awake!" Elesis said.

"She's already awake a while ago," Kaistern said.

Almost everyone looked at him but I caught their attention when I said "Guys, I know where Cross is."

"Where?" almost everyone said.

"He's with a demon and not just an ordinary demon; he's with the brother of the demon lord," I said.

"He's with Leo?" Dio said.

"Yes," I said.

"What does Leo doing with all of this?" Dio said.

"I'm also wondering about it," Ley said.

"So what'll we do now?" Sieghart asked.

"Wait, I'm going to send a bat as a spy to spy Leo," Ley said. "Are you sure that Cross is with Leo, Eli?"

"I'm pretty sure he's with Leo," I said.

"Okay, I'll send it back to the Netherworld," Ley said.

"We'll have to see if Cross is with Dio's brother," Elesis said.

"Twin brother to be exact," Ley said.

"Shut up, Ley," Dio said.

"I do feel that you two don't get along quite well," Arme said.

"They do, alright," Ley said. "Leo was always in his room and never cared about the kingdom he was born in."

"Even though he's a prince?" Lire said.

"Exactly. He said that Dio can handle it," Ley said. "We don't even know what he does in his room."

"Anyway, we still have to spy on him," Lass said.

"Okay," Ley said. "Ha!"

Ley summoned a giant mirror in front of us, showing an image of a room filled with things.

"This is his room," Ley said.

"Where is he?" Zero asked.

"Wait for it," Ley said.

The image shifted for a while until it showed two persons.

"The one in blue clothes was Leo," Ley said.

"Then who's the other one?" Mari said.

"Maybe that's Cross!" Amy said. "That's his clothes, right?"

"But I don't remember Cross having any…" Lire said.

"Hush! We need to listen to their conversation," Ley said.

"In time, you will hone your skills in using that weapon," Leo said. "I am confident in your skills, Cross."

"So that is Cross!" I said.

"But how did…" Arme said.

"Leo, I've got one thing to ask," Cross said.

"What?" Leo said.

"Why do you know this much?" Cross asked.

"Maybe… No… Cross, I have one confession to make," Leo said.

"Hmm? Confession? But we've just know each other a while ago," Cross said.

"No, Cross. I know you ever since you were born," Leo said.

'Oh no, I feared about this…' I thought.

"Eli?" someone asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you shaking?" Arme asked.

I noticed that I was shaking lightly.

"N… no… nothing!" I said.

"Eli, should we know something… else?" Lire said.

"There's n…nothing else!" I lied.

"Eli, I can tell you're lying," Dante said.

I gulped after I heard that.

"Hush! We need to listen to this!" Ley said.

Everyone averted their gaze at me and I took a deep breath, relieved that the pressure is off me.

"What?" Cross said. "I don't understand you."

"I have lived for more than 600 years, Cross," Leo said. "I have been once a hero of a continent you know of. A continent which was overrun by monsters 600 years ago. A continent where the people who lived me called me their 'Protector'."

"Wait! You were the Protector 600 years ago?" Cross asked.

"Yes I was," Leo said.

That information shocked me. I didn't know that alright but I know of Leo as something else. I noticed that Elesis looked at me and I froze. As soon as Elesis averted her gaze away from me, I took a deep breath and wished that Leo won't tell it yet.

"But, there is something more I have to tell," Leo said.

"What is it?" Cross said.

"This is far more important than being a so-called Protector," Leo said.

I gulped. I hope that Alexa was lying.

"Has your mother told you about your father?" Leo asked. "Or have you ever asked your mother about your father?"

"I have asked my mom when I was 13 but she replied that he's on a journey," Cross replied.

"What if you'll meet you father, today?" Leo said.

"That'll be nice," Cross said. "Wait! Why are you asking about my father?"

"Because I know who and where he is," Leo said.

'I really really feared about this,' I thought.

"What? Where is he?" Cross asked.

"You really want to know where he is?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Cross said simply.

"Your father… is here," Leo said.

"W…What?" Cross said. "I don't get it."

"Cross, I've wanted to see you in personal for so long. Cross, I'm your father," Leo said.

"What? I don't believe you," Cross said, his weapons were already floating behind him.

Leo lifted his hand and said "Hey, don't get harsh,"

"How did you become my father?" Cross said. "You're a demon and I'm a human."

"Not completely a human. You're also half-demon. See for yourself," Leo said, pointing to a nearby mirror on the wall.

Cross walked to it and he noticed that his skin color changed and he has horns.

"But…" Cross said.

"Your demonic powers were amplified here, in this world," Leo said. "You can also change yourself into a demon in the world above but it takes time and practice."

"Still…" Cross said.

"Wait Cross…" Leo said.

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"What now?" I said, still not believing what he said to me.

Leo stood still for a while.

"Ley… Spying me is not tolerable!" he said.

He raised his hand and suddenly, a black ball appeared out of nowhere and consumed something in the air. Then, the said matter disappeared.

"Ley?" I said.

"It seems that she have heard about our conversation a while ago," Leo said. "Anyway, if you still don't believe me, maybe your mother will tell you."

"We'll go and meet my mom?" I asked.

"No, but it seems that he had confessed about me to your fried, the girl with cerulean hair," Leo said.

"Are you talking about Eli?" I asked.

"Yes. Anyway, watch," Leo said.

Then, something appeared in front of me and an image of my mother and Eli was portrayed.

"Over the years, he confessed something to me," my mom said.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Cross' father…" my mom said.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Eli stood up and opened it. After she opened it, Maggie jumped in front of her. Eli caught Maggie and petted it.

"Isn't that my son's pet?" my mom said.

"Yes it was," Eli said. "It must've followed us all the way here. Anyway, I prefer to hear you more."

"Yes. Cross' father… was a demon. He's father was the twin brother of the demon lord. His name… is Leo," my mom said.

"What? Cross' father is a demon?" Eli shouted, somewhat angry.

"Yes. But I still love Leo. He'll be my one and only love," my mom said.

"But aren't you… somewhat afraid?" Eli asked.

"Eli, what matters most is what is inside, not outside," my mom said.

"You mean what's inside the heart, not what the personal appearance?" Eli said.

"Yes. And Cross must've been probably with him now," my mom said.

"What? Why?" Eli asked.

"He will guide our son," my mom said.

"Uhm… I have to go…" Eli said.

"Okay. Take care," my mom said.

Just then, the image faded. I was stunned that what Leo said was true.

"So, do you believe me now?" Leo said.

"I do believe my mom," I said. "But why did you go away?"

"I have to prepare for this event, the next step in your ladder of life, the next road. So, I'll have to ask you one thing, what road will you take next?" Leo said.

"I…" I said.

"Take time, my son, for that your action will be you're actions will lead you to your destiny. A step by step road with many branched roads and each step you take and the road you choose to take affects your destiny,"

* * *

><p><em>Ley's POV<em>

"Dang! We've been noticed," Ley said.

"Can't believe it! Cross is my nephew," Dio said.

"So that's why he has horns when we first saw him through the mirror Ley summoned," Ronan said.

"And I do think that Eli knew that already," Kaistern said.

Eli backed into a corner and Elesis and Sieghart cornered her.

"Eli, is that true?" Elesis said.

"Yes yes yes!" Eli said in fear.

"Who told you?" Sieghart said.

"Cross' mom," Eli said.

"What?" Sieghart said.

"Yes, I did told her," someone said.

I looked around and saw a woman with brown hair carrying Cross' pet. His pet jumped off

"Alexa?" Eli said.

"I'm Cross' mom," Alexa exclaimed.

"So, you told her, right?" Ronan said.

"Yes," Alexa said.

'So, what'll we do now?' I thought.

"Leave the decision to Cross, Ley," she said.

"Wait! What?" I said. "How did you know my name? I haven't even introduced myself yet."

"Uhm… I forgot to say that Cross' mom is a telepath. Sorry," Eli said.

"Then I guess we don't need introductions, then," Sieghart said.

"You're right, Sieghart," Cross' mom said.

"Being a telepath is tricky," Dante commented.

Alexa just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Leo's POV<em>

"I wish you luck in your new path, my son," I said.

"Dad, may I ask you one thing?" Cross said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you give this to her?" Cross said.

"Oh, can't you give it to her personally?" I asked.

"No. I'll be going right away, anyway," Cross said.

"Okay. Here's your ride," I said.

I summoned a portal for Cross.

"Thank you," Cross said. "I think this is goodbye, dad."

"Goodbye too, my son," I said.

Cross entered the portal. I'm glad that I've told the truth.

"And now for one more thing," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I sat while I listened to the others. Just then, a portal opened right in front of us.

"Guys, get ready," Elesis said.

I pulled out my pistol and I pointed it at the portal. Then, a box came down from it. I was curios when it fell. Then, I noticed that the portal is gone and Elesis approached it.

"Eli, this is for you," Elesis said after checking the box.

I approached the box and read the letter attached to it.

…

_Dear Eli,_

_Eli, this might be the last time I'll send you a letter. What I'll have to say is that our roads will separate and I doubt that it'll ever cross again. I've chosen the path to my destiny but it requires taking a different road. My goal now is to become stronger. I hope that you'll take care of Maggie for me. Also, the contents of this box are for you. I hope it'll help you in the future. Eli, this is goodbye._

_Yours truly,_

_Cross_

…

I dropped the letter and opened the box, seeing some kind of paper. I saw that it was a blueprint of a weapon.

"That seems interesting…" someone said.

I looked around and saw Mari.

"The blueprint is complex and I've never seen such design before," Mari said.

"I'd have to agree with that," I said. "This is not going to be an easy task. But what I'm thinking about is Cross."

"Don't worry about him, Eli," Alexa said. "I think that you'll meet again. That was his decision anyway."

"I understand…" I said. "I… have to go."

"Okay, Eli," Elesis said.

I left the room and headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter.<strong>

**Eli: Cross left?**

**Cross: I'm still here.**

**Me: In the story, yes. Anyway, Rufus is already in NAGC. I want him now in PH.**

**Eli: You'll have to wait.**

**Me: Anyway, Merry Christmas and review.**

**Cross: Eli, give me some of that!**

**Eli: No way.**

**Notes:**

**1. Leo was the previous Protector, the friend of the founder of the earth clan, and Cross' father.**

**2. Ley can summon a bat, right? I can remember from her skill summoning a big mirror and a bat comes out of it.**

**3. Cross left.**

**4. What weapon does the blueprint contain? Wait for the future chapters.**


	30. Bounty Hunter Versus the Pistol Slayer!

**Me: A pleasant day, everyone!**

**Eli: You seem so happy…**

**Cross: I'd have to agree with Eli.**

**Me: Well, I just found my drive in writing the pokémon series again.**

**Eli: Was that good or bad?**

**Me: Of course it's good. Anyway, disclaimer?**

**Torn: Silent Treecko does not own Grand Chase or it is officially released characters. He only owns his OCs and the story and nothing more.**

**Me: Here's the chapter. Also, take note that my flashbacks are italicized.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ch. 30: Bounty Hunter versus the Pistol Slayer!<p>

_Eli's POV_

I ran towards the nearby cliff. I noticed that it was already sunset. I sat at the edge of the cliff and sighed.

"I always invite Cross here every sunset," I said to myself.

_"Cross! Come on! We might miss the sunset!" I shouted out loud._

_"Gee, Eli. The cliff is just near," Cross said._

_"Oh admit it, Cross. You just love watching the sunset as much as I do," I said._

_"Give me a break, Eli," Cross said._

_"This is already a break so don't complain!" I shouted. "So don't lag be…"_

_Just then, I noticed that Cross was not behind me._

_"Cross?! Where have you gone to?" I shouted._

_"Hey Eli!" someone said._

_I looked around and saw Cross already at the cliff. I can see that big smile on his face._

_"I thought you want to see the sunset?" he said, obviously joking._

_"YOU WERE SO UNFAIR!" I shouted._

_I ran towards him and stopped. He still wears that smile of his. Then I thought of something. I pulled out my pistols and aimed at him._

_"Uhm, Eli… What's with those?" he asked._

_"Oh, for a little show," I smiled._

_I pointed my pistols on his feet and start firing. He dodged it frantically like he was dancing and I laughed a lot._

_"E…Eli, stop it," he said._

_"I won't," I closed my eyes while I put my tongue out._

_"W—woah," Cross said. "Eli, h…help!"_

_When I opened my eyes, I saw Cross who was losing his balance over at the edge of the cliff. I stopped firing and ran after him._

_"Wait Cross I'm coming to…"_

_"You saying something, Eli?" someone said._

_I looked at my side and saw Cross, smiling. I looked back at the cliff and saw no one._

_"You jerk…" I said._

_"What? I didn't hear you," he said._

_"I HATE YOU!" I shouted._

_"Now, now… I thought you want to watch the sunset," he said._

_"Oh, right. I forgot," I said._

_Cross sat at edge of the cliff and I sat beside him._

_"The sunset is always beautiful, isn't it?" I said._

_"It'll always be," Cross agreed._

_"Anyway…" I said._

_I punched him at his shoulder._

_"Ow! What's that for?" Cross said._

_"It's because you're a jerk," I said. "But still…"_

_I placed my head on his shoulder._

_"You will always be you, Cross," I said._

_"And you will always the girl who will annoy me, Eli," Cross joked._

_"S…Shut up!" I said._

"Those were the old days," I said. "But still…"

I cried. I've now realized how every moment was important. I thought that it was just like a normal day passed but if it was remembered, it was a special day.

"Cross… you jerk," I mumbled. "I could've beaten you to the bone by now,"

Just then, I heard a footstep and I pulled out my pistol. I fired it at a nearby tree.

"Who are you?" I said.

I stood up and pulled my other pistol.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" I said.

"My, my, what good senses you have," someone said.

Someone with two pistols appeared out of the tree.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Luxus, young lady," he said. "Sorry to disturb you but I still have something to do."

He tried to take another step but I stopped him by firing a bullet to where he should be stepping.

"You won't be going anywhere," I said.

"You're good at handling your firearms," he commented. "Well then, shall we see what you got?"

"Sorry but I won't fall for your sweet talk," I said. "I'm going direct to the point. Why are you eavesdropping?"

"Pardon? I just happen to pass by," Luxus said.

"Liar," I said.

"Okay. I got curious who this Cross guy is," he said. "Why do you cry so much for the guy?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I shouted.

I fired some bullets and he fired his weapon. The bullets collided in midair and as a result, it dropped to the ground, harming no one. I continued firing and the same result happened. Then, I went closer for close combat and I delivered a flurry of kicks and punches but surprisingly, he dodged my attacks. After one punch, he disappeared. Then, someone tapped my shoulders and I heard "Too slow." I looked around and saw Luxus.

"Why you…" I said.

I tried to kick him but he moved away from my kick's range. While doing the kick, I fired some bullets, which he dodged.

'This guy's fast,' I thought. 'I've got to think of something else."

I fired bullets at his feet and he just stood still. I continued doing it so that I could create a dust cloud around him. When the dust cloud is already thick, I jumped above him and while I'm in the apex of my jump, I flipped myself so that my head will fall first.

"Storm Bullet!" I shouted.

I spun around and fired bullets, showering the area below me. It lasted for a while before I landed with my feet first. Then, I looked at the dust cloud, letting the dust to settle to the ground. Just then, I realized that Luxus was not there. I looked around and I saw him leaning on a nearby tree.

"What the…" I said.

"You've got great skills in using that weapon of yours," he commented.

"Suzaku! Firebird Assault!" someone said.

Luxus dodged the incoming attack and I can see that Scarlet and Sapphire came to my side.

"Eli, you okay?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said.

"Whoever you are, you'll face my wrath since you're a boy!" Scarlet said.

"Uhm, Scarlet is still on it," Sapphire said.

"Oh! More company," Luxus said.

Just then, Elesis, Arme, Lass and Brendan came.

"What's going on here?" Elesis asked.

"Hey, isn't that Lassy, my little brother," Luxus said.

"What?" I said.

"Br…brother?" Lass said. "Wait… Luxus?"

"Correct, my little brother," Luxus said. "At least you've remembered me."

"What are you doing here?" Lass said.

"Aren't you happy to see me, brother?" Luxus said.

"I'm asking what you are doing here." Lass asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to join the group where you joined," he said. "I think it was named Grand Chase. Am I correct?"

"What?" Lass said.

"So, I assume all of you here are part of the Grand Chase, am I right?" Luxus said and I snapped.

"You're totally wrong, mister," I said and left.

* * *

><p><em>Sapphire's POV<em>

"What's wrong with her?" Luxus asked.

"Don't mind her," Elesis said. "I do remember that she isn't an official member yet but she can freely ask if she wants to. Anyway, follow me."

Elesis went back to the earth clan base with Lass and Luxus followed. I and Scarlet also followed them. I noticed that Lass was eyeing his brother.

'I wonder if something happened to them before,' I thought.

As we went through twists and turns, we have finally reached where the Knight Master is. Elesis have a conversation with the Knight Master first and after that, Elesis went back with us.

"I'm going to confirm that with the queen first," Knight Master said. "Until then, we'll have to wait."

"Understood," Luxus said.

"You're all dismissed," Knight Master said.

All of us went out of the room.

"Well, I guess when we go back to the kingdom, we'll confirm it. Until then, we'll have to introduce him to everyone," Elesis said.

"I agree!" I said.

"I'm out of it," Scarlet said.

Lass didn't spoke and he was noticed by his brother.

"Little brother, aren't you happy?" he said.

Lass just ignored him and left.

"Whatever," I heard Luxus whispered.

'I wonder what's with these two,' I said. 'And it felt familiar."

We walked to where the others are and it only took us a short walk. It didn't take us too long before we saw the others chatting, minding their own business or sleeping, like in Master Sieghart's case. Everyone noticed our presence and looked at us.

"Who's he?" Arme asked in curiosity.

"Good morning. My name's Luxus, a bounty hunter," Luxus said with a bow.

"He's also Lass' big brother," I added.

"Actually, where just half-brothers," Luxus said.

"Half-brother?" Aira asked.

"He meant that they share the same father or mother but not the other parent," Ace said.

"Like I cared," Torn said.

"Anyway, nice to meet you," Dante said.

"Same here," Aura, which is a he, said.

"So, you're an official member?" Ronan asked.

"Not yet," Elesis said. "We're going to confirm it to the queen first."

"Oh but I'm sure that he's going to be a member!" Elyce said.

"I'm going to agree," Jin said.

* * *

><p><em>Luxus' POV<em>

I looked at everyone but I didn't saw my little brother or the cerulean haired girl. Then, I was reminded of something.

"Excuse me but I remembered that I must do something more important," I said. "See you later."

I left them behind and I started my search. I know that she will be nearby.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I was in my room, cleaning my weapons. Maintenance of weapons are very important. As I was cleaning my weapons on the table, Maggie jumped on the table and watched me. I petted her, which she liked. As I continued to clean my weapons, someone knocked.

"Come in!" I shouted, still wiping my pistols.

The door creaked open and someone spoke.

"Hello there," a familiar voice said.

'That voice… Luxus,' I thought.

I grabbed the pistol I was cleaning and pointed at the doorway. Then, I said "What are you doing here? And how did you know where my room is?" and his reply was "Hey, I came here in peace. Also, a brown haired woman told me where your room is."

I turned around and said "Came here in peace? The mini gun behind you tells otherwise."

"Look, I'm sorry that I heard you talking to yourself about this Cross guy. I came here to ask you about something," Luxus said.

"Okay, I'll hear you out," I said. "Fire away… Or maybe I'll fire YOU away."

He laughed a little before he said "Alright. Is this Cross guy a member of the Grand Chase?"

"You're right, mister," I said.

"Where is he now? I don't know everyone yet from the Chase that's why I can't identify him from the others," Luxus said.

"All I can say is that he isn't here now," I said.

"Okay. So do you care about him?"

"A big no to that," I said.

"Hmm… That's a lie isn't it," he said.

"N…no," I said.

"Lie…" he said.

"Do you want me to shoot you?" I said.

"Okay, I understand you. So, why don't you join the Chase? I can see that you have the skills," Luxus said.

"It's just… Never mind," I said.

"What? Can't tell me?" Luxus said.

I picked my rifle and set it to burst mode.

"Maybe my rifle can get it through your thick head," I said, pointing the rifle at him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. But why won't you think about it?" Luxus said.

"I'll think about it when you're dead!" I shouted. "Get out before I'll drag your corpse outside!"

"As you wish," Luxus said. "But think about it."

Luxus left my room and closed the door. Then, I placed my rifle back at the table and continued cleaning my weapons.

'It's true that I can be a part of the Chase,' I thought. 'But… I don't think it'll help. We have already failed on stopping Cross and it's because I let my emotions get hold of me. I didn't think of things first strategically like I always do.'

I curled my hands into fists as I tried to stop myself from crying.

'And that's why… If I join them, I might be a burden to them…' I thought.

I sighed and continued my work.

* * *

><p><em>Ace's POV<em>

I saw Elesis came and she requested the presence of every Chasers and Luxus. When everyone is present, Elesis stepped up and said "The Knight Master have decided that tomorrow, we'll go back to Serdin."

"Well, that's great!" I said.

"Can't wait to get home!" Amy said.

"I think we'll do a lot of things when we go back," Sieghart said.

"I need to maintain my lab as well," Mari said.

"Everyone, prepare for the journey tomorrow," Elesis said.

Then, Luxus went near Elesis and whispered something. Then, both Luxus and Elesis went somewhere.

'I wonder where they are going.' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Luxus' POV<em>

Elesis and I were walking down the hallway to meet Eli. I'm glad that Eli will talk to Elesis.

'Maybe she's going to talk about the Chase?' I thought.

When we saw Eli, we approached her.

"Oh, Elesis…" Eli said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Elesis said.

"Have you decided, Eli?" I said to Eli.

"I think I'll join Grand Chase, Luxus," Eli said. "Since Cross is gone, maybe I'll replace him."

There was a moment of silence before Elesis spoke.

"Sorry, Eli…" Elesis said. "Cross will always be a member and no one can replace him."

"O…okay…" Eli said. "Guess I'll s…"

"But," Elesis said. "You can join the Grand Chase as you, Eli, not just any replacement but as yourself."

"But… Elesis… I… I can't…" Eli said. "I may be a burden to you all… I might just make things worst… I…"

"Stop it, Eli!" Elesis shouted. "No one's a burden! Look, you're the head of a division here and you should've realized that! Everyone makes mistakes and you know that! You're the head of the Intelligence division!"

"But Ele…" Eli said before Elesis stopped her.

"I won't accept you to the team if you think like that," Elesis said. "We all learn from mistakes, Eli. If you think you're a burden then you're really a burden! But Eli, remember that we're always be here for you. You'll never be a burden to us."

Eli stood silent for a while.

"There's no point in staying here," Elesis said. "Let's go, Luxus."

Elesis went back to the others but before I went after her, I said "You have until tomorrow morning, Eli," before I left.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

The next day, everyone went to the Kungji Village to access the portal there. Mari insisted to do so since the base must be kept a secret and because of that, they can't build a teleportation pad there.

"Mari, get the teleportation pad working," Elesis ordered and Mari complied.

Luxus was staring at the horizon while the others mind their own business. It was very noticeable that Lass was trying to get some distance from his brother. As the pad started working, Elesis started checking the attendance.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Elesis said.

"No. There's still one more missing," Luxus said.

"What?" Elesis said.

Elesis started checking on everyone.

"But everyone is here," Elesis argued. "Even gramps was here."

"You're forgetting about her," Luxus said, pointing somewhere.

Elesis and the others looked to where Luxus was pointing to and they saw a cerulean-haired girl running towards their direction.

"Hey, it's Eli!" Ryan said.

"I think she's carrying a backpack," Amy said.

"What is she planning?" Jin asked.

"We'll have to find out," Lass said.

When Eli came to a full stop, Elesis approached her and said "So, have you decided?"

"No…" Eli said.

There was awkward silence before Eli said "Just kidding~! Yes, I have decided to join the Chase as yours truly."

"Good. Come on. Let's go!" Elesis said.

"For a moment there I was speechless from some reason," Jin said.

"Agreed," Ronan said.

After the Chase have returned and confirmed the memberships of Luxus and Eli, they all went back to the mansion only to have found out that the mansion is not empty.

"Welcome back!" a girl with long platinum blonde hair, black eyes, and two pairs of wings, the upper pair is white and the lower pair is black. The girl also has an angel halo, and wears a white cloth with another piece of white cloth as a belt. She also wore ancient roman shoes.

"Who's she?" Elesis said.

"Oh I forgot to mention," Knight Master, who was apparently with them, said. "There are two more members to the Chase and they were assigned while all of you are gone. This is Selena Soldes."

"Hello~" Selena said.

"And the other one's Zeta el Inritum," Knight Master said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ronan asked.

Just then, a shout was coming from the kitchen.

"Selena! A little help here!" someone said.

"I'm coming, Zeta~!" Selena said and left.

"I'd better help too," Arme said and left.

The others went into their own business after that. As for Eli, she sat on the couch while waiting for Elesis.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

'Elesis is right. No one's a burden,' I thought. 'That's why… I decided to join the Chase and become stronger.'

Just then, I realized something.

'Oh, we'll be sharing the same goals, Cross.' I thought. 'But still, I wish that you should've been here.'

"Eli, sorry for the wait," I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Elesis. "Please follow me."

I did follow her alright but my mind was wandering off.

'This'll be the beginning of a new journey. Another road to another goal,' I thought. 'Someday, I'll be like what I always want to be. I will be what I worked hard for. Still, I have to attend to my present problems but someday, somewhere, I'll meet him again. I'll expect that.'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of chapter!<strong>

**Eli: So is it a sequel or not?**

**Me: Not telling yet. ^^**

**Cross: So maybe I'll be stuck here…**

**Me: Maybe… But then again, maybe not…**

**Eli: You're confusing me. ~.~**

**Me: At least a few things are certain. Eli's officially a member.**

**Eli: Hell yes I am!**

**Me: A lot of things will happen soon. ^^**

**Eli: I got a feeling that the author's planning something and it creeps me out.**

**Cross: Gee… I hope that Eli will stop…**

**Me: Heh heh heh… Anyway, review!**

**Eli: Cross, come here!**

**Cross: Bye!**

**Eli: Hey!**

**Me: Lovebirds…**

**Eli: What did you say?! *points out her rifle***

**Me: Oops! I have to run!**

**Notes:**

**1. Notice Cross' behavior in Eli's flashback.**

**2. Eli and Luxus are now officially Grand Chase members in this story!**

**3. Also, I added Selena and Zeta with ominous' consent. Tell me if the attitude's okay.**

**4. Next chapter… not telling yet if it's going to be updated in this story or in the sequel… is "A New Beginning".**


End file.
